Teen Wolf Fic Who Am I Sterek edition
by Centa0592
Summary: Fictional Story of the life of newly turned Wolf Scott. This will lead into the relationship with Sterek Stiles and Derek
1. Chapter 1

Who Am I (Teen Wolf FanFic)

Chapter 1 (Scott POV)

These trees all look the same. How the hell am I supposed to know where the woods end and where it begins? *Panting* I'm so tired of running, they won't stop chasing me and the worst part is I have no idea who they are. Only thing I know is that the moment I stop, that'll be the moment I die. I have to keep going, have to keep fighting, have to keep running, but to where?

I've never been one to care about social circles, being popular, or even noticed; I've always liked being in the background kind of hidden from reality. Hidden from having to have an identity, actually having to decide who I want to be or what I want to do; and me feeling like this has done well.

It's really worked for me, I have a best friend, Stiles, and that's all I need right? Wrong! Let me introduce myself, my name is Scott and I thought all I needed in life was what I already had but after a series of unfortunate events, I've realized I need so much more.

So the question is how does an average height, weight, brown haired, brown eyed, slim guy from a small town go from being nobody to being hunted over night? The typical high school guy answer would be because of a female and while there is some truth to that it can't be farthest from actuality.

In some retrospective I guess you can say my life was turned upside down because of my curiosity. That deep down inside, despite my nonchalant attitude towards the world, I was longing for something more; something to make this void I had for life be filled.

Excitement, adventure, courage, destiny, all the things that make up a cliché teen drama is exactly what I craved in life and until that dreadful night three days I had no idea exactly how much I wanted to be different. I guess now would as good of a time as any to explain how this situation got started.

Let me rewind back to three days ago, I was sitting in my room drawing a picture of the girl of my dreams. Literally, I dreamed about her that night and it was so vivid I felt compelled to put her on paper to give life to her endless beauty. She had long flowing hair that reached down to her mid back, the smoothest looking cream colored skin, with the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen.

Her lips looked rosy pink, and her small frame made her look perfect as she reached out to grab my hand before fading away and becoming nothing more than a distant memory. I woke up right after that and had to make sure it was a dream, it felt so feel, she seemed so real as if I had already known her before maybe in another lifetime.

All I knew for certain was that she disappeared as quickly as she came but I couldn't have her gone forever, I had to remember her face, remember her smell of lilac and orange ginger. I grabbed my blank drawing paper from my brown desk by the window and began to sketch her out from memory. By the time her face was done, the palm of my hand was sweaty and red from all the hard pressing of the pencil.

I kept erasing, and etching, all because I couldn't get her perfect; usually I would continue to draw and not worry about the small details but for some reason she was different, she seemed special in a distorted way. I was compelled to get back to work after I let my hand rest when I was interrupted by my door busting open, thus creating a draft and my sketch landing at the feet of my best friend stiles.

He had the silliest grin on his face and while picking up the sketch was trying to gasp for breath as well, seemed as if he was running.

"Scott this is her, I didn't know you already met her I was coming over to tell you about her thanks for holding out on me." Stiles said flailing his arms with excitement.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him with genuine concern in my voice while snatching the picture out of his hand.

"The girl who just moved in a few blocks away, her name is Allison and apparently her father is some ex FBI agent or government worker because my dad and some other officers were called in as a personal favor to help the family adjust to the move. The girl in your drawing right here is her, it's Allison." Stiles said running out of breath.

As he was talking and pacing across my floor, so many questions began swarming my mind like how could it be that the girl I just dreamed about last night if so was she truly real? I asked Stiles why his father would, the Sheriff, have to help some guy move in and I also felt it was necessary to alert him about the dream I had last night prompting the picture that I drew.

"Maybe you're psychic Scott, or maybe fate was letting you know she is somebody you need to meet. You should say hey to her come with me now I promised my dad I would go back over to help. Plus I have no idea why the police are helping maybe the guy just wanted free labor." Stiles sounded so convincing.

I guess Stiles was right, could it really be fate that intertwined our paths to cross and was just giving me the heads up? Either way I was not about to let her slip my grips twice, now that I know she's real I will never let her go again.

Since I was already dressed I headed out my room, shutting my door not bothering to pick up the DO NOT DISTURB sign that had fallen off my door hook last night. As Stiles and I walked outside to his Jeep I said goodbye to my mother, who was half sleep, and was trying to find the words to say when I met this Allison.

I was staring out the window half blinded by the sun shining on my face through the glass and was completely wrapped up into my own thoughts. That's when I saw her, I lifted my head up at the same time Stiles was elbowing me and pointing to her like a five year old.

A slight breeze blew her hair and she embraced it as she lifted her head up and closed her eyes to absorb the sun. Stiles and I hopped out of the Jeep and walked towards the moving the truck as we were being stopped by Mr. Stilinksi, Stiles' father.

"Stiles what are you doing back here, I thought I told you to leave." Mr. Stilinksi said firmly.

Stiles hunching his shoulder said "yea I know but Scott really wanted to meet Allison he basically begged me to come."

I was too busy starring at Allison to realize Stiles was using me to lie to his father, like always, "Wait! What?" I quickly blurted out in the most confused tone of voice I could muster up at such short notice.

"Uh-huh, I'm watching you Stiles you and Scott got in trouble all summer let's not make the Argent's regret moving into town because of the Sheriff's worrisome son."

He had an angry yet nonchalant type of tone in his voice; Mr. Stilinksi is used to Stiles always coming up with some scheme that usually results in trouble.

"Fine dad." Stiles said and then grabbed my arm so we could walk towards Allison.

"Hi!" I said in an awkward, quivery voice.

She gave a nervous smile and introduced herself

"Hey my name is Allison, you must Scott. When Stiles was here earlier and said he was going to run home and get you. He talks kind of fast."

Stiles looked at me, glaring at him, then after putting his hands in his pockets whistled away as if never there.

"I apologize for him he get's wired sometimes" I alerted her and then she put down the box marked Clothes and shook my hand.

Her hand was so soft and smelled like it did in my dream just hours ago. My palm got sweaty so I quickly jerked it back and nervously told her I had to go do something, stumbling all over my words and not making any sense.

She just smiled and asked me if I could show her around sometime and I all I could say was "ok."

There are thousands of words in the English dictionary and the only response that could escape my mouth was ok? I felt stupid and just walked away before I could embarrass myself any longer.

"So…tell me what happened?" Stiles said with a devilish grin upon his face.

I hopped in the car then said "You told her I wanted to meet her?" totally trying to avoid the question.

"Uh…some words came out of that sort…and may have suggested you meet…what happened" he asked again taking blame off himself and the spotlight now on me.

"My hands got sweaty when we shook and she asked me to show her around but all I could say was ok..ugh..why do I get like this around girls?" I uttered.

"Well because girls make you nervous and that's partly because you and I have an abnormal friendship. Shake it off let's go back to my house so I can show you what I found in my dad's desk."

That was the turning point for me Stiles was right I never wanted my own identity because I was so scared of being rejected that I've allowed myself to live through him and I couldn't be that anymore. I knew then that something had to change but what I didn't know was how much I was about to change exactly.

We pulled up into the drive-way and walked through the back door passing Rover, the German shepherd, and going into Stiles' bedroom. I sat down on the bed moving chemistry books to the side and waited Stiles to get out some old looking documents from his book-bag that was by the closet door.

"Ok so I was with my father at the station last night looking at photos of Lydia online when I over heard one of the officer's tell my dad that Derek was spotted in the woods. So naturally I had to know who Derek was and that's when I went snooping through some old files and found all this stuff." Stiles started to say.

I took some of the files from Stiles and was reading over the information.

"Scott do you see this? Apparently like a long time ago there was a robbery gone bad at his house, everyone was reported dead including him, but now he's walking around alive. What is he a zombie?" Stiles was trying to be serious which only made me giggle more.

As I looked at the house I saw the dead family members and sorrow filled my heart from him. He's had to live all these years going through life alone, witnessing the one's he loved and called family being murdered then unable to do anything about it. That was a burden of sorrow I wish to never have to carry, not alone.

"So my thinking is that tonight, you and I go to the woods and do a little investigating."

Sounds like a bad idea, as usual is what I thought but for some reason "Ok" came out of my mouth.

Twice in one day, that answer has gotten me in a situation I did not want to be a part of.

"Yes!"

As stiles cheerfully gave a one arm in the air hoorah I looked off to the side wondering how a town this small could have hidden such a massacre from being so public. Mrs. Wilderman, an elderly lady, had a heart attack driving home seven years ago and people still talk about it today; different rumors claiming the street where she died is haunted to people saying they see her ghost.

So how could a family of ten be murdered in their home almost ten years ago and no one says a single word about it.

"Aww come on Scott you're being such a buzz kill right now. Why are you so quiet" He asked.

I replied with "I was just thinking I guess. Don't you find it odd that we've never heard about Derek before and how he and his family were all murdered? Something like that would be told everyday right?"

"Exactly why we should investigate." Stiles said while nudging my elbow.

Not really sure why but the way he said investigate alerted something inside of me that I was going to regret ever getting in the car with him to woods at eleven o'clock at night to investigate a man who was suppose to dead.

"Scott come on you're walking too slow I told you I see a fire over the hill" He kept trying to convince me to go faster.

I've always hated the woods, they look like a maze of trees only the maze is 50 acres wide with deadly animals. I kept stopping because I felt as if I was being watched, it's that feeling you get when you know somebody is around but you can't see anything.

"Shit!"

Is all I heard from Stiles and saw him running in a panic state, not trying to stick around for whatever it was that scared Stiles I ran right behind only to trip on what I thought was a rock but turned out to be a trap. I grabbed the metal bars that almost clamped my ankle and threw it far into the woods only to be pushed down and blacked out.

I had no idea what happened, my eyes were slow to wake up but there was an agonizing pain on my left side that's when I lifted up my torn shirt find a massive bite mark. It was gushing and I was in so much pain how could I have been bitten in the woods and by what? Was it a dog, a wolf?

What kinds of animal takes a chew out of someone and then leave's without finishing the job? I wanted to get up and run, I wanted to yell for Stiles to save me, I wanted to be back at home in my bed dreaming about Allison but instead I was numb; frozen in my own fear, paralyzed in my own mind being left for dead.

"Scott!"

It was faint but I was sure I heard my name.

"Scott!"

There it was again, I knew I heard my name.

"Scott! I saw what happened are you ok?"

I wanted to say HELL NO. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to do anything but say 'yes I think so."

"My name is Dr. Deaton and this is my daughter Bianca Morrell. We live near by and heard some suspicious activity in the woods that's when we saw you get attacked and think you should come get cleaned up."

He talked with so much assurance and the two of them lifted me up and helped me walk back to their house just outside of the woods. As I laid there on the bed I was thinking who are these people, how do they know me and how did they just so happen to notice me get attacked in the middle of the woods at eleven o'clock at night.

"Now Scott this is going to sting a bit." He said so smooth and calming.

And did it ever, it was like a numbing coldness on my skin yet as he kept rubbing the ointment on my bite it seemed to feel better. I noticed black powder laid up around all the doors of the house and asked

"what's with all the black powder?" I asked cautiously

"Oh just silly superstitions is all. Nothing you should worry about. But my question for you is do you know what attacked you?" I wasn't sure I liked the question.

"No I have no idea" Which wasn't a total lie.

"Do you feel any differently?" Shit I didn't know.

"I feel fine now, earlier I felt numb." I blurted out.

He gave a worried look to his daughter then without hesitation

"well I should take you home." He finally continued.

"Wait I have a question how do you know my name?" I asked suspiously.

"I know everything Scott you can't live as long as I have and not know the community. You and Stiles come by house almost everyday on the way to school." He gave a slight smile at that.

Creeper.

I guessed I never noticed his house before, but none-the less I was grateful he was there when he was.

"Do you have a phone I can use?" he handed me a cell phone and I called Stiles to come pick me up.

I waited by the door to I heard the noisy Jeep pull up the long dirt road and waved goodbye to the Doctor still suspicious about the whole ordeal.

"Oh my God Scott what happened?" A panicked Stiles, rushed up to me but I still unsure what happened myself so how could I explain to him what happened?

"I'm not sure you started running and I tried to follow but then I tripped over some freak trap in the woods and was attacked by something. I woke up with this huge bite and Doctor Deaton and his daughter came to get me after seeing what happened." I managed to say.

"Was his daughter hot?...Sorry focusing, what attacked you? I mean are you going to live, did it have rabies, do you feel ok?"

All were good questions yet I had no answers. "I'm not sure Stiles. Frankly this seems a bit unnatural I mean I got bit by an animal that just ran away and left me there, why?"

Stiles was silent for a moment, his face looked just as worried as mind and I knew he had just as few answers as I did.

"We should get home before my dad notices we're gone."

The drive home was quiet. I kept seeing Stiles looking over to me holding my side, blood gushing through, and the pain well the pain was actually subsiding. I dozed off against the window but woke up when Stiles nudged me to get out.

We crept into the back and went into his room, as soon as he closed his bedroom door he whispered and shouted at the same time.

"what the hell dude? You're mom is going to kill you and my dad is going to kill me."

I told to calm down and that we'll figure it out in morning yet after about two hours of restless sleep I heard something say 'come here'. It sounded like a howl but then again it sounded like a voice and while I didn't want to go something inside me didn't have a choice. I put my shoes on ran, I kept running until I was at an old house deep into the woods that looked like something right out of a haunted teen movie where the stupid kid goes in and doesn't come out.

I was standing in front of the house when I heard the howl again telling me to 'come here.' I shook away nerves and opened the creaky door to see a guy standing in the dusty, old, broken wooden doorway. I recognized him immediately from the photos hours before it was none other than the guy who died 10 years ago, Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Stiles POV)

I know who I am! I am confidant in myself and knowledgeable about my ability to comprehend what is real and what is not. I have been living with myself for sixteen years I think I have developed a sense of reality in regard to me; yet why am I here, doing the unthinkable, so out of my character. Why am I forgetting everything I've ever known about anything to be here, in this moment, with this person, about to kiss?

Life can be so boring at times once you develop a pattern everything else just seems to be a habit. If you don't challenge life you will forever be forced to be it's bitch, forced to do whatever it tells you to do and well that isn't for me. I've been challenging life since birth, I've always felt it was in my nature to be the outcast, do everything backwards but in essence I've felt it was necessary to truly experience life. Everyone talks about knowledge as if it actually means something? As if it makes you smarter or better than someone else. If you aren't experiencing life first hand then anything else you learn is just memorization; so what if you can pass a test or quote facts from history? Anyone who read a book can learn the same thing; doesn't make you special or better than anyone else but when you actually learn how the world works by failed attempts, well, that's when the knowledge truly develops. I like to consider myself knowledgeable but to my father I'm just a straight A kid who gets in trouble. To my teachers I'm a smart ass who needs discipline, and to the world I'm Stiles, a nobody who knows too much. As the years have developed I guess I've taken this role head on; it's become a part of me or at least I used to think so. So how did a young, attractive, green eyed, brown haired, slim teen with the world as my humor source go from being overly confidant and assured to weak and vulnerable over night? The answer is something I do not know, for I'm still trying to process everything myself; but what I can tell you about, are the events that lead me to this moment that I speak of.

Rewinding time I'm taking you a few days ago, yes it only took a few days to totally change my perception on life. A few days ago I was at the police station, no not because I'm a felon but because my father is Sheriff, and with nothing to do I started looking on the computer through the online high school photo album. Lydia, a gorgeous redhead who doesn't know my name, yet I've been in love with her since I was five, is president of the photography club and updates the photo album every Friday. I was gazing at several pictures of her, just looking at her beauty touching my rip chest pretending it was her touching me. I started rubbing a little further when I was interrupted by one of my father's officers having an urgent message. "Remember that kid we all thought died in the massive shootout about ten years ago, Derek?" The officer said in a very low, quivery tone. "Yes I remember the shootout, I also remember the Sheriff back then told everyone to keep it quiet as if it never happened. So why the memory lane trip now?" My father responded in an assured tone. "Well Sheriff, Derek was spotted by an officer an hour ago." "He what!? Where? How is that possible?" "We don't know Sheriff, the officer was too frightened to get out and ask, Derek was walking towards the woods and the officer felt as if he had seen a ghost." My dad patted him on the shoulder and said "It's ok Officer Bradley I understand the hesitancy. We can't allow this to get out. Now I have to get ready to help the Argent's move in like requested but I want you to go get the two agents the old Sheriff warned us to get if any Hale was spotted again and have them go undercover in those woods. Who the hell is Derek Hale? That question pondered my mind so deep that I couldn't even enjoy the beautiful pictures of Lydia, Derek had officially invaded my thoughts but little did I know that wouldn't be the first time. I turned to Google and tried searching Derek Hale, but 0 search results came up. Then I tried looking into the missing person data base located on my father's computer but once again 0 search results came up. How can a man whose whole family was murdered in a small town not be known? One good thing about having a father as Sheriff and spending so many nights in his office, you learn how to find information and in my case I got keys made to every drawer in this damn place. My father knows of my snooping so he's developed a system kind of code to keep the real important things hidden from me, but little does he know I figured it out ages ago. My father keeps all the private files in an old beat up file cabinet closet to the window. He mixes up the letters of the names on the file So Keder Lahe was obviously this Derek Hale guy and in my hand I held the file that would tell me everything I needed to know. I put the file in my book-bag and rushed out the door right before my father had one last talk with Officer Bradley. "Sheriff, do you think Mr. Argent has anything to do with Derek? I mean the Argent's move back to town the same time Derek has been seen." "You're right it does seem a little suspicious. Just in case I'll keep an extra eye on him today to make sure this town stays trouble free for the next couple of years once I'm retired they'll be someone else's problem." After hearing that, I knew I had to take a detour to the Argent's house to see what I could find out.

I pulled up across the street from the Argent's house and saw a massive moving truck with tons of police cars and cops helping with the move in process. While getting out of the truck a cute girl with long black hair caught my eye and I kind of followed her as she walked not even caring that I looked like a total creep stalker. I walked over to the drive-way, grabbed a box and used that moment to introduce myself "Hey my name is Stiles and I go to Beacon Hills High." She replied with a lovely smiled and said she was happy to meet me and that her name was Allison. That's when I saw him. Derek, the guy from the file he was standing about five yards down the road behind a tree just kind of watching. There was something shockingly intriguing about him, I wondered if that was his house and that's where he lived and then I was interrupted when I felt an arm on my shoulder. "Stiles didn't I tell you to not come here." "Just leaving dad." I said nervously then went back to Allison and said "well you know you look like you need a friend. I don't have lots of friends but I do have Scott. Well I don't have Scott he's my friend. My bf ya know..well not bf bf but bf as in best friend. Since childhood. You should meet him I'll go get him." I ran back to my car and was headed towards Scott's house I knew I had to convince him to come back with me so I could possibly see Derek again. I wanted to know what his secret was, how he could have managed to live ten years alone knowing his whole family was slaughtered. I arrived to Scott's house and his mother let me in, I was so frantic and caught up in my thoughts that I was damn near out of breath. I opened Scott's door and saw a picture of Allison that he had drawn. Turns out he had a dream about her even before he knew she existed, not going to lie kind of jealous but I convinced him to go to the Argent's house with me not revealing my true intentions. After I parked the car and got Scott to talk with Allison I saw him again, just standing by the massive Oak Tree and watching. His leather jacket and blue jeans made him have sort of an ominous look to him and I couldn't help but to be mesmerized by his piercing blue eyes. The question like a plague stuck to my mind without giving up "Who was Derek Hale?" He kept starring as I was starring, glaring into my soul almost I felt like expressing every little detail about myself to him and even began a small hatred for this guy for plaguing my thoughts. After the distraction from Scott I saw Derek get into his black car and drive away, and I had a suspicion he would be going back to the woods where he was last spotted. So only naturally I had to go to the woods tonight to investigate him, see his haunted house, ask him why he would return to this nothing of a town and with everyone in his family dead what reason did he have for being here now? I convinced Scott to go to the woods with me out of pure selfishness; I've known Scott like my whole life and never once had I lied to him or used him for personal gain but today I've not only gone against everything I believe it takes to make a strong friendship but I've used him twice without even caring. All I wanted was to see this guy again and find out who he was and for some reason I couldn't do it alone, it would have made much more sense for me to take this little adventure by myself I understand that but then I felt Scott would ask too many questions about where I was going and why. Questions I didn't have the answers to, at least not yet.

I saw him as soon as I pulled up to the beginning of the woods. He was wearing all black now and bent over touching something in the mix of branches, weeds, and God knows what else. He stood up and started looking at the sky, looking at tops of the trees almost of if waiting for something or someone. Almost as if waiting for a perfect moment kind of like a predator does to his prey. A flashing light caught my sight from a distance and knew it must have been my father's officers' so I ran as fast as I could to catch Derek before the officers' did. Scott was lagging behind and normally I would have waited for him but now I couldn't wait, I was a man on a mission and was willing to leave my friend behind. I lost Scott by this time because I was so caught up in my own mind but now I was able to find Derek alone and that's exactly what I did. I stepped on a twig then heard a low growl, I wasn't sure what it was but then I heard a voice "You've been following me all day." It was low, seductive in a way and kind of haunting. "Derek, I can't see you but I know who you are. I read your file and just want to talk." I was nervous, voice shaking, especially after he replied with "I could kill you right now, you know nothing, you're a simple boy." After a startling growl and not knowing where it came from I ran as fast as I could passing Scott along the way back and waving him to follow me but not stopping for him to catch up. I got in the car and locked the doors shaking like a addict fresh out of crack. I started biting my fingernails nervously for Scott but after five minutes I couldn't wait I was scared of what may have happened to him so I got out and yelled his name. I saw something in the woods at that moment, like glowing eyes almost floating and after yelling Shit! as loud as I could I got back in my car and drove away. I didn't go home, I drove about 5 to 10 miles away from the woods to wait for Scott, maybe I would see him or he would call me. The worry of the safety of my best friend was in the front of my mind but deep concern for Derek kept peeping into my thoughts as well. This guy threatened to kill me, he growled at me like a dog, so why the hell did I want to go back to the woods and see him again? Why did I feel so sorry for him a sense of loneliness and or worried-ness? "Scott where are you?" was my question when he finally called me. Apparently he was in some cabin I never knew existed badly injured. After taking him home I felt bad. I had totally disregarded reality ever since my ears heard the name Derek Hale, something deep down told me I would forever regret knowing he existed.

That's when I did what any normal teenager does when they feel bad, I waited to Scott slept then snuck my dad's 1800 trying to drown out all negative thoughts before going into a deep, drunk, sleep. I woke up around 5 am to piss and Scott was gone. At first I thought I was dreaming so after I left the bathroom I cut the light on and yup Scott, who was bitten by a dog or some freak mutated animal in the woods, was now gone in the middle of the night without his shoes, or phone. Perfect! Too drunk to care anymore or fully process the situation I cut the light off and slept till being woken from my father. "Stiles why is Scott's stuff here but no Scott?" my father asked and I wanted to say how much of a hangover I had and how little I gave a damn because Scott was attacked last night, I was almost killed by a guy who was supposed to be dead, and how nothing was really making sense anymore but instead I simply said "went home." I tried to go back to sleep but for some reason my father wanted to bond so he open the blinds really wide letting the glaring sunshine tattoo my face and then sat on the edge of my bed while touching my lower calf. "Dad I really don't need an awkward father, son moment." He smiled before saying "Stiles you worry me. These past 24 hours you've been acting weird…well more weird than normal and I think I know why that is." Oh how I wanted to shout you have no idea what's going on in my head. He continued with "you miss your mom and this is the anniversary of her death. I know you miss her but we'll get thru it." My mother? He seriously thought this was about my mother? I understood my mom was dead and I was old enough when she died to accept it but the suspicion of Derek returning around my mother's death anniversary started growing thus brining me back to the problem I couldn't stop thinking about Derek. "Dad mom wasn't on my mind at all. I totally forgot. How are you holding up?" "You don't have to be strong for me Stiles" I then realized this was going nowhere fast. "You're right I was crying about her I've really been depressed lately but I cope better alone." With that, he got up ensured me it would all be okay before leaving. Did I really just use my dead mother as an excuse to get rid of my dad? Not even 24 hours since I knew of Derek and he already started altering who I was, who I am. The anger for him grew even more and I knew nothing about him. That's when I decided to go back to woods and look for his house again; hopefully run into him or just wait till he returns so I could have a talk with him and put an end to all this curiosity. By this time Scott's mom kept calling his phone and I had no clue what to say to her for all I knew he was laying face down dead somewhere or in a ditch or dying of rabies. I got dressed and knew I had to search for him before classes started. Five miles from my house is when I saw Derek again. He was yelling at someone but I couldn't tell who, then the person ran towards the direction I just came from and Derek got in his car and drove away. I was stopped in my tracks, frozen in my own curiosity and decided to look for Scott after finding out what Derek was hiding. I drove to the woods and searched for the house I stumbled upon just hours earlier. "Why do you keep coming back" he startled me and I turned around and said "Don't you mean came back?"

Confusion crossed his face leaving him asking the question "What?" I nervously took a step back before continuing "I don't keep coming back because technically this is my second time here so I came back." After an intense stare and low growl I said "you know what forget I mentioned it. And what's with the whole growling thing I mean seriously what are you part dog? It's cute when you're a child but someone your size it's just sad." An evil grin crossed his face "Your sarcasm will get you killed one day. Now why are you here?" I watched him as he started walking towards the house that looked something off of a typical haunted house thriller movie. "I read your file, you're suppose to be dead. I mean everyone was shot and killed and presumed dead how do you just walk away from a bullet?" I started following him into the house. "Easy answer it wasn't me who died." Not satisfied "If it wasn't you who died then who died in your place?" He sat on the torn, old staircase "You ask a lot of questions for a stranger. Why are you here?" he stood up and walked me back into a wall "Who died in your place?" My voice was shaking "Why are you here?" He put his arms against the wall pinning me underneath him. "Because I can't stay away." And just like that he let me go and I ran out the house. It felt almost as if he compelled me to express myself to him "You have real anger issues you know that? You're crazy and a real butthole." I screamed to him after having a good minute or so running head start. I got in my car, drove home and that's when I found Scott. "Dude what the hell?" Were the first words out of his mouth when I got into my room. "Me? I woke up at like five this morning and you were no where to be found. I had to lie to my dad and said you left." He looked at me then sat on the bed "you could have at least answered the phone when my mom called. Now she's worried about me and I'll probably get grounded." He changed shirts and that's when I noticed "what happened to your bite?" He pulled the shirt over himself quickly "what do you mean?" Giving him a glaring look "Uhh I mean last night some dog made your stomach his personal chew toy now today you're good as new." "I think you're imaging things Stiles' the bite was small, you've been drinking and it's turning your imagination crazy." "Call me crazy Scott but there was a mark now there's not and you go wondering off in the middle of the night and come back as if it never happened." Scott uneasy with the conversation left and that's when I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the wall. Scott let out an immense growl and his eyes began to change "Scott you're eyes are turning yellow and that growl…Derek gave me that same growl last night..well and this morning but back to Derek. Did he bite you Scott?" Scott then pushed me and left. I knew I had to get to the bottom of this, I'm the one who put Scott in this position and I'll be dammed if I let him go through whatever issue he's going through alone.

The whole time I was headed back to Derek's house the phrase 'holy shit' kept creeping into my mind. I mean it was less than an hour ago this guy nearly killed me and yet there I was going back to his house, putting myself in the same situation, and for what? I stepped up to his front door and regret immediately entered my mind "why are you here" I mocked underneath my breath while knocking. "I really want to rip you with my teeth" is how he answered the door "you need a hug. Has anyone ever hugged you? And what is with your fascination with trying to kill me? Are you the one who bit my friend Scott last night?" Derek took a step back "You and Scott need to have this discussion, not you and me." "Fine you don't want to tell me why you made a snack of my friend or what weird fetish you have but at least the Doctor was lucky enough to help Scott" his whole mood and demeanor changed. "What Doctor?" "The one who lives in a cabin in the woods a few miles from your house." "My family has lived here for 50 years and there is no one else living in these woods." "I mean I never saw the cabin myself until last night but he claims it's always been there and just over looked. You know what why am I even answering your questions you never answer mine." Derek walked towards me forcing me against the wall again "because you're afraid of me." He had a point. "What are you?" He opened his mouth and out came fangs that he put on my neck. His eyes turned yellow and that's when I knew "you did this to Scott. I saw his eyes turn that same color in hallway of my house this morning. Was that him I saw you arguing with earlier today? He's never ran that fast in his life." Derek put his fangs back up and stepped towards the stairs facing me still. "I'm a werewolf and now Scott is also. He was trapped last night in a hunter's trap and when I freed him I bit him for personal gain." I just froze, had to process what was just said to me. "You give me hell for two days and won't even tell me why you came back to this town but now that share and tell time is here you start with 'I'm a werewolf'. Really Derek?" "Look Scott needs to learn how to control it and before he gets himself killed I need to start training him. If you, being his best friend, helps convince him to trust me then things would be a lot easier for everybody." "Trust you? I'm debating on if you're crazy or not. You bit my best friend made him whatever you are and now you need him to trust you so he won't get hunted or killed?" Derek shook his head as if to say yup that sums it up. I couldn't believe what I was hearing or seeing for that matter. "Why should he trust you when I don't?" That's when he commanded me to come to him. "Stiles, look me in the eyes…I don't want to hurt you or Scott or anyone. I just want to build a pack. That's why I came back to town. There are a lot of things you don't know about me nor will you ever and you have to accept that. But I need members and Scott was at the right place, in the right position, at the right time." He took my hand then said "Do I make you nervous?" I shook my head and replied "no. of course not I have to go back to my girlfriend." He smiled and said "I can hear your heart beat and you're lying." That's when I walked out the door and assured him I would talk to Scott. My mind was racing and for some reason the phrase 'what the hell' just seemed so appropriate. I had to talk to Scott about being a werewolf, convince him to work with Derek, a supposed to be dead but apparently alive and also a werewolf, so that Scott doesn't get killed by a hunter. My life was slowly turning into a bad porno and I had no idea how deep I was actually going to get.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Derek Pov)

The phrase I love the most in this world would have to be "I'm on top of the world." When someone uses that phrase it doesn't mean they are literally standing on top of the world it simply means they are so advance in their goals, and happy with their situation that it feels as if the world were underneath them. Makes you feel as if you've conquered the uncontrollable, tamed the beast. I've felt this powerful my entire life that's how I was breed, how I was raised to think, to act. For so long I've lied to myself, fooled myself into seeing this as a positive character trait but now I think it just may be the downfall to who I truly am. Everyone wants to have power fuel them, to stand at the top knowing no one can take you down but when you are on top of the world you have to remember its round; thus no matter where you go at some point you'll be right back where you started if you don't fall off first.

You may be asking yourself, wondering a little, have I fallen? Is this going to be a sad story about a man who had everything and lost it all? The answer is yes and no, this is about a man who had nothing but lost everything. This is about a man who fell so hard, and so fast without even knowing he was standing up to begin with. I mind as well start off with a back story so you can evaluate the whole situation from a vantage point of view. The name is Derek, when you first look at me you would envy me or love me depending if you were a man or woman. My short black hair against my smooth cream skin complexion showing my bright blue eyes draws anyone in but another distraction are my massive muscles I love to show off. I've never had a problem getting what I wanted and that right there lies the issue; I've never had a problem getting anything I wanted so rejection and failure were so foreign to me I wasn't equipped for what was about to happen next.

Have you ever had a Déjà Vu? Woken up from a dream only to be confused to if it happened while you were awake or sleeping. For the past ten years I've woke up every morning with the feeling of déjà vu; with the feeling that I've lived before but couldn't remember almost as if a past life. My strongest memories are also the most confusing for me; everything is jumbled up and on the outside I seem well put together but deep down I'm simply loosing focus on my grasp for what is real. Earliest memory would have to be when I was five years old I remember running up the long wood staircase to the attic to play. I had all my toys up there, it was kind of my secret clubhouse or runaway spot since no one else in my family went up there. Our house was massive and included seven bedrooms, a basement, and even two secret tunnels my paranoid father had installed underground. My father was a brilliant man always had a plan for something no matter what the situation he would just sit and think about all his options then make a move. My father was Rufus Hale and had a massive physic to him; he was tall, broad shoulders, and menacing eyes. He was well respected in my family as well as the oldest son of four. All of his brothers had married except for one, Peter and they all had children so I guess you could say we had a full house. Everyone lived at our house, so on the holidays it made things fun but there was a lot of tension between the adult males that resulted in separation of the children. My cousin closet in age, Brandon, and I were always arguing and trying to out dominate one another; we both felt the need to be in charge it was an instinct that came to us from birth. I would always reign supreme like my father until everything started to change. The day I spoke of earlier when I was five and in the attic I found some old, rusted looking papers dating back to the 1700's with pictures and names of everyone in our family. It looked like a family tree so I kept searching through the torn, dusty, and buried under clothes box to see what else I could find and that's when I found the book. I ran downstairs to father and asked him what a beastiary book was and he assured me not to worry and told me to run along and play. You never ask my father follow up questions, never looked him in the eyes, and never disrespected him, pretty much everyone in the family feared him except Peter and Brandon. The next day my father woke me to go hunting, I was surprised and happy yet confused because we had never gone hunting before and frankly I had no idea my father liked to hunt. I asked him if I needed camouflage gear and he just laughed a kind of crooked laugh and said I had all I needed already (remind you I was a five year old kid in superman pajamas) but reluctantly I said yes and we left. We got outside in the dawn woods and my father and uncle started sniffing the air; they looked real silly, started sniffing like a dog would when he's tracking. Then all of a sudden they stopped, froze like a deer in headlights and seemed as if they were listening for something. I stopped in place as well but I had no idea what was going on until an arrow whizzed at my head; I ducked down real fast and began screaming for my father. He grew outraged and let out a massive howl and showed fangs from his teeth and I didn't know whether to be scared at the sight of him or to be scared at the fact someone was trying to shoot me with an arrow. So me being a five year old I did both, I peed myself and ran towards home and that's when I stepped on a strip that lifted me up into a net trap hanging from a tree. I started crying and screaming and thus resulting in something I imagined as impossible, I howled; it was a baby howl of course nothing like my father's but it did the trick because in no time my uncle's were surrounding me to get me down all looking like wolves. Not regular four legged wolves, but werewolves, the kind you see from a cheesy horror movie. They had yellow eyes and got me down before running towards two men with arrows. Peter grabbed one by his neck and my other uncle grabbed the other. The three of them tore the two men a part, smiling while doing it almost as if enjoying it; almost as if they came out here today to do just that-to hunt. I just stood there, in my superman pajamas now soaked with pee and wet from tears. "His heart's beating like a drum in fast-forward, you better slow his heart rate down before his mom kills you" said my Uncle Ross to Peter. Peter just smiled and grabbed my arms and said "let's go home I'm guessing you have a few questions." I have no idea why but no matter what Peter said it always had a sarcastic tone to it. We got home and my mom was waiting by the door looked as if she was pacing. "What happened? Where the hell did you take him? Didn't I say he wasn't ready for this? My baby you peed yourself! Are you okay?" She was worried and angry and kept switching between having concern for me to anger for my Uncles. "Mama Hale, we only did what your husband asked he said it was time to see if Derek had it." "Of course he has it, I wanted to see how he would respond and he's just as weak as you were Peter. He peed himself, cried, and got himself stuck in a trap, not to mention he was almost killed by an arrow as soon as we got outside. None of his instincts kicked in." My father blared while walking in the door making the room silent and feel eerie. "He's five years old and not a killer like you are." My mother said while pushing me behind her and getting in his face. "I kill those who kill me." My father said while returning her step with a step of his own. "Hunt or be hunted? Is that how you're justifying your actions? You are a killer and you kill hunters for sport. Your grandfather is the reason hunters came to this town in the first place, the reason we're in this situa…" she was cut off mid sentence by my father saying "Enough! I'm the alpha of this pack and you along with everyone else will bow down to me." Then everyone kneeled their head down and actually bowed. They all looked angry at having to do it but what I couldn't understand at the time was why did they do it if they hated my father so much. After that day my father took Brandon under his wing, Brandon became his prodigy son while I got pushed to the background; and that's when I took up art.

My 6th grade art teacher Mrs. Stilinksi was the greatest teacher I ever had. Actually she was the only teacher I ever had; my family home schooled me like everyone in our family and she would sit down with me after class to work on some drawings. Drawing was so therapeutic to me especially when she asked me to draw my family. She thought I had such an imagination because I kept drawing my family as wolves and then she became concerned when these wolves were killing people. Mrs. Stilinksi was the only person to truly care for me, she even stood up to my father; but that was only because she didn't know better. One day after class she drove me home and my father met her at the door. "He's dropping out of your class, you are too close to him" is all my father said and was about to shut the door when she replied "your son is talented but tormented. He draws you as a monster who kills people and I don't feel as if he's safe in this environment." My father glared at me and gave me a low growl that made me whimper on cue. "My son's imagination is massive. But your curiosity for my son's talents should cease. Curiosity did kill the cat." "Well good thing I'm not a cat. I'm not afraid of you nor is your son going to stop drawing matter of fact." She grabbed my arm. "He's coming over for dinner at my house tonight." She pulled me with her and my father was stopped by my mother "Don't do it! Let your son go for tonight and we'll deal with it tomorrow." My father shut the door and Mrs. Stilinksi and I drove off. "Is everyone in your family afraid of your father?" I just looked at her. I didn't say anything I leaned my head against the window and cried silently. When we arrived to her house I walked pass what looked like a little boy's room then I saw a happy five year old come running up from behind me and grabbed the back of my leg "hi I'm stiles!" he said before sliding into the kitchen for dinner. There family looked so happy together, she told everyone that I was a student of hers and never gave my name or any details about the situation and I was grateful for that. After dinner I felt so sad, felt angry that I didn't have that, that I didn't have someone in my life who hugged me, tucked me in at night and made me feel happy or loved. I envied this kid and he had no idea who I was but before he went to bed he ran up to me and gave me his small baby blanket "this is teddy, he'll always protect when you sleep" I smiled, thanked him and got in the car. On the way to the car I saw a wolf outside the backyard. It was starring at me and I knew it was my father, I grabbed the blanket and whispered under my breath "I reject you, I want nothing to do with this family." Next thing the wolf was gone and I'm sure my father ran home to tell the family but I didn't care. "Derek maybe you should stay with me for a little bit. Your mom shakes at the sight of him and you can't even talk around him. Based on your drawings and what I've seen your relationship is anything but healthy. I'm sure we can work something out I mean Stiles has plenty of room we have plenty of food you can stay in school and draw." I gave a bright smile, the first smile in many years and just nodded "I hope it can work out." Nothing more was needed to be said. We arrived to my house, deep in the woods and I remember after getting out of the car being sprayed with something and hearing Mrs. Stilinksi scream. I fainted and couldn't wake up for hours. Peter and my dad were yelling and then my dad yelled in a menacing voice "it will be done. I rather die than be rejected. Either we die now or we die later. Brandon is worthless." I woke up hearing this, tied to a chair while Mrs. Stilinksi was not moving, eyes closed, and head down. Then a man in a uniform walked in saying "My grandson stays out of this. Boyd is to never have anything to do with this family nor shall our families cross paths again. That is the deal. After you finish the process I will cover this up and fix your mess like I've always done." A crooked smile came across my father's face and that's when Peter unleashed his claws and fangs and tore a gauge in my father's neck. My other two uncles' joined in tearing my father apart while I was watching I was yelling for them to stop but they wouldn't. They laughed as they were killing him then the guy in the sheriff's uniform shot Mrs. Stilinksi in the head. Anger unknown grew in me and I unleashed a massive howl that drew strength and I broke free of the chains and commanded them to stop. My uncle's laughed at me and called me a little boy. They told me I got this nice lady killed and that I was worthless like my dead father. As Peter finished killing him his eyes grew red and that's when it happened; I transformed to a wolf like my father and out of uncontrollable rage killed my Uncle Ross. The kill felt good it felt natural almost normal. "How do you feel now?" my uncle Peter asked me with a devious joy in his voice. "He turned? Let's go before he kills us all." Is what my mother said as she walked into the room where we were all gathered? That's when the Sheriff put two bullets in my already dead father's head and I turned back to normal. I sat on the hard wood floor and cried at everything that was going on; I cried at liking the kill and for my father making me accept the wolf. I never wanted the wolf it's not a gift it's a curse; you can be the Alpha but there can only be one blood wolf passed down generationally. Everyone feared my father because he was not only the Alpha but he was the wolf as well, he was cocky, arrogant, mean, and vicious and I never wanted to be him. I starred at Mrs. Stilinksi and then my mother, Peter, Brandon, other Uncle, and three cousins all left. Peter smiled and said "have fun." Just like that I was alone with no one and the one person who truly cared for me and tried to protect me died because of me. I held on to the blanket, grabbed a bag with clothes and food and left. I have no idea what happened to my family, no idea why that Sheriff protected my father's evil ways or why anything had to happen; only thing I knew was that I had to leave that small town and never return.

Well since this story takes place in the small town I guess you can say I didn't stay away forever. The next ten years will be told at various times throughout but as for now it's important to express why I was so angry. My childhood molded me into this person who hated people so much I started using everyone to my advantage. I was on top of the world because I kept moving, I had to keep up the rotation of the moving planet and it felt good. I had grown so use to using people because I had to that deep down I forgot that's the opposite of who I wanted to be; I was growing into my father everyday and the angrier I became the more natural it was. Then I say about five days ago I was in a small town and thought I had seen my mom. She kept starring at me and I was starring at her then she walked over to me as I was sitting down on an outside patio at the local bistro and she said "you never saw me nor do you know who I am. You need to return home, build a pack, and get wise. They ran into trouble and need the wolf to live." As quickly as she came, that's how quick she left. I'm not sure if that was my mom or not it was so long since I had seen her I figured them all to be dead but only thing she provided me were lots of questions and bad memories. I finished my food, got in my car and drove home. I drove 500 miles only stopping for gas and food and didn't even bother getting clothes. The way I figured it I could always make a clothing store give me generous amounts of clothing for free. Lots of blood has been shed over the years and that house contained so many haunting thoughts I had no idea as to why I was returning and how I could trust her after all these years. 500 miles and a lot of thinking later I arrived to the woods to the town I vowed never to see again. I stepped out and touched the first tree I saw and just cried; I remembered everything that happened and became short of breath. I turned around after smelling sweat and saw a squad car parked a few miles away, I could hear his heart increase speed as I caught his attention. I left into the woods waiting to hear him follow but after silence for a few moments I figured it was safe to continue home. Standing in front of my house seemed like a bad dream as if it wasn't really happening to me. I walked in and just thought about everything going on and how I was caught; by a trap so I placed a trap in the woods and waited for someone to become my victim.

The next day I caught a familiar scent; the scent I smelled when my father took me hunting and the arrow grazed my head. I looked and saw a moving truck and followed it to it's destination and the closer I got the stronger the scent was. It was a scent that stuck in the back of my mind like a scratch-n-sniff and I had no clue why. I watched the family of three unpack the truck with the cops' help. Then I saw him, I saw the kid who hugged my leg and gave me his childhood blanket, the kid who called himself Stiles. At first sight I wanted to run up and hug him, I wanted to hold him so close and say sorry for getting his mom killed. I wanted to thank him for giving me hope that there is good in this world but I knew him being around me would only result in disaster like his mother. I starred at him and he starred at me almost as if he remembers me from somewhere but not sure where. Then he left, just like that and I wanted to follow him but I didn't; the scent was so compelling I wanted to know who they were. So I waited, I've learned to be patient; and less than an hour later there was Stiles again. He smelled like his blanket and had the innocent face I once envied; and with emotion and rage building up I knew I had to leave and go home. My trap still in place I waited inside till I heard the fatal scream around midnight. I ran into the woods and saw this dorky looking kid trapped and wanted to just leave him, what the hell was I going to do with him he was so skinny and weak looking I felt turning him was pointless but I needed a pack so a pack I shall have. I tore him from the trap, gave him the bite, and left back for my house before noticing two figures coming my way. The guy smelled so familiar it was distinct almost like the Sheriff who covered for my dad but yet different; same heart beat and blood flow but different bodily chemicals maybe a cousin or brother. I waited in my house because I was unsure as to if these were the people I was warned about or not; trusting was not in me as it is so everyone officially became on my radar. I waited till hours later and couldn't smell anyone before calling for the beta I turned. I howled for him and waited for his arrival to see a weak 16 year old boy. I led him into the house and let him sleep while the transformation took place and in the morning he had more answers than I was willing to give him. "What the hell did you do to me?" He kept asking all sweaty and pathetic looking. "You were dying so I saved you. I gave you the bite that turned you into what I am. Stronger, faster, and your body heals faster than any medicine or doctor." He looked confused and I was lying of course. "What am I?" "A werewolf." He took off outside and I ran to catch up with him. We argued a little bit and finally I assured him if he were to tell anyone he would be killed. I assured him I needed to train him on how to control the werewolf gene inside him now and that he needed to be careful on who he trusted. He said Stiles was his best friend and that he could be trusted and like word vomit I shouted "No!" Did fate not only bring me back to this town but did Fate let me turn the best friend of the kid who haunted my nightmares for ten years? Scott turned around adn left and so did I. I needed to go home and think; I didn't want Stiles getting hurt like his mother, I didn't want him involved in any situation and I couldn't risk losing another person for my life. I wasn't worth the death of anyone. And just like that there was Stiles at my house asking me questions. He wanted answers on why I was back and why died in my place. Truth was I had no clue what he was talking about because my family left; only one's dead were my Uncle Ross, my father, and his mother. But if the story was reported that we all were killed then that's the story I was going to have to stick with. I scared him away but I could tell he cared for me, that he felt sorry for me and deep down wanted to protect me. I could feel the love of his mom all over him and she passed down the trait for loving me something that I wished she hadn't. After him leaving the first time he soon came back a second like clock work and this time his heart was racing faster; protection wasn't the only thing on his mind I actually made him nervous. Then I thought about it, maybe if I get close to him Scott will trust me so I can train him and possibly be introduced to others who could be turned as well. Everything started falling into place and I thought to myself, "what bodies did my father bury and why?" Little did I know those skeletons were the least of my problems.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Stiles Pov)

"Now a lay me down to sleep, pray the lord my soul to keep, for if I shall die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take." The Lord's Prayer is something I haven't heard since I was maybe three years old; in my house we aren't that religious but the prayer is just kind of something every little child is taught to help him sleep at night. To give them the security that they are being watched over by some higher power that sees all and in essence that's kind of creepy. I never really just paid attention to those words before; actually let them sink into my soul and evaluate what is going on in this phrase. How bad must things have to be to ask for a being you've never even seen to take your soul in the middle of the night; do you not understand how trusting one must be to ask of this every single night. I'm not even sure to what extent I believe God is real but due to certain events over the course of the week I think the Lord's Prayer is my only option.

I think deep down I'm still trying to find myself; find out who I am or what I represent and even why I was put on this earth. If you truly thought about it, so many women get abortions, lose their babies, or can't reproduce; so why out of all the odds did I make it when so many other's couldn't. That question just eats away at my soul some nights to the point I wake up and just take a walk to clear my mind, to find a purpose, to get to a destination. Now that I met Derek, I have a destination. Now my question to you is, have you ever been the smartest kid in class, then the Asian kid transfers and now you're the second smartest kid in the class. At first you had no idea there were kids smarter than you, but after knowing him you realize you weren't even smart at all; you were just good at memorizing facts. That's how I was until I met Derek; before him I thought I knew who I was or who I wanted to be, but now I realize I was only being who I thought I had to be. Through his anger and passion I've seen myself in a different realm, a different light; I've tested myself to the point I'm still surprised to even be alive and functionally normal. I guess you're wondering what happened to make me have this "eureka moment" and the answer is Derek Hale.

A few days passed and still no sign of Scott; I went to his house but his mom always blew me off in a manner "Sorry Stiles I haven't seen him but when I do I'll let him know you stopped by." She would give a nervous smile then close the door, peeping through the window blinds to see if I got in the car or not before walking away from the door. Scott was a werewolf, so what? My father's an asshole and well I'm a jackass. Everyone has to be something; it's just the way the world and humans were designed but that didn't give him the right to just blow me off like that. We've spent our entire lives together basically and now you wouldn't even be able to guess we knew each other existed and I'm not sure if I'm the only one hurt right now that I lost a best friend to a situation that doesn't have to be that big of a deal. Every night I would go to bed, after not seeing Scott in school and I would grow angry at Derek for doing this to him; angry at Derek for taking away the only escape from reality that I had since the death of my mother. So after one restless night of questioning my existence I went on a jog and ended up at the woods. It's funny because I remember running, I remember thinking, I remember feeling slightly cold, but I don't remember going to his house; I don't remember thinking about Derek at all; I don't remember why all I remember is how. How I was compelled or drawn to him in my subconscious like our souls have either met before or were destined to be together or both. As I stood there in front of Derek's house, shivering there he was; almost as if he knew I was coming or heard me from a mile away. He stuck his arms out and yelled for me to come in as he had a blanket waiting for me by the door. "I could hear your teeth chattering from down the road. What the hell were you thinking?" he said in a caring, angry, seductive, low toned voice. "I don't know I guess I wasn't. I go running to clear my mind sometimes and for some reason I came here, not really sure how or why but I did." As I gave him my response I just watched his eyes as they turned from angry to joy then to sorrow and back to anger all within the matter of seconds; it must be so confusing feeling all those things at once. He turned away from me then sat on the brown couch facing the wall and asked in a somber tone "why are you here?" he then put his head down with hands in his lap and waited for my response. "Derek I'm drawn to you like a deer is to headlights, or a moth is to a bug zapper. I know that you're probably going to get me killed yet for some reason I can't turn away, and just like you would think evolution would have made deer's and moth's smarter they can't help who they are at base level. To be honest neither can I. They say human nature is a generalization but they're wrong, human nature is on the individual bases because at my base level is you Derek." As the words escaped my mouth I fought back emotional tears of being scared and confused as to what I actually just said and what those words meant. Derek just sat there, and like Johnny Depp in Cry Baby one single tear strolled down his left cheek before saying "What is it about you Stilinksi's?" Derek couldn't believe he just said that, "I mean Stilinksi…what is it about you Stilinksi" Derek tried to correct himself but his tone and manner just came off as very nervous and secretive. He tried to avoid his slip up by continuing his sentence. " I mean you don't know me Stiles, you just met me and already I turned your best friend into a werewolf probably ruining his life as we know it, and yours and yet here you are. I could be a killer, a monster…" I cut him off by saying "yea and I could be a rapist or a creepy peeping tom with a foot fetish who steals underwear in the middle of the night." Derek just looked for a second "Is there a point to this Stiles or are you making a confession because Derek don't do confessions." I just laughed and said "No Derek I do not rape people but I am pointing out we all have the possibility of being something or someone else, it's the mystery of knowing who a person is at their core." Derek thought about it and said "you're right but...wait what do you mean you don't rape people...Stiles if I catch you stealing my underwear" We both had a tension easing laugh and then Derek continued "Seriously Stiles you don't understand where I've been or what I'm capable of. My base core is laced with evil roots and I'm trying to break free from that. My family breed me to being some wolf puppet for them and no matter how hard I try to escape it I can't." I walked over to Derek, held his hands to my chest and said "do you feel that." "Yes it's your heart beat." "Exactly! It's my heart beating, close your eyes and feel the rhythm of my heart." I took our hands and placed them on his heart. "Now do you feel that? Do you feel the beating pattern of your heart and how it's sequenced with mine. You're not a monster at your base core, no matter what they did to you or tried to do but a part of me is with you. Somehow we are connected, our hearts beat as one and I'm not going to let you go thru life having to be alone anymore. Nobody deserves that curse." I stepped away from him and just watched him as he sat up on the couch. He started making circles with his fingers on the arm of couch and it reminded me of my mom. "What are you thinking about?" he asked me. I replied with "Nothing…I said all I had to say"

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because you remind me of my mother she would make circles whenever she was thinking about something…I never saw anyone else do that before."

"You never mentioned your mother before."

"I don't talk about her much not even to Scott or my dad."

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing and everything. Some say car accident, some say she was driving drunk, some say she died in a fire, some say she was kidnapped. A small town like this everyone has a story they like to tell, but I try not to listen."

"I'm sorry" After saying those two words he got up from the couch and just stood in front of me almost as if he wanted to hold me, to hug me, to comfort me, and his hands began to reach for me before he jerked back. "You don't have to fear me Derek" "Stiles I don't fear you, I fear for you." And just like that a knock was at the door interrupting a true Kodak, lifetime, moment in progress. The door opened and who was it? "Mom?" Derek said in a confused tone. I'm not sure who was more shocked me for thinking Derek's mother was dead, Derek for seeing his mother whom I'm sure he thought was dead, or for his mother to see Derek teary eyed with some boy in his house at 1 in the morning. A lot of confused faces were going on that night. She stepped into the house looked around as if embracing old memories and looked at me then at Derek then sat down on the stairs dropping her black purse to the floor.

"I remember sitting on these stairs many nights, braiding your cousins' hair or arguing with your father…so many memories on these wooden steps."

"Why are you here?" Derek stopped her memory lane monologue.

"Just like your father, cutting to the chase I see. There's a problem, something's not right."

"That would have made a lot more sense if I knew what you were talking about."

She looked at me then down at the ground.

"He knows everything mom."

"Oh, I didn't know you two were that close I mean…"

"I should leave."

I felt entirely too awkward.

"No stiles you stay it's too late for you to be going home on foot."

"I'll make it short then. Derek there are hunter's in town and they arrived a day or two after I gave you the warning the other week. It's impossible for them to have tracked you especially since you are not part of the pack which means someone who knows you either works with them, or someone is deceiving us both."

"I'm not understanding how either are possible, I've been alone for far too many years and no one then even knew. Unless…"

"I thought the same thing Derek"

I just stood there watching those two talk in code and was hoping she would leave soon.

"We have bigger problems than the hunter's Derek. You need to build a pack, strong and soon. You need to protect yourself and erase your scent. I can smell you a mile away."

And just like that, she picked up her purse and as quickly as she arrived she left.

"Wow your mother is like an older, hot, mysterious milf version of red riding hood with that black cape hoodie she had on."

While I thought it was funny, at the moment Derek couldn't appreciate my sense of humor.

"Stiles I have to go, you should spend the night here and just leave in the morning."

"I don't understand where are you going?"

"You can't be around me."

"You can't get rid of me Derek. Let me help you. Helping you will help me. I can't shake it. Just lay here with me tonight, in the morning we'll make a plan weighing our options pros and cons. She said you needed a strong pack but Derek the human in you needs someone who is smart and capable. The human in you needs me."

And just like that he walked over to me, pinned me to the floor and chocked me with his hands. "I could kill you right here. You're not afraid of me, but if you die it's on you not me. If you get hurt it's your fault not mine. I can't handle the guilt of another…" And just like that he trailed off, gazing at the wooden floor so absent minded. "You're right let's just lay down." I wasn't going to tell him I knew he changed the subject, I'm just glad he wasn't fighting me anymore. I think he kind of likes chocking me, the guy is real kinky I must say. As we laid down on the floor a very warm Derek got next to me and put the blanket over us both. I saw the sorrow in his eyes and rubbed the side of his hair and ear. Gently rubbing up and down while singing "some days trouble will knock on the door. Some days sorrow will show up wanting more. Some days happiness will seem to disappear. But even in those some days I will be here." It's something my mom use to sing to me to help me sleep and then the unthinkable happened, Derek started crying like a little child who missed his mommy type of crying. I just held him, and we just laid there none of us saying a word till we fell asleep.

I woke up to Derek yelling

"Get behind me!" I did as I was told unsure as to what was going on exactly or why. Derek's eyes were a menacing red, fangs and claws were in full throttle and as he let out a massive growl his nose crinkled at the top. It was actually very cute. That's when the door opened and a panicked Scott was rushing in.

"Derek we have to go I'm not what's going on but there are some guys out in the woods who really want to kill me and you right now…Wait why is stiles here?"

"I smelled hunter's and not you…how come I can't smell you?"

"Some lady I ran into yesterday gave me this cream to put on that will mask my scent. She said she could help with my condition." Derek turned to look to me to see if I was thinking of something and of course I was.

"You two do what you need to do and I will find the hunter's. I will play the helpless victim role saying something just ran passed me in the woods pointing them in the wrong direction."

Derek grabbed my arm. "Stiles you are stupid for having so much heart for someone you shouldn't even care for."

"Derek I'm sure he's doing this for me. I'm his best friend."

"Now you're my best friend?" I blurted. "I haven't seen or heard from you in how many days? And all for what? Scott I'm not some toy you just throw away then pick back up."

Scott was searching for words I could see it in his eyes. "Don't respond Scott I have to go hunt some hunter's as if that's not ironic." And I brushed past Derek and Scott and left out the door. Until I actually saw him face to face I had no clue how angry I was at him, how betrayed I was that he went to Derek before me. Then again I'm not sure if I'm angry that Scott went to Derek for help or that I was jealous that Derek needed Scott. Yet there I was standing out in the middle of the forest searching for hunter's who are trying to kill my friends and that's when it hit me I didn't think this one through all the way. I also started thinking maybe the hunter's ran operation kind of like the mafia but not really. If you think about it if you were trying to kill something that shouldn't exist and this went up a high chain of command what would you do to protect the secret? You would have people in positions that you would have to come in contact with them without it seeming suspicious. Like a teacher, a doctor, or even a sheriff. Could my dad be working for the hunters? He became Sheriff unopposed shortly after my mom died, and he was stern about me staying away from the Argent family. Could the Argent family be the hunter's then, if they are then does that mean my father was indirectly warning me to stay away from them? Did he know Derek was a werewolf? The second Derek came to town my dad would have known even though he played it off at the station as if he didn't know but did he know? Then tipped off the Argent family thus creating their sudden arrival? Or was Derek's mom playing him this whole time thus setting him up for her personal gain? I mean how else where she to have known Scott was the one who was turned and why would she hide his scent to where the pack can't find each other? That's when I was hit in the head with what I thought was a rock. "what the hell" I yelled while holding my head. A man dressed in all black came from the woods and asked me what I was doing here. "I ran here last night when I couldn't sleep. It was so dark I feared getting lost so I just slept out here. I was on my way home when something ran passed me that freaked me out next thing I know I'm being attacked by rocks." The guy looked me up and down, smirked then said I was lying. As I was trying to run he grabbed me from behind kicked me to my knees and hit me in the back of the head. Another man comes up and ropes my hands behind my back and drags me to a tree where he punches me a few times before saying. "Where are your friends? The longer you refuse to talk the longer we will prolong your death." He kicked me in the stomach and I threw up. I couldn't talk, I tried to open my mouth so I could say fuck you but nothing wanted to come out. I guess my body was in shock I had literally became a vegetable and the only thing I could think of was "Now a lay me down to sleep. I pray the Lord my soul to keep. For if I shall die before I wake. I pray the Lord my soul to take."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Scott P.O.V.

"I'm starring at the man in the mirror, and I'm asking him to change his ways.." As the Michael Jackson song was blaring in the background while I was laying on my plaid sheets, I thought about his words in the song. As cliché as it may be songs on the radio or tv shows always seem to have some deep subliminal messages that know how to hit home just when you need to hear it the most. And I, sadly enough, have fallen victim to that cliché because as I am laying with my eyes closed, all I could think about in that moment was the recent events of my life all leading up to the point in which I was becoming in desperate need of some self reflection. I may not be able to control the fact I'm a werewolf but I can control not ending up making the one mistake that is non-forgivable…ending up like my father; Richard Lygner. Even his name means liar in German, everything about the man screams lies, and deceit. The sound of his name is basically banned from our house and rightly so, the man kept more secrets than Victoria. I had to spend too many nights wiping my mother's tears away as he left us nearly bankrupt with all his secret meetings, late night phone calls, week at a time disappearing, cheating. My mom tolerated him long enough because she wanted me to have a some-what normal childhood but with all my memories the best one I have is the day she kicked him out. As they stood there arguing and he turned towards the door giving me one last look of goodbye I thought I would never see him again and I was glad but now I think he's the one who has all the answers.

I never believed in fate until a few days ago, so much has happened I'm not even sure if what I'm experiencing is reality or one long coma dream. Maybe none of this is real, maybe I was in a car accident with Stiles and winded up in the hospital in some coma or maybe this is purgatory. I'm not sure but what I do know is that everything that is happening to me just seems a little to unreal and that there must be some supernatural explanation for my unfortunate turn of events. Maybe the universe is against me or this is some bad karma coming back to bite me in the ass and get revenge on something someone did in my family generations ago. There had to be some force working against me because the last person I ever wanted to see was the exact person who started my-self reflection montage. I'm rewinding the story back to a few days ago, I was in my room trying to gather my head around the fact I was a werewolf when the doorbell rang. I looked through the peep hole and couldn't believe my eyes, I opened the door and yelled "what the hell are you doing here?" even before my mind could process what my mouth was saying. He just stood there, he didn't speak, he didn't move, he just stood there as if he was processing what was going on in his mind before making the next move. My father looked different, he was bigger, taller, his eyes were deeper almost worn out, and seemed older in the face as if he had it rough. There were little crow feet wrinkles forming at his left eye and his black curly hair was much shorter and less curly than normal. He was wearing ripped blue jeans with a white t-shirt and had his hands in his pockets as he was observing me. "It's been a while Scott." Was all he could say to me after all these years, and after all the pain he's put my mother in; I felt as if those words were an insult. His voice was so rigid the words kind of rolled of his tongue in the form of a murmur. "You have questions, I have answers, may I come in." He kept trying to talk and all I wanted to do was slam the door in his face but after seeing him at the front door after all this time the kid in me wanted to jump in his arms and have him hold me to sleep. "Look Scott I don't want trouble, while your mom is at work I would really like to talk to you." I gestured for him to step in and as he walked in, hands still in pockets, he observed the house. He started looking at all the walls and paintings almost as if seeing them for the first time or trying to remember many forgotten memories; memories of regret. He came into the living room and sat on the blue couch rubbing the arm of it in a back in forth motion while starring at the carpet. "I remember when you were five and you threw up on this couch" he pointed to the middle cushion, "your mom was so mad at you but I picked you up, took you upstairs, and told you" I cut him by saying "that everything was going to be okay." He stopped starring at the carpet to stare at me "and I meant that Scott. I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness or even make excuses for my actions; no words can justify the pain you and your mother had to endure on the count of me. I'm a man and I stand up to my mistakes but once I got word you were treading down a dangerous path I had to return." Anger grew in my body, I could feel my temperature raising and the wolf increasing yet I had no idea how to control it yet. "You received word I'm headed down a dangerous path? Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? I thought you disappeared for good…why have you returned?" He stood up and walked towards me

"I left but never stopped watching over you or your mother."

"So you were stalking us…that's not illegal at all."

"I wasn't stalking I was secretly observing…that's not the point the point is that I saw you with Derek Hale. He's bad news"

"Derek Hale is none of your concern."

"Do you know about his mother? Did you know she was scared for him? She would call me some nights after everyone went to sleep and would vent to me, asking me advice on her son. She even asked me to take him at one point."

"How do you know Derek's mother?"

"I met her at school, she was up there talking with Stiles' mom trying to get Derek into her class. We just started talking and she unloaded on me…told me things I'm sure her husband would have killed her for."

"Wait so you mean Stiles' mom knew Derek? Does stiles know that?"

"Stiles is the key to everything. He always has been and always will be; best way to protect that key is to keep it away from everyone. Distance yourself from Stiles, let Derek know Stiles should be as far away from all of this as possible for his sake and yours."

"Wait what? What are you talking about? What is this that you are referring to?" I just kept shouting at him with question upon question but just as quickly as he came he left out the door without a single goodbye; just one last look that said it all. How involved was my father in all this? Was the reason he left, to protect us? All the lies, secrets, deceit was that all for our own good? I've spent so many years making him the bad guy but with all my lying I'm doing to my mom, Allison, and everyone was I really any different than him? At risk of being a hypocrite I pushed all those thoughts out of my mind and knew I had to talk to Derek.

"Derek, I'm glad you picked up did you know your mother and my father knew each other?"

"They what?

"Can't get into details now but basically my father said Stiles was the key to everything and that you and I should stay away from him in order to protect him. Does that mean anything to you?"

"I have to go Scott, I'll stay away from Stiles" and just like that he hung up the phone without a single question, hesitation, or doubt. How did he not have questions when I had so many of my own?

And just when I was grabbing my coat to leave who should pull up? My mother and she had this confused look on her face while pointing down the road so I knew a question was about to be asked. "Scott I think it's official, I've worked way too hard because that guy down the road in a black Honda looked just like your father." A part of me wanted to lie to her, to protect her, but the other part of me wanted to warn her and protect her heart fore if she were to ever run into him. "Mom that was dad, he had stopped by making no sense at all saying I should stay away from Stiles and something about Derek's mother." I felt as if telling her the half truth would be enough to throw off any future questions and or suspensions. "He what? Scott you've never been known for your sense of humor so deciding to start now would be a really bad idea." I clinched my jaw a little. "Why would your father, the guy who left us, lied to us, and destroyed our home come back after all this time?" She was getting louder with every word. "I told you, I think he was drunk, he said he saw me with Derek and it made him remember Derek's mother telling him that I should stay away from Stiles' something about that will protect him. I'm just as confused as you are. He left as quickly as he came." Fury and confusion were written all over my mother's face at this point. "Why did you let him in? What do you mean saw you, does that mean he's been stalking you? Has that low life been in town this whole time? Where the hell did he go and why does your friendship have anything to do with Stiles…how does he even know about you and Stiles…I need a drink." As my mom sat down on the stairs to the left, rubbing her temples, I ran into the kitchen to pour her a glass of rum. This stuff smelled awful, I remember Stiles and I stealing some of his dad's when we were like 7; I think we threw up for the whole night and no one even knew my mom thought we had caught a 24 hour flu or something. We even got the chance to stay home from school the next day, it's memories like that is the reason why I can't just stay away from Stiles he's my best friend I trust him with my life and my father, well he's just another guy. "Here mom, you could use this. Look I don't know what dad meant but he seemed pretty serious like he was bothered or something. Maybe I should stay away from Stiles a few days just to see what happens; if my friendship really is putting him in danger I rather be safe than sorry. And if I or you see dad again we can call the cops but until then let's just enjoy now and try and get on with our lives." She took a few sips then after placing the cup on the stair beside her said "sadly enough I thought I would never have to hear those words again. I'm done with having your father in my life and okay we'll try your way but I swear to you Scott if you see him, smell him, hell even think about him we're calling the cops…deal?" I murmured deal then walked away, grabbing my coat and heading for a walk I just needed to clear my mind.

As I was walking my feet decided to take me on a path to Allison's house, before I could tell my body no I was knocking on her door awaiting an answer. The door opened and there she was as beautiful as ever in a blue sweater dress that stopped just pass her knees. "Scott I was just about to text you, how are you?" The more she talked the cuter her smile was as she flirtatiously kept pushing her hair behind her ear. "I was in the neighborhood" we both shared a short laugh before she ushered me to come in. Her house was massive with an ancient greek type décor. She had two stairwells that lead to an upstairs and as we walked up the staircase to the left I could paintings of war vets who were killed in combat all over her walls. "You're family is really into wars huh?"

"Yea every male has been in the service going back to well our family first started; war is in our blood I guess." More like killing is what I thought in my head. "So are you interested in wars and stuff? I mean I'm not sure if you're the Barbie girl type or not." She giggled as we got to her room; I saw knives incased on her wall above the bed and thought to myself definitely not the Barbie type. "As you can tell I'm not into barbie's unless she has an Ak-47 strapped to her. But I am into chemistry." Nice I'm in love with a girl who's learning how to kill people without leaving a trace. "Whelp I definitely admire the hobby." We sat down on the bed and I reached over to the brown photo album in a corner.

"Where are the baby pictures?"

"I'm not sure…but here are the rest."

"I kind of wanted to see what you looked like as a baby tho"

"What are you a pedophile?"

"Nope…sadly not a pedophile I just like looking at babies naked."

We shared an awkward laugh

"No I just want to make sure before I get involved with a girl she was born a girl ya know"

"It all makes sense to me now…yes Scott I was born a female but doesn't mean I'm going to stay that way."

My laughter quickly stopped as hers grew louder and harder. "I'm kidding!" she said as nudged me. She was so beautiful as a child, still is; her father on the other hand in multiple pictures was caught holding a gun or a knife in the background. "Is your father some sort of collector?" She looked away for a second. "No, not a collector necessarily more of a hunter you know Deer and things." The things part was what caught my attention, her heart raced on that word and more infliction was pressed on it; almost as if the things were a secret. Maybe the Argent's really are hunter's it would only make sense they show up the same time Derek does. But if they are hunter's does that mean they can tell a werewolf or not like six sense or try and keep Allison and I away? The disturbing thought of having to part from the possible best thing that's ever happened to me was out of the question, I would be extra careful if I had to but I would not let anyone stand between us. She just looked at me and I looked at her, "You want to get out of here? I mean you haven't seen the town yet I could show you around." She smiled and hopped off the bed "hmm my very own tour guide slave how could I possibly say no." For some reason when she said the word slave it turned me on; I started picturing me as her sex slave and as we walked down the stairs I quickly went limp at the sight of Mr. Argent. "Hello Mr. Argent my name is Scott, I met your daughter when you moved in." He looked at me, his piercing blue eyes burned a hole in my soul almost, "Allison has mentioned you. So where are you off to?" Allison went over to kiss her dad on the cheek "Scott has willingly offered to be my tour guide slave for the day." Mr. Argent gave a smile "Does he know what he's getting into?" She smiled back and held on to my arm "not yet but he will." I thought it was going great we were laughing, smiling, joking, but as I ushered Allison to leave before me Mr. Argent gave me a devilish grin; a grin that had a more minister meaning behind it and at that moment I had no idea how minister it could be.

We got in her car and I decided to show her the park first, I wanted to start off with something romantic to show her my sensitive side before my stupid side showed. I found a picture perfect spot under a massive tree and we just sat down in the grass watching the people go by. A lady in a pink jumpsuit was running, a man with his dog walking, some children squirting each other with water guns, an old couple holding hands, a young woman pushing a stroller and all the while it was so peaceful. Allison jumped up and took her shoes off "come on Scott twirl with me." I just looked at her for a second and then she started twirling in circles barefoot in the grass and I knew at that moment I wanted to be with her for rest of my life. I got up and twirled with her just enjoying the here and now of the world thinking about nothing at all until I got a glimpse of a lady in a black hoodie standing by a nearby tree whispering. "Scott I know you can hear me. Don't look at me or in my direction, keep acting normal I need to talk to you. Hunters are going to come for you and I know you have a lot of questions and I have answers but not now. I'm leaving this cream right here it will mask your scent I got it from a friend of a friend, be safe." And just like that she disappeared. "Allison hold on for a second I'll be right back." I went to the tree, picked up the cream and had no idea whether to listen to her or not. She knew I was a werewolf, she knew about the hunters, she probably knows Derek but who was she? She said she had answers but to what questions? And was she following me? Just like my father was following me and showed up all of a sudden…does she know my father? So many questions, so many connections, so many worries but one thing was for certain Allison and I were twirling and right then that's all that mattered.

After the park we went to grab some food then headed back to Allison's house. Her father was out on a hunting trip with some of his buddies so we were alone and that's when she grabbed my arm and asked me if I wanted to see some of her father's collection. I gave an obvious gulp before taking a tour of the garage and it seemed completely normal on the outside; I could see animal heads, smell animal blood but something else caught my attention. I went over to the head of a deer mounted to the wall and touched it's mouth, something behind it or in it maybe was definitely blood and definitely dead but it was definitely not animal; it was human. I stumbled back instantly and almost tripped over the table of tools behind me making Allison giggle. "It's okay Scott, it's already dead it can't hurt you." Little did she know I wasn't worried about the deer hurting me at all. I wonder if she knew her father's little collection was deeper than just animals, because of the animals I couldn't sense if the blood was from a werewolf or other beast but it was definitely human blood. Did he hunt humans? Did every male in her family become part of the war because they were so psychotic that killing anything or anyone would do? I had to get to Stiles to see if his dad had any research on the Argent's, or if we could find out something about them maybe a pattern or something. It could be the reason why they move around so much, so they won't keep a trail but trail or no trail I had to get back into this house without Allison around so I can take a deeper look. "Allison today was basically amazing. Even though you did make me your slave I must say I don't mind." She laughed while holding her mouth and stepping closer to me "well good because I look forward to you being my slave again someday soon." And just like that we kissed; it was passionate as I grabbed the back of her neck and she grabbed mine and neither of us wanted to stop or let us for air. "Your dad is home," is what I murmured in between kissing. "I don't hear anything." I ushered her to the front door and counted down "5…4…3…2…1" and as I was reaching 1 her dad pulled into the driveway making her blush "Hmm a psychic huh?" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left before anything awkward would happen between her father and me again. As I walked past his car door I smelled something rotting in the back of the car, Mr. Argent gave me a deamonizing look and I just kept walking.

A few days later as I was going home from being with Allison I was knocked to the ground by an arrow in my back. I tore it off, and took it out before hearing "He's with Derek now, you can't save him! You must kill him." It sounded like a man and a woman or maybe two women I wasn't sure but what I did know was that I had to run for my life or else I would be dead. I ran to the only place I knew to go, Derek's house; as I got there I found him with Stiles which was beyond bazaar and Stiles was so angry at me. I know I've been blowing him off lately but it was his protection didn't he know that? And just like that we were split up, Derek and I running for our lives while my best friend who was completely defenseless was staying behind to save me; shouldn't it be the other way around especially after all I put him through. "Scott, keep running no matter what and hide. I'm going back for Stiles I can't let him risk himself for me." I should have said no that was my job, I should have never let Stiles stay behind, I should have thought of the idea of turning around but I didn't; all I could think about Allison and just like that my father crept into my mind again. "I'll know how to find you, now go." And just like that I kept running while Derek turned back around to save a guy, to my knowledge, he didn't even know. I ran for what seemed like hours, running back all the trees and grass and bugs and thought to myself nothing could touch me in this moment I was invincible. Just imagine a few weeks ago I couldn't even run from a snail but look at me now, this bite was a gift it was power but it was also the one thing standing in between me and Allison; was she worth giving all this up for? That's a question I don't have the answer to just yet.

I found a spot in a ditch just outside of town; I waited for over 8 hours and never heard from Derek or Stiles I thought the worst so I headed home in hopes my mother wouldn't be freaking out. It was a long journey home, and I was left with thoughts for far too long I was an awful person and my father was wrong. Staying away from Stiles didn't save him; it nearly got him killed and only brought him closer to Derek. I had to talk to Stiles, even if that meant me getting grounded so be it I had to make sure he was okay. So I went to his bedroom window and tapped on the glass; at first I thought he wasn't home but then I heard him breathing and his heart racing almost as if he was trying to pretend like he wasn't there. "Stiles I can hear you, I know you're awake please let me in we need to talk." He was hesitant at first but eventually he opened the window and then sat in the chair farthest from me.

"Remember when we were like 7 and tried that rum and threw up for like the whole night. Our parents thought we were sick and got to stay home; we spent the entire day making cookies, playing video games, and promised each other we would be there for one another no matter what."

"I remember that day, I also remember you leaving me for dead even after ignoring me all week but finding time for your precious Allison."

"It's not like that, there are some things you can't know for your own protection. Trust me on that."

"You know Scott you aren't known for your humor but that was funny, the words Trust me actually came out of your mouth like you were sincere. You're selfish Scott, did you even notice my face? If it wasn't for Derek I would be dead right now. You are just like your"

"Don't say it..not from you…you can't say that. I'm not like my father. My father came to visit the other day and he told me to stay away from you because me being around you would put you in danger. He said you were the key to everything and then took off. It was random, it was weird, he even knew about Derek. I have so many questions for him but just like that he vanished, and if he was right and I was putting you in danger than that I couldn't live with."

"Scott I don't know what to say. What you said makes sense but the truth of the matter is you didn't come back for me; if I were Allison you would have came back but I'm expendable to you. Derek almost died trying to save me, he didn't care about the consequences all he cared about was trying to save me while I was trying to save the both of you. I risked my life for you and you act like it was no big deal; as if I wanted to be involved in all of this. If you want to be in this friendship you need to be devoted to it." He was right; I was selfish so wrapped up in Allison and I totally treated him as if he was nothing. That was something my father had mastered and I refused to let the wolf make me the same. "Stiles you're right, I was selfish, only caring about Allison and so many weird things have been happening I haven't been able to cope well. You are the only person I trust and can talk to and I value our friendship more than anything. The day I saw my dad I should've told you, and I'm sorry." Stiles got up from the chair and said it was okay as he went to sit on the bed next to me. "Stiles I also wanted to talk to you about something. When I was at Allison's house she said her family were hunters and I saw the deer heads and other animals but I smelled human blood."

"Like on the animal, maybe the animal ate a human or something."

"It was too fresh almost as if he were hiding real human remains either in the animals or behind them or something. It was really unnatural and the vibe I get from him; do you think your dad knows anything about the Argents or maybe we could find some information on their family."

"Yea I mean I can do some research, but you should probably be careful because if this guy really is into some sick stuff then his family has mastered hiding a secret well enough they're not about to let some 'Teen Wolf ' come in and blow their secret over night." And he was right; if Mr. Argent caught on I was snooping around he could easily harm me, my mother, Stiles or someone close to me. And besides to keep a secret this large he must have some level of command helping keep it; and if so how high up did this thing go and why was he really back in Beacon Hills? "Scott, now that you mentioned video games let's play MW3, something you can't use your little wolf powers on." And as we were sitting there playing the game, laughing, It just reminded me that Stiles was more than a friend he is what keeps me normal and I can never forget that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Stiles POV

He loves me, she loves me not, he loves me, she loves me not, he loves me…that's how my life is going right now and I can't seem to process which emotion to choose. I've been living with myself my whole life so how can I not know what I want or at last who I want. How can I possibly be so confused? Confusion is an emotion not just a word; a person can physically have more than one emotion going on at the same time thus creating this mass mixture of emotion that makes no sense at all alas leaving the person at a state of confusion; and that is where I am now. To sum up my life I have the perfect example, you know how parents tell children Santa Claus is real then one day they have to explain that they were only lying and Santa Claus, in fact, does not exist. The child's life is now turned upside down because they were taught to believe nothing was something and now that something is nothing and well that's me. I'm not nothing of course I am something but my feelings for Derek could be nothing and if so are they my Santa Claus; or is Lydia my Santa Claus and Derek my reality? Too many thoughts were going on at one time and I felt sort of selfish for thinking about something as little as feelings for Derek when the world around us was crumbling as we knew it. So many events have happened this past week that I'm not sure if this is reality or I'm living on a soap opera and someone just forgot to tell me. I bet you want to know what has happened that has me so shaken up and confused and the answer is, to a certain extent, I have no clue what's happened all I know is that Scott, Derek, and I can't do this all on our own.

"What is normal? Scott Adams says Normal people... believe that if it ain't broke, don't fix it. Engineers believe that if it ain't broke, it doesn't have enough features yet. Class for your homework I want you to evaluate this quote and prepare a 5 paged essay due next Friday." Normal, he wants to know how I view normal; I have no idea what normal is anymore because normal doesn't exist. Normal is something the status quo invented to make people feel better about their meaningless lives; but in essence there is no true universal normal when it comes to humans because we all thrive on human nature which can't be measured. Human Nature, according to Plato, is selfish; selfish as in we all act in a manner that benefits us and our wants. Since we all have different wants and needs can we all be the same or measure some sort of average goal between us? I say no, especially since most people only show you what they want you to see, they never show you who they are at their core you have to find that out on your own. Take Scott for example, he looks like a 'normal', dorky, teenager but you would never know he's this badass werewolf who likes to try and kill me on full moons and hump legs. His world now consists of changing, bites, full moons, hunter's, werewolves, and god knows what else yet; but never the less that is normal to him and to other werewolves. Don't even get me started on Derek and Lydia. This assignment was already making me start thinking about Derek and Lydia and those were two people I didn't want to be bothered with right now; because even though I know normal may not exist I also know I can't have feelings for Hale.

As the class was being dismissed and everyone was dispersing I saw Lydia just sitting there. She had her note book open and was drawing a picture of something I couldn't make out so I tried to ease and get closer to her. "What are you doing?" She asked in a very satirical, rhetorical kind of tone while closing her notebook. "Umm nothing." I replied while scratching the back of my head and turning around. "Wait, Stiles I need to ask you something but be serious." She said as she got out of her seat. We walked out of the classroom together and went to her locker; she grabbed my arm and then continued talking. "I've been having weird dreams lately and I don't know what they mean. I would talk to Jackson or Allison about this but you're weird and I just figured it'd be more appropriate to ask you." Even though she totally insulted me I didn't mind because the girl of dreams, love of my life, was standing right in front of me asking me advice on what's going on inside of her head. Asking me advice on something she was too scared to talk to anyone else about. "I'm not much of a dreamer but sure." She looked spaced out for a second "I was in a dark room and there was a brown, leather book on the desk with word ιατρός written in bold print. I'm guessing you don't know Greek but it means Healer. It was written over and over again and I slammed the book closed out of fear. You know what was written on the front cover, FAMILY TREE. What does that mean?" I wanted to tell her I had no clue, no idea, that maybe there was something wrong with her but instead "Honestly, I don't know Lydia I don't think it's too weird of a dream though. How much about your family history do you know?" She gave an awkward smile "How much do you know about your family?" Turned away and walked off. I wasn't sure if she was mad or "hey Stiles, Thank you" is what she said out of nowhere cutting me off in mid thought. The way she said thank you it sounded seductive, which was a bad thing because as I started hearing laughter around me I realized I was getting happy just in the wrong area. I hurried off to the locker room and my mom instantly came to my mind; she died when I was so young it literally felt as if most of her memories were erased from my membrane. I sat on the bench in front of my locker and pondered her question; I don't know any uncles, any cousins, any aunts, it's just been my dad and me and I've never second guessed but that's not 'normal.' I should know my family, and they should know me.

"What are you thinking about?" I turned around to find none other than Derek leaning up against the lockers behind me with his hands in his leather jacket looking like a character from a 70's teen drama show. "How do you keep getting into this school? Like seriously does nobody realize you're like 30?" Even though he was laughing I was kind of serious. I had to get this guy out of my head but how could I do that with him always being around.

"Stiles I need your help."

"Derek, why does that not surprise me? Do you notice every time you need help you come to me, every time Scott needs help he comes to me, hell even Lydia asked me for advice today but what about me? What if I need help who do I turn to for help, advice, concern, fuck I would even take a hug; but no one asks Stiles if he's okay with all of this. No one asks me how am I coping, or thank you for risking your life, for lying to your dad, getting in trouble for us." I gave a deep sigh then sat on the bench again.

"Do you feel better?" The way he said it and looked at me and I really mean looked at me deep into me I wanted to run over there and kiss him. Did I really just say kiss him? Kiss Derek Hale, that must have been my emotions getting the best of me because I wanted to kiss Lydia; she's the one who arouses me not Derek.

"Look Stiles, I told you I didn't want you involved in any of this and that you were better off forgetting any of this happened. I told you I wanted to protect you, hell I almost died saving your life and I would do it again. I came to you for help because I trust you more than anyone else. I came to you for help because I have no one else."

"Dammit. You have me Derek, I want to be sentimental and vent but something tells me you're not the type." He walked over to me and sat down on the bench facing me.

"I need you to help me, so why can't I help you? And don't worry if you ever tell anyone before I rip your lungs out with my teeth I'll deny any of it." I wanted to hate him, I wanted to be able to walk away from him but I couldn't instead I cried.

"Derek I don't know who I am anymore. I'm tired of life challenging me making me ask questions and the worst part is I don't even know where I came from. I have idea who my family is, hell I don't even remember early parts of childhood and not just because I was young but it's literally like those memories never existed. Scott's coming to me to help him find information on the Argent's and I could have sworn I was followed here this morning. The icing on the cake is the fact that I'm in love with a girl who doesn't love me; and I think I like this other person but I know that I can't."

"Stiles trust me when I say family is over rated. If somehow your memory has faded I say count your blessings because there are a lot of nights I wish I could erase. Maybe your parents were protecting you for your own good and as far as Lydia goes well I'm not going to get into that just yet."

"Protecting me…you know Scott said that exact thing a few weeks ago, he said he dad said to stay away from me in order to protect me."

"He told me, but I don't know what that means. All I know is that I kind of don't want to stay away from you." As he said those words he got up and pulled a Patrick Swayze, went ghost. I ran to the locker door and looked around yet no sight of him; how could he say those words to me then just leave like that as if I didn't know where that 'sourwolf ' lived. And just as I was about to leave here comes Scott sounding all frantic.

"Stiles, I looked over the stuff you gave me this morning and you're right something doesn't add up."

"Exactly and I was listening to the station calls last night and Boyd's younger sister Brianna was reported missing like three days ago. We've lived here 16 years how many people have ever just 'disappeared.'"

"I mean but what if something happened to her and her body shows up, then the Argents would be off the hook right because they like keeping souvenirs."

"Scott think with me out loud for a second. The Argents move constantly right? They have strong military knowledge and passion for chemistry/chemicals right? They have connections as we saw on move in day right? And they are well respected no matter where they go which means they care about appearance right? People who put on a show like that usually are keeping secrets, trying to mask their true nature of who they are. What if they've never had a connection to them because the girls' missing are really alive?"

"You're making no sense. I was with you until the conclusion"

"They know how to bury a body, they know how to kill, they know how to destroy evidence even if they were keeping souvenirs don't you think they would mask the smell of blood with lime? They're not cocky but they are a little arrogant because everyone believes there is a serial killer or serial kidnapper on the loose but what if there wasn't? Maybe they are providing the police with bodies, and claiming those bodies as victims of random freak accidents that call for a closed casket. That way there are bodies just not of the people kidnapped, but they keep the girls alive for whatever reason. If they torture the girls then come back home with blood on their hands maybe even touch their prize possession killings in their garage you would smell fresh blood right?"

I could tell Scott was trying very hard to process what I was saying.

"You're right Stiles, I would smell blood because it was blood probably left over from his hands without even knowing it. But what would he want with a bunch of girls; some who have to be well over 30 now."

"Who wants a bunch of 30 year old girls?" Heyyyyy! Danny how are you? Scott and I nervously chimed. "Danny my friend, how long have you been there?" "Long enough to know you and Scott have some weird fetish." Hahaha I gave a nervous laugh and said we had to go as Danny was sitting down to put his Lacrosse gear on. "Scott maybe we should talk about the weather more, or something. I don't know how far this goes but we can't really trust anybody till we find out more information you know so for now we should probably just live it alone."

"I hear what you're saying but what if Allison is in danger, I have to find out more so I know how to protect her. Are you free later we can meet up and talk then." And just like that he automatically went back to Allison and protecting her, how about the fact I could be dead trying to figure out what the hell it is her father is to up. "Actually I'm not. Derek asked me to come over." And just like that I turned around and left. I'm sure he could hear my heart or whatever the hell he does to sense I was lying but was I lying because Derek definitely had some explaining to do and I wasn't going to let his little werewolf ass off that easily. My dad had called me for the third time so after I got in my jeep I called him back.

"Stiles I'm not going to be home tonight; some Deputies and I are headed to the next town there have been some wolf sightings we think that Brianna girl may have been attacked."

"Well okay dad, but you've left me home before without calling; is everything alright?"

"Just be careful Stiles and know that I love you." The way he said that was almost as if he was saying goodbye.

"Hey dad before you go, what would you say to us getting a pet…I'm thinking a dog type, or dog family related type animal."

"Stiles I'm hanging up." While I thought the inside joke that he was clearly on the outside of was funny my father did not. I don't know, I think it would be kind of cute to have a little wolf walking around the house; I could feed him, groom him, but I draw the line at cleaning up his poop. And then it hit me here I was sitting in my car imagining Derek as my pet, in my house, living with me and I began to doubt my sanity. What is wrong with me that I would be so drawn to him that he invades the fantasies once consumed by Lydia? The more I thought about him the less I realized I was already at his house; which made this twice my sub-conscious has led me to the Hale house.

"Stiles I already know why you're here so just forget about it okay."

"Derek you care about me in a weird way just like I'm drawn to you. I'm in love with Lydia, she actually came to me today and thanked me in public for advice I gave her. So can you please tell me why I'm here standing in front of you versus at home 'celebrating' multiple times in a row ? Why would I choose you over her? I lied to Scott so I didn't have to be with him later on today. Why would I choose you over him? I keep choosing you Derek and I don't know why."

"Come inside."

"Answer my questions first."

"Let's go Stiles. Inside" I was reluctant at first but then followed. Derek took me pass the stairs and into a small closet under the stairwell. There was dust, spiders, and god knows what else in there and he pulled a small box out and brushed the cobwebs off. "Here take this box and open it." He said as he was handing it to me. "I want you to look through all those pictures." There were pictures of him as a child, he was drawing, playing baseball, looked really happy. "You don't seem like the same person. How did this kid grow up into you?" Derek walked away from me and sat on the stairs. "Stiles there's something you should know. I knew your mother, and in fact I met you when you were small. You gave me your teddy bear, and I envied you. I envied what you had. From the happy family, to the no worries, and I was so thankful your mom never even told your family my name because after she passed I became a distant memory to you all and I wanted to keep it that way. When I met you, you looked me in the eyes and said you cared for me; you became my anchor Stiles and you never even knew who I was. Your mom was.."

"Stop…just stop I can't handle this right now." And as I was walking away to leave a teary eyed Derek jumped from the stairs to grab my arm.

"Please, I need to get this off my chest. The night your mother was killed she was killed because of me; because she was going to adopt me and take me away from my family and my father wanted me in his pack. He wanted me to turn into the monster that he had become and he knew anger was the trigger. Your mom was protecting me Stiles and she lost her life and now here you are doing the same. I can't lose you Stiles because you're the only thing keeping me human." And just like that I collapsed to the ground. I was crying, and holding my chest trying to remember how to breathe. I had so many questions, comments, concerns, emotions, but nothing wanted to come out; nothing seemed right anymore and I didn't know to respond. My whole life I thought one thing was reality but now it turns out nothing is what it seems; and for that reason normal doesn't exist.

"Derek, how did my mom die?" A part of me didn't want to know.

"Shot in the head."

"Did she suffer?"

"…."

"Dammit Derek, did she suffer?"

"No…no she didn't suffer."

"How did they manage to leave that out of the police report? When I buried my mom, she didn't have a bullet womb in her head at all."

"I don't know; my family was declared dead but only a few actually died, I left and some guy was there to clean up the mess. I never turned back around or asked any questions I was so angry that the next few years were some of my darkest moments. How can you forgive me? How can you ever look at me again knowing that my meaningless existence got your mother killed? Ruined your life."

"Derek…your family killed my mom not you; and she was a strong person hell I've known you a few weeks and I'm already risking my life for you…it's just the way we are. You almost died saving me that's what people do who care for each other. But I'm telling you when we buried her there's no possible way she had been shot. And I'm starting to think this is bigger than just me and you. Who are these cleaners who erase messes and creates a cover up? How high up does this really go? Scott and I are investigating the Argent's and maybe they're involved somehow."

"I over heard your little locker room conversation so I know about the Argent's but they are hunter's…People like them have been killing the supernatural for generations and whatever else they're into well it's definitely more sinister than just hunting werewolves."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it…how many cars does Mr. Argent have? 4…5? How large is his house? Now if this guy worked for the military, or government how can he afford to live as large as he is? They make money, just not that much. And why the need to constantly move unless you're running from something or

"Or you're trying to hide something. Keep moving around so you leave no trail behind. Blindside your enemy."

"Exactly. And all those girls' who just so happened to be missing and now that Brianna girl is missing and they think it was a wolf attack surprisingly. Don't you think it's convenient to make us look like the monsters so they can cover up the fact it's really them."

"Derek…I have an idea. What if you gave Boyd the bite; then he could join your pack and help find his sister. Maybe even using his sister will be an excuse for him to accept the bite. His father has a lot of connections in this town; so getting Boyd on your side just may help us figure this out."

"You're smart like your mother. I know this is hard for you, and a lot for you to handle right now; trust me I know but I really mean it when I saw you're my anchor." And just like that he got up and walked over to me. His words were bringing tears to my eyes so he wiped away those tears then pinned me against the wall. His arms with over my head and he was looking down at me, starring into my eyes and I was starring back into his. I could feel his breath on my face as he was panting like a dog in heat. We were both vulnerable, we had this unimaginable connection, this bond that made no sense at all; it was anything but normal.

"Why am I your anchor? What about me makes you human?"

"You've imprinted yourself into my soul. You gave me your most precious item without thinking twice and genuinely cared for me. We connected that day to the point you didn't want me to go. And now it's me who can't let you leave." And then he kissed me. He closed his eyes and his soft lips pressed against mine creating this erotic pleasure in my mouth. He lifted off of me and stumbled back as if he couldn't believe he did that. His eyes looked a little panicked and I stepped forward and kissed him right back. He grabbed the back of my hair and I rubbed the back of his neck and we were kissing intensely the next kiss more passionate than the first. His body heat against mine was more of an arousal toxin to me than anything I had ever experienced before. He took his shirt off and pressed his body against my body against the wall, sending shivers or mini orgasms' throughout my whole body frame. He pushed me to the stairs, got on top of me and he started to lick my neck while trying to undo my pants; and that's when the door opened and all we heard was "Oh-my-God" by a very surprised Scott. He rushed out the door and normally I would follow but Derek was where I wanted to be; Scott chose Allison over me so now it's my turn to be happy and right here in this moment knowing everything was falling apart and wrong I've never felt so right. I stroked Derek's hair with my fingers and said "we'll deal with him tomorrow. Tonight is about you and me." And we stopped kissing, he got off of me and laid beside me on the stairs. "Wanna do something normal?" He asked me with a smirk. "What do you have in mind?" "Let's watch a movie, popcorn, sodas, and just forget about tomorrow." And that's exactly what we did. In that moment I understood the meaning of normal, normal isn't average normal is what you make of it. And I could get used to this, but as we were watching the movie together I could tell Derek was in deep thought. I could tell he was hiding something but after everything we've been through if he couldn't tell me what it was, it must be worst than imaginable.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Derek POV

"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes but it's home to me and I walk alone. I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams, when the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone." That song is the plague of my life or at least what I thought until recently. This curse that I was born with has kept me back, it's made me believe I didn't deserve happiness or a chance at life because of all the horror my family has caused. But then there's the little nerdy, cocky, sarcastic kid Stiles that comes along and even though he angers me I want to do nothing but hold him. It's almost as if I'm the wolf and he's my human pet, I'm the stern master and he's my kinky sex slave; but wait I have the dog collar so maybe I'm the kinky sex slave hmmm either way I want nothing but him. Hanging with Stiles has been really good for me because I can control the wolf better than before; normally when I control it I have to cause myself pain and that weakens me but now I can trigger it with ease. I thought having someone in my life would distract me, make me a bad alpha, weaken me but Stiles does the opposite he compliments me, he strengthens me, makes me want to fight harder. The only problem is Scott is standing in the way of everything; he wants to pull Stiles away from me and I can't risk being weak again not when everything's about to go all wrong.

I've never been the one to question who I was but I don't know lately things just don't seem right. The night Scott came to my house he said a woman gave him masking cream to help hide his scent; it didn't make any sense to who this woman was or why she would have given Scott anything. How did she know Scott was part of my pack unless she didn't know and could sense he was a werewolf which would make her one as well. Thus leaving me to believe this could possibly be my mother again, but why wouldn't she tell me if she thought there was a beta or an omega in town other than me? Why would she want to hide his scent so his pack or any other wolf couldn't sense him? Unless, I was already regretting to think this next thought; unless a pack of wolves were headed to town and she wanted to protect him and as many as she could. Could it be my mother came to me to warn me to come back to town so that I could stop my family? If so then why didn't she stay and fight with me, what is it that's drawing them back to this dreadful town that they were once pronounced dead? My father instantly came to mind and could it be they were raising him from the dead? I have no clue what happened to the real bodies of those who died because I left town, but what if they were preserved somewhere for a more sinister reason and that's what drew the Argent's here. But if the Argent's got word of a pack coming to town then does that mean they're on my side or are they up to something more vicious than the supernatural? I didn't want to think so negatively about the Argent's but I couldn't help but be suspicious of their behavior; not to knock Scott or anything but why did she choose him? Allison could have had her pick of guys but instantly she was drawn to him; does that mean they're fate or is she working some sort of angle? And is that the same thing I'm doing to Stiles? From the first day I saw him at his house I was drawn to him but I can't explain why it's something to him that makes me fall to my knees and drop my guard. Am I secretly using him or do I actually care for him?

"Derek what are you doing here?" Even the sound of his voice made me want to punch him. "Scott stay out of this. I don't have time to play baby sitter with you right now."

"In case you've forgotten you're at my school, trespassing at that. What are you here for Stiles? What the hell was that the other night? You two weren't together were you?"'

"This is a talk between you and Stiles right now I'm busy."

"No he hasn't talked to me, he won't return any of my calls and if you're here for any of my friends or to turn anyone then yes it's my business." I could tell Scott wasn't going to leave anytime soon so I sent a text to Stiles. *Text: Stiles can you please come by the second floor locker rooms and talk to Scott. I need to find Boyd but I can't with him around.* *Re: I'll talk to him but only because I would hate for you to turn into a sourwolf ;) * And a slight smile reached across my face before turning to sorrow. Already he was ditching his best friend for me and willing to comply for me; was I turning Stiles into a person he would have never become just like my dad did to me? My thoughts were quickly pushed out of my mind by a quirky Stiles coming from around the corner.

"So what is this some club meeting I wasn't invited to?" was Stiles' response to try and lighten the mood. He didn't have to have heightened senses to be aware there was definitely tension between me and Scott. Tension that needed to go away and soon because if I was about to fight a war, I'm going to need an army; and Boyd with his strength, and power would be the perfect weapon. I could use his sister being lost to have him agree to the bite; and maybe even convince him the new incoming pack was behind the kidnapping to let his anger grow. And just like that I took a step back because I was becoming my father; I was willing to manipulate this kid for personal gain not even caring if he got hurt or killed in the process. I didn't want to be that guy; I may look like that guy on the outside but when I look in Stiles' eyes as he has this innocent approach to him I realize I'm much better than I was.

"Scott, look I'm glad I ran into you I feel like we need to talk."

"Stiles can it wait, Derek's up to something and I can't let him get away with it. It's my job to protect you."

"Wait what? Who said it had to do with me? Look Scott if you want to talk then let's talk now or I'm done." And I wasn't sure who was shocked more by Stiles' response, Stiles, me, or Scott but it was enough to make Scott say okay and walk away with an angered Stilinksi. I only had to wait another ten minutes before Boyd would be headed to the locker room after his math class. And that gave me ten minutes to try and come up with something to tell him that didn't turn me into the monster I have been fighting for all these years.

"Boyd!" A shocked Boyd turned around looking to see who had called his name and I walked up to him.

"My name is Derek and I wanted to know if I could talk to you?" He looked a little hesitant at first.

"Look whatever you got I aint buying."

"Ha. I'm not a salesman actually I'm into the giving business I want to give you a gift."

"I'm not gay and I'm not having any orgies I have to go."

Before he could turn away. "I can help you get Brianna back." And like that he was hooked.

"How do you know about her?"

"Easy big boy, her face has been all over the news and her name all over town; who doesn't know about your sister. If you're open to it I can give you something that will change your life forever."

"What like a disease?"

"While your stupidity is a little surprising. No not a disease…I want to give you power, strength, happiness, increased sight, smell, hell even sexual appetite. Girls will be all over you. Not to mention this will increase your chances of finding your sister especially with my help."

"What is it some sort of drugs?"

"It's a bite. Just one bite from me and you will have everything you've ever wanted." I showed him my teeth and he backed into the wall. "Boyd don't fear me, yes I am a werewolf and before you think about running off to tell someone you would already be dead. This bite is a gift of power it can bring great things into your world but at a cost. There will be hunter's after you, people who think you are a monster trying to kill you, not to mention I would need you in a pack."

"I'm a black man living in a white town. People already think I'm a monster…an outcast…I mind as well give them a reason to hate me."

"Glad to hear you say that. I'll give you 24 hours to make sure this is the decision you want. Stop by my house tonight or tomorrow if this is really what you want. Just keep in mind I'm going to need a favor from you. With your power you as a werewolf would be practically unstoppable once trained properly. I will help you find your sister in return you join my pack and help me when the time is right."

"I need time to process. How do I find you?"

"Go to the woods, keep going and don't stop. I'll find you."

And he turned away as did I with the greatest smile across my face that I could imagine. If my family wanted to return to Beacon Hills then I'll have a pack of own waiting for them I'm not a little kid anymore they wanted a monster they have one. I got in my car and road past this old art gallery I used to visit.

I remember spending so many nights sneaking in through the back just so I could see some of the local paintings. Something about art work is so therapeutic to me, I was able to use art as an escape from reality; from the prosecution of my family. The worst part about them returning is the fear I have that I'll want to join them; that the scared little boy within me will want to belong again. As tough as I may seem sometimes you want a support system, you want someone to trust and come home to. I never had that until Mrs. Stilinksi showed me the good in people, she cared for me, opened her home and heart up to me and lost her life for me and I will never forget that. In fact I may start drawing again in honor of her death, to show her she didn't die in vain.

As I left from delving into my feelings I decided to go home and when I opened the door a Stiles was sitting on my floor with his hands on his head as if he had been thinking and or crying.

"I'm sorry Derek I had nowhere else to go." He said with a slight murmur tone to his voice. "My dad is still gone and Scott disapproved of you and mines relationship if you want to call it that. He said you were a heartless monster only manipulating me; turning me into someone that I'm not. Actually he added that I'm not gay, couldn't be gay, and that you did something to me. But what if I'm confused shouldn't he support me as his best friend?" I sat down beside Stiles.

"Honestly I don't think you're gay, you've been in love with Lydia for like ever. I don't think I'm gay I've had plenty of girlfriends but what you and I have is something deeper. It can't be labeled, measured, or even understood; because what you and I have is fate. For some reason we belong together, even in our complete opposite natures we complement each other and that's all that should matter to him."

"I think I need to distance myself from Scott; ever since he got the bite he's different and I'm not sure if it's for the best. He's selfish now and his priorities are only on Allison."

"I think you distancing yourself from Scott will only push him towards Allison more and away from me. I'm going to need him in my pack and if the Argents find out he's a werewolf he may be in serious danger, if they don't already know. Scott and Allison's relationship was doomed from the start and as his best friend he's going to need you to be around to help put him back together again."

"Did we just have a moment? Did the big bad wolf just let the little pig live?"

"And the moment is ruined…" We both shared a laugh and I got up from the ground and extended my hand out to Stiles. He pulled himself up with my help and we walked into the kitchen together.

"Derek, what was my mom like? I mean I remember her a little bit but I was so small some details about her are forgotten."

"Well she was beautiful. I always imagined running off with her and getting married; it was a silly little boy crush. Her hair smelled of lilac and her skin was so smooth. She had a bubbly personality and treated you like a king. Certain facial expressions you make remind me so much of her and some of the things you say. Your mom was really smart just like you are and ya'll have a way with talking to people." I sat down at the oak table beside Stiles.

"Derek do you know anything about Scott's dad?"

"Why the question?"

"Just wondering…he said he came to visit him a few weeks ago and I don't know just with everything going on kind of seems suspicious."

"You're right I guess. I think I met him once; I saw him with my mom at school when my mom was trying to get me into your moms' classroom. He seemed like a nice guy but then again I was so young I probably would've trusted a child molester." I got up from my chair and went over to Stiles and sat on his lap while holding him around his shoulders.

"Derek you are very heavy."

"Yes I am very heavy but you're still supporting me; just like if I was sitting and you were on top of me I would support you. Let this be an example for the future that no matter how bad things get or what happens it'll still be possible that we support each other." And he just gazed into my eyes for a second as if he was trying to process exactly what I just said.

"Derek is there something you're not telling me."

"Stiles there's a lot I'm not telling you and for now you have to trust me it's for the best. I need time to sort things out before bringing you in."

"Maybe that's your problem. You are trying to sort things out on your own thus leaving everyone around you in the dark. Maybe if my mom knew what was going on she could have better helped you; protected you or herself more. Maybe she wouldn't have…"  
"You don't have to finish it Stiles I already know what you're thinking and you're right. How can I expect to be a leader and an alpha if all I'm doing is keeping everyone in the dark. It's time you learned a little more about my family Stiles. Even after all we've been through it's still a little surreal that I'm telling you this."

"I know it is Derek but at some point you have to learn how to trust."

"My family bred me to turn wolf. Not the werewolf you see on full moons but an actual, over sized massive wolf."

"Like Jacob on Twilight."

"If you ever compare me to twilight again I will kill you. But yes like that. Not everyone in the family gets the trait and until we hunt and make our first kill we don't know that we even have it. My father had it and it turned him raged; when I wouldn't kill my family thought my cousin had it instead. My cousin was so blood thirsty I prayed it was the wolf in him; but my father quickly learned it wasn't. So they turned to me and killed your mom to make me grow angry. I killed as many of them as I could in return including my own father and that's what he wanted; at that moment I tasted blood and I liked it. The killer instinct was awaken and till this day I don't know why they activated it. I don't know why my father wanted me to be the wolf so bad I think he wanted to use me for something and now his plan may be coming into effect. I have a hunch my family might be returning to Beacon Hills to raise my father and if so they will be coming after me."

"To kill you."

"Worse! To make me kill with them." And at that moment Stiles rested his head on my shoulder and said "You have such a burden inside of you. You have this monster that you are trying to keep buried and you've been trying to do everything on your own on top of that. Your family tried to weaken you by making you a killer but you stood firm and are still standing firm so you will never become like them. People misunderstand you, they think you're this angry, badass but deep down you're just a scared little boy who grew up way to fast." After he said that I just tilted my head while he was grabbing my waist and we just sat like that; no one spoke a word because we didn't have to.

"I think Boyd's here; I can hear his heart beating he's scared." I got up off of Stiles and went out back to follow the heart beat. "Boyd!" I yelled as I saw him a few yards away. Boyd came walking over to me "Derek I want the bite; I'm tired of having all the power and anger but nowhere to focus it on. I need something to keep me distracted to give a sense of purpose. I want the bite." And I gave him a smirk before unleashing my teeth into his ribs. The blood was gushing out as he held his side, dropped to his knees in agonizing pain. The pain could be heard from miles away but he didn't care. He never shed one single tear but stood up holding his side and said "Thank you." He walked away back into the woods and I knew he was forceful; he could with stand a great deal of pain which will be helpful. I walked back to the house to see Stiles stuffing his mouth with some sort of food.

"Stiles where did you get those?"

"Your refrigerator."

"Stiles what are those?"

"Curly Fries "

"Stiles I don't have any fries."

"What?" He quickly spit the food on the floor and went to the sink to wash his mouth out. "You could've warned me you didn't have food. Stiles is hungry."

"Stiles you eat like a pig."

"You're the wolf and I'm the pig? Why does this story sound so familiar?" We shared a much needed laughter. "Stiles I feel like you should be cooking for me. I could picture you with a little apron on singing over the stove."

"Hmm picturing us living together so soon? Honestly I asked my dad if we could get a wolf as a pet. I don't know having you around would be fun I always wanted an animal."

"And I've always wanted a human. See how we match. By the way I gave Boyd the bite. You should have seen him he had such strength."

"He took it like a man hehe"

"Ha your sense of humor kills me. But I feel bad; he wants to get turned to save his sister but in reality I have no clue what happened to her. She could be dead for all I know."

"Or she could have been kidnapped by the Argents"

"I forgot Scott's crazy theory about the Argent's being some sort of mass kidnapper's. I highly doubt that. There's nothing it in for them. For someone to break the law it would have to be seriously worth it; especially someone like them with so much to lose."

"Maybe they're doing a sex trade. Think about it they kidnap women, keep them for years at a time and have bodies shown up making them appear dead so no one will come looking."

"That actually makes sense but why Beacon Hills and why now?"

"They are hunter's they could be in Beacon Hills to do some actual hunting but came across Brianna and couldn't help themselves. Of course this is just a theory but I'm sure the closer we get to Boyd the more his father will be able to us." As I stood there listening to Stiles talk I began to hate myself. Here was this kid who was willing to manipulate someone else and for what? For me! Every second he's with me he begins to change more and more it's almost like history repeating itself only I was strong enough to distance myself; will Stiles be able to do that? Pretty soon his life will be my life and my pain his pain; I've had to carry way too many burdens for so long its become second nature. But will Stiles be able to handle any of this? Or will he start treading down a slippery slope so fast I can't catch him before he hits the bottom? I need for him to be different; to get away from all this if he can. "Stiles you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Like in public?"

"No to my dungeon. Yes in public."

"Where you have in mind? And the dungeon sounds kinky."

"Come with me to the art gallery. You and I need to escape all this for a while; and after the art gallery maybe we can go take a road trip somewhere far from this town."

"A road trip? Sounds like you're kidnapping me….but besides we can't leave; we have to deal with Boyd when he turns, the Argent's, Boyd's sister, your family, and god knows what else."

"That's why we should leave. Things aren't getting better they're going to get worse, much worse, so why not get away while we can and come back to the chaos later. I just don't want the life I had to be your life; it's a curse no one should bare."

And with a gentle smile shared both ways I approached him and gave him a very intense kiss. He took my shirt off, I took his off and he started kissing my abs one by one while stroking my dick with his hand. I leaned over and kissed his neck while stroking the back of his hair and he began to unbuckle my pants. In my mind the song Never say Never by the Fray was blasting and the lyrics Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go were invading my every thoughts. Stiles got on his knees and pulled my pants down revealing my erected penis and began to wrap his moist mouth around it having me let out a slight moan. His mouth and hand kept going in a back and forth circular motion while I grabbed the back of his head to help guide him. Stiles was making me weak in more ways than one and I decided to return the favor. I lifted his head and shared another passionate kiss while pulling down his pants. He stood up, as I got down and wrapped my eager mouth on his erect cock. I could feel the pre-cum sliding my throat and didn't want to stop tasting him. He looked down at me and moaned "I'm ready." So I got up, turned him around and spread his legs. He put his hands on the counter and arched his back as if he's done this before. "Just don't hurt me," Stiles whispered in my ear. I gently teased his hole, only sticking the head in while sharing passionate kisses from over his shoulder. The more he gave in, the more I stuck in until I felt nothing but moist warmth caring my dick and the tight space felt so good. I started going slow at first and he reached his arms back to grab onto my waist telling me it was okay to go faster. He matched me stroke for stroke and the loud sound of his ass smacking my stomach made us both giggle. It was so nice to be sharing this experience with him, and my ass cheeks were clinching in with every thrust I took inside of Stiles. Stiles began to let out this slight moan that kept increasing and while he was rubbing his cock faster and faster I knew he was about to cum. The sight of him cumming on the floor aroused me to the point I came inside of him. As my semen was dripping from his ass, he turned around wrapped his legs around me while leaning on the counter with his back. He grabbed my neck and said "Is it crazy I loved the feeling of you inside of me? I thought it would hurt or feel awkward but somehow it just seemed right. When you came inside me right after I came I didn't want you to stop." I just looked at him gave him a kiss and said "I didn't want to stop either." And I knew from that moment that Stiles was mine completely; whatever I wanted him to be he would be and whatever I wanted him to do he would do. I just hope he doesn't realize he has the power to do the same thing to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Valentine's Day edition Narrator's POV

"You're like the dancing Queen, young and sweet only seventeen. Dancing Queen, can you feel the beat from the tambourine oh yea, you can dance you dance having the time of your life." Sung a dancing Stiles, while in his black boxer shorts in front of the stove attempting to cook eggs. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of eggs from the second shelf and began to crack them on the edge of the counter and onto the already sizzling frying pan. 'Those aren't even the words it goes You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen' shouted a cocky Derek as he walked into the kitchen with ripped blue jeans on and a still wet body from having just got out the shower. Derek pulled out a chair, sat down, and watched as Stiles continued to dance and sing the words wrong. "You know what Derek, I'm not sure if I'm more surprised at the fact you know that song or that you're correcting me on singing it right. How long have you been gay exactly?" Stiles' sarcastic nature made Derek laugh as he got up from the chair and walked over to Stiles leaning up against him while he continued to cook. "I'm just as gay as you are, and besides who didn't go through the Abba, Backstreet Boys, Spice Girl phase of the 90's." Derek whispered into Stiles' ear making him giggle and slightly nervous. Even though everything seems so right Stiles still can't believe that he and Derek are together and actually happy; here stood a couple that was never suppose to be that can't be anymore right for each other. "I'm not surprised you had very few friends as a child. But Derek when are we leaving for this supposed get away?" Derek left from around Stiles and then leaned up against the sink while folding his arms over his chest. "Stiles have you talked to Scott or your dad?" Stiles stopped moving the eggs around with the spatula. "The eggs are done; do you want some bacon?" Stiles went over and opened the refrigerator to get the bacon from lower shelf. "Stiles you are avoiding the question; you can't ditch your whole life and escape reality just because it seems easier. You miss your mom, I remind you of how you felt when you were with her and you can't use me to replace her. You need to talk to your dad, and as far as Scott goes he's your best friend in due time he'll understand and accept everything." Stiles placed the bacon in the frying pan, after removing the eggs and started crying. He didn't speak he just stood there continuing to watch the bacon fry as he cried trying to ignore Derek. "I'm not trying to make you cry Stiles but I don't want you to become like me; I exiled everyone from my life and I let no one back in it's a lonely road to walk on I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. I care about you and I feel as if you're trying to turn this into your reality to fill a void. I've been there before." Stiles turned towards Derek.

"And what is so bad about making this my reality? Being here with you isn't that what you wanted also?"

"Of course, but we haven't left this house in like a week. You haven't been to school, haven't talked to any of your friends or your father it's almost as if you've fallen off the face of the earth. Not to mention we're running out of food."

"Well you do have the appetite of a wolf. But I don't want to be out there anymore; only thing the world has to offer me is a lot of questions with no answers but here with you everything is simple."

"Life wasn't meant to be simple it was meant to challenge you to turn you into what you are. What are you so afraid of?"

"Losing."

"Losing what?"

"Losing you like I lost my mom. I was happy, young, caught up in the world and next thing I knew it she was dead. With you I get that comfort she once gave me, and the way you describe her to me makes me feel as if she's here with me and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to forget her again."

"Stiles, your mom was incredible but she wouldn't want you living like a hermit. If you want to escape reality let's get in the car and go but you need to remember those who were there for you when you were living in the real world. They need you." And Derek walked over to Stiles and wrapped his muscles around Stiles letting Stiles know that everything in due time will be okay. "You made me burn the bacon." Said a sniffling Stiles and the two shared a much needed laugh before a passionate kiss.

*MEANWHILE**

"Lydia, exactly how many ornaments did you order for the dance?"

"I don't know a few…hundred maybe. Besides why does it matter I'm the dance organizer and any party of mine is going to be epic."

Lydia responded to Allison's question with such assurance. Allison stepped down from the ladder after pinning to the ceiling and wall and a "Valentine's Day" banner.

"I know but I'm just saying maybe we could tone it down a bit." Replied Allison while kicking one the many pink and red balloons floating around the gym. As Lydia was about to comment their conversation was interrupted by Danny and Jackson entering the gym. Danny placed his backpack on the ground by where Lydia was standing "here Lydia, Jackson and I picked up the music you had asked for." Lydia grabbed the several cd's and headed towards the table in a corner with her laptop sitting on it. "Perfect now I can upload these songs to my playlist for later on tonight." Jackson looking at all the decorations "And please inform me as to why you don't just hire a dj like normal people."

"Well Jackson, this is my party and I don't trust just anyone to be in charge of anything and that includes music." Jackson popped a balloon making everyone startle. "Whatever you say, just as long as you look pretty." Was Jackson's response as he headed out the gym. "Does anyone know what's been going on with Jackson lately?" Danny asked once he was out of ear shot of Jackson. "He refuses to talk to me anymore; frankly it probably has to do with the fact he's no longer the best at everything. With Stiles' ditching Scott, Scott's had the chance to brush up on his playing skills he's actually pretty good now, not to mention the coach is like in love with him as well as all the teachers. Jackson needs constant approval that he's the best and now that he's not getting it he's kind of lost." Lydia was sitting down on the table uploading music and Allison was in a corner blowing up more balloons. "But it seems like it's a little deeper than that usually he can shake these things off but for some reason he's making it personal. I caught him putting itching powder in Scott's clothes during practice; like he's seriously out for some sort of revenge and I don't know why." Allison stopped blowing balloons. "He did what? Jackson seriously needs to get it together he's acting like a spoiled brat and I hope Scott teaches him a lesson." The way she said teach him a lesson raised a red flag to Danny especially the crazed look she got in her eyes while saying it. "Teach him a lesson? Jackson is my best friend." Allison shrugged at Danny and said "So what? A bully is a bully and Scott has it in him to put Jackson where he belongs…on his ass." Danny gave Lydia a 'what the fuck' look and then said "Yea, I've got to go. Lydia I'll see you later at the dance." And Danny walked out of the gym to call Stiles'; he knew something was off about Allison and that Scott would not want to hear it.

*MEANWHILE*

Sometimes I wish someone else could write my life; create a story line a plot and just have me delve into it as a by-stander. Most of time it's hard having to make your own choices and be responsible, hell even grow up; Sometimes it would be so much easier if I could just exist without having a purpose. These were the thoughts plaguing the mind of a disorganized Scott as he sat on his bed starring at the door hoping it would open and be Stiles. Scott had been in a very bad place since the fall out between him and his best friend over something that seemed to make no sense and very little explanation at all. When Stiles went to talk with Scott about Derek, Scott automatically assumed Derek was just using Stiles to get to him and that angered Stiles deeply but Scott couldn't understand why. All he knows is that ever since he got the bite he's lost his best friend, become out of control with his anger, and now has the weight of the world on his shoulders without a clue as to how to fix any of it. But one thing he did have that made it seem all worth it was Allison; the way she said his name made him gain an erection on cue. He loved everything about her except for the tiny little detail that her father wants to kill him and could possibly be a rapist or something. Scott stood up from his bed, went over to his closet and began to look through his clothes for the valentine's party later that evening. He was unsure as to if he should go fancy with a tux, or casual with jeans and a polo; he was never one for style or grace but he wanted to make a lasting impression on Allison tonight because tonight was going to be the night where he went all the way. While Scott was contemplating the clothing ideas in his head his phone rung, and he rushed over to the dresser to pick it up.

*Hello?*

*Hey babe I was just wondering if you wanted to coordinate for the party tonight. I know it's lame but this is my first real valentine's and I don't know I wanted it to be special.*

*You have no idea how special I want it to be. Just let me know …hold on it says I have another call* And Scott looked at his phone to see Stiles was calling; he was going to pick it up but decided making future sex plans with Allison was just a little bit more important so he picked up and told Stiles he'll call him right back. *Sorry it was Stiles I'll call him later but back to what we were saying. Just let me know what colors work for you. But nothing purple, red, green, or pink.*

*Well geez thanks for knocking over half of my wardrobe. How about white and red.*

*Aww I don't look good in red.*

*Scott you'll be with me, trust me when I say no body will be looking at you.*

*I love it when you speak cocky. Also that reminds me is your dad cool with you going with me to the party tonight?*

*My dad loves you Scott, in fact he thinks us getting closer is a great thing; he says you better me. I don't know I think he's right. Which reminds me I overheard Danny say Jackson put itching powder in your clothes…are you letting him bully you?*

*It's okay Allison and there wasn't any itching powder in my clothes but I can tell Jackson is a little on edge when he's around me and I don't know why. I'm just letting things play out you know.*

*One thing about a bully is that you should never let them think they have you. Maybe you should get mad and get even with him.*

*Hmm is this a little hostility I sense in your voice?*

*I'm sorry, growing up around hot heads makes me see things differently I guess. Anyways I have to go bye.* And just like that Allison rushed off the phone leaving Scott to silently say "See you later, I guess" as he put the phone back on the dresser totally forgetting about contacting Stiles.

*MEANWHILE*

Derek left the house to go find Boyd and see how he's coping with the bite, while Stiles was left at his house talking on the phone to a worried Danny.

*Danny calm down I really don't think Allison is as bad as you are making her sound.*

*It's not just the fact Scott is totally consumed with her, it's the fact I'm not sure if she's grooming him to become someone's he's not. In the gym the way she looked while she was saying Scott should get even…she looked like Cary man…straight psycho bitch.*

*Hmmm maybe we should pour blood on her to see what she does.*

*You're right. We should tonight!*

*Wait what's happening tonight? And I was just kidding…we shouldn't pour blood on her no way this is going to turn out good for anyone.*

*Tonight is the valentine's party…I thought Scott would have told you about it since you haven't been at school. It's at school later on tonight. Lydia is throwing it.*

*Why am I not surprised and yea Scott and I haven't been on the best terms lately. But let me talk to him first okay?*

*Okay* And as Danny hung up, Stiles took a deep sigh before dialing Scott part of him hoping he answers and the other part hoping it goes to voice mail. After having Scott say he'll call him later, Stiles felt as if whatever happens to Scott happens to him and he no longer is his responsibility. So he got up from the couch where he was sitting and decided to get dressed instead. He went upstairs, put on some clothes and drove home. He was unsure as to why he was going home but he knew it just seemed right; he and his father needed to have a talk and he knew he had to do it soon. As he pulled up to his house parking behind his father's car he took a long deep sigh before letting go of the steering wheel. Before he could get in the door his father had already opened it, awaiting his arrival.

*Stiles I was worried about you.* His father said while pouring a bottle of scotch into a cup.

*I know dad…I figured with you busy with the disappearance and all you didn't need me getting in the way.*

*You weren't at Scott's, you didn't pick up your phone, you haven't been to school. Another day and I would've considered you a missing person. Not to mention this is a rough time for the both of us.* He sat down in his chair and poured another shot.

*Dad. You really shouldn't be drinking, I thought you had quit after what happened last year.*

*Now you're worried about my health; that's real cute Stiles. Where have you been?*

*I was staying with Derek. He's been helping me cope with things on the count of he's lost he's whole family you know. He understands what I'm going through.*

*If you don't want to tell me the truth than fine Stiles but Derek…do you really expect me to believe that?*

*It's true dad. Derek and I have this unusual bond you should meet him. Maybe he can come from dinner or something.*

*Derek is dangerous Stiles. Stay away from him…there are things you don't know.*

*I could say the same to you. Why is everyone so against him? Can you imagine what it must be like to have everyone hate you, everyone who doesn't even know you. You know I came home so we could talk; I really miss mom and have so many questions but I was right to leave. I'm going to get some more clothes and then I'm gone.*

*Stiles wait!* Mr. Stilinksi jumps up to face his son. *I don't want you to leave. I just know things about him that you can't see. And the fact you're standing here defending him he's probably lied to you, skewed your vision for his own self interest. Can't you see I'm trying to protect you?*

*Why is everyone trying to protect me? Why does everyone feel the need to save me all of a sudden…let me make my own choices, be my own man isn't that what you're always telling me anyways…to be my own person…an individual.*

*Stiles I'm not sure where this is coming from. How did you even get in touch with Derek…especially on a level where you feel the need to stay with him over your own friends and family.*

*Family? Don't you mean just you. I don't have family…who's my aunt? Who's my uncle? Can you name one cousin of mine? Do I have grandparents? What happened to the rest of the Stilinski's or it just us? You want to protect me…try starting with some answers first.*

*I don't have time for this. You're allowing this Derek guy to totally mind fuck you right now and I don't know why. Do you like him? Is there something you need to tell me? Is something deeper going on? What the hell Stiles?*

*You still think this is about Derek. This has nothing to do with Derek, this is about you lying to me my whole life and I don't know why. Maybe you can feel better about yourself by looking down a bottle but I look to the real world to cope. Mom would think you were a disgrace. Look at you…we've been talking what 20 minutes and already you've finished over half that bottle. You want to be my savior so bad, my idol? You're nothing but a drunk.*

*Then leave. Don't even bother getting your stuff. Just go. I'm such a disgrace huh? I wasn't worthless when I bought you all those clothes, or went to your stupid drama shows, academic contests and drove you around town. I wasn't embarrassing when you needed food, or a place a stay…I've done the best I could do on my own and you want to look down on me. Well fine Stiles…*

Mr. Stilinksi threw a bottle at Stiles' head having the shattered bottle cut his face. Stiles held his cheek while starring at his father unsure as to what just happened and raced out to his car fighting back tears.

**MEANWHILE**

*So Allison things between you and Scott seem to be heating up* said mr. Argent as he took out the peanut butter from the cabinet. He went over to the refrigerator and pulled out the grape jelly before grabbing a knife from the middle drawer. *I really like him, and well when your mother arrives she'll love to meet him* Mr. Argent kept continuing to make his pb & j sandwich while Allison leaned over the counter to watch.

"Yea I guess so...but dad can you explain why mom had to leave again? I feel as if she's never home its always like this the first month or so when we move to a new place." Mr. Argent stopped for a second, lifted his head up, then back down to continue.

"We've been thru this before. Your mother is busy and travels for work. Some times it's hard for her to cope to a new place so she delves herself into work; don't worry it's normal sweet heart." Mr. Argent walked over to Allison with sandwich in hand, kissed her forehead, and then took a massive bite.

"If you say so." Was Allison's response as she walked away unhappy with her parents secrets. Allison headed upstairs where she was greeted by a half naked Scott laying on her bed. "Seems like someone learned how to master break and entering" she said in a flirtatious tone while walking over to the bed to lay beside him. Allison was having a hard time looking at Scott out of love when she knew her father was pushing them together for a more sinister reason; a reason in which she was unaware of just yet. Just the night before while Allison was in the garage she overheard her father speaking to someone on the phone saying things that made no since. *She doesn't know anything and I have everything taken care, just make sure you do what you're supposed to do and you'll be re-elected.* The words out of her father's mouth didn't seem real, she was unsure as to what he meant he'll be re-elected, who was this guy on the phone and what was he doing for her father? She had so many questions, suspensions, and doubt; all feelings she thought she had suppressed all those years ago when she caught her father in his first lie. *Scott I thought I was going to see you at the dance later…couldn't wait for me huh?* Scott rolled over closer to Allison and put his arm around her neck while kissing her shoulder *Well I couldn't find anything to wear so I thought It would be easier to see what you had in mind first* While Allison was talking Scott heard the sound of another heartbeat in the house; it sounded faint at first and scared.

*Hey Allison who else is home besides your dad?*

*Umm no one that I know of I just came from downstairs why you ask?*

*I thought I heard something is all. No need to worry.*

*I'm sitting next to you and I haven't heard anything.*

*Hey…can I use your bathroom?*

*Sure it's down the hall you know where it* And before she could finish her sentence Scott was already out the door; leaving her very suspicious. While Scott went to the bathroom and closed the door he put his ear to the wall to see if he could hear the heart still and it then after a door closed he couldn't. He got his phone and called Derek.

*Derek, I'm at Allison's I think Boyd's sister may have been here but I'm not sure. It's not safe now but tomorrow we should investigate.*

*Don't tell Boyd or anyone else; if the Argent's took her for some reason we can't risk having anyone else be put at risk.* Then Derek hung up the phone leaving Scott wondering if he should tell Allison or not. As much as he cared for her he was still unsure as to how deeply she was involved in the family business.

*Scott?* Allison was knocking on the bathroom door. *Are you okay? You've been in there a while.*

*Uh yeah…too much curry for lunch I guess.*

*yea I guess.* Allison responded and walked back to her room to search through her closet for a dress. As she was about to put back this really short red dress Scott came into the room *You should definitely wear that or not wear that…* She looked at him and smiled *which one is it? Should I wear it or not?* He gave a smile back, and approached her. *You should not wear it after you wear it.* He responded as he began to kiss on her neck. *My father's downstairs…* Scott backed off and said *You're right… but later on tonight it'll be you and me no distractions. Okay?* She said okay and watched him as he left down the stairs. While Scott went downstairs he noticed Mr. Argent was in fact gone; while his curiosity wanted to inspect he decided to play it safe instead and left. As he closed the door behind him Allison sat on her bed and began to doubt if Scott was telling her everything due to the weird behavior he portrayed. Allison had managed to convince herself that Scott was acting unnatural due to nerves about the evening they had planned and she understood because deep down she was just as scared. She laid back on her bed, looked up at the ceiling smiling as hard as she could while fantasying about the perfect night that was about to begin.

While Allison was thinking about the dance, Scott was arriving at home trying to figure out how to ask his mom for condoms without it being awkward. Normally in that situation he would ask Stiles for advice and then it hit him he never called Stiles back after earlier. He quickly got his phone out of his pocket and dialed.

*Stiles I'm so glad you picked up how are you?*

*Look I only called you earlier because Danny is worried about you in relation to Jackson and Allison. He thinks Allison is trying to manipulate you to turning your normal nice ways into hatred for Jackson. He thinks she wants you to try and get even for all the shitty things he's being to you lately. Frankly I don't care either way but I'm just relaying the message.*

*Danny doesn't know anything about me and Allison, and I'm not being manipulated she and I have this bond that I can't describe. I love her. I'll have a talk with Danny tonight at the party. Are you going?*

*Thanks for the invite, Danny already filled me in but I don't know I have too much on my mind to even think about anything else.*

*Tell me about it; at Allison's today I think Boyd's sister was there. I heard a real faint, scarred heart beat but only for a brief moment.*

*I really don't want to hear about you, Boyd, Allison or anyone else. Why can't you ask me how am I feeling? What's going on with me? For once, since you've gotten the bite, think of anyone else but you and Allison?*

*I'm thinking of everyone else. I'm trying to protect you from Derek, Allison from her father, trying to find Boyd's sister, and trying to prevent anyone else from getting turned and having this curse. So I'm really sorry Stiles for making it seem as if I don't care but all I do is care. You're my best friend and I need you; I can't do any of this without you nor do I want to.*

*I'm glad to hear you're such a saint. I have to go.* And just like that Stiles was off the phone leaving Scott worried and confused; had he just lost his best friend? Scott picked his phone up and called back again, while Stiles was hesitant to answer at first he finally answered.

*Stiles I don't know what's going on but I don't want this friendship to end. Please talk to me, what's going on in your life? Where have you been all this time? Is everything okay? I've been so wrapped up in thinking I had to take on the world I couldn't even see the person who was there for me the most needed me.*

*I needed to hear that Scott but just not now. We'll talk soon okay.*

*Wait before you go, please don't hate me but, I need a small favor…how do I sneak condoms from my mom?*

*Scott what would you do without me? Go to your closet.*

*Okay I'm here*

*Look under your brown shoes all the way to the back to the left.*

*Okay It's a small envelope.*

*open it.*

*Holy fuck. Stiles did you put these here?*

*Once I saw you and Allison were clicking I figured you would need a little Stilinksi guidance so I put about 6 different flavors in there for you. Not sure how kinky this girl is but she will have her options.*

*You are the best…I mean that.*

*Okay moment is over. Have fun at the dance we'll talk later.* And Stiles hung up again this time leaving Scott's mind and cock at peace. Scott sat down in his chair and just smiled at all the good things happening; he had Allison, Stiles, and no Derek. Everything seemed like it was getting back to normal which meant he could try and be normal, or at least as normal as normal gets.

*THE DANCE*

The gym was covered with pink and red balloons, ceiling and wall decorations mounted everywhere and two long booths were towards the back. One of the booths was for the dj equipped with a lap top and tons of music approved by Lydia. The second was filled with chips, chicken wings, dip, cube cheese, mini sandwiches, and punch bowl. The time was now 8 o clock and the first couple of couples began to arrive. By 9 pm the gym was filled with young teens, among those Allison/Scott, Lydia/Jackson, and even Danny who was in the corner talking with his bf Brendon. Allison had on a long flowing white gown with red accessories and Scott was wearing white pants with a red polo.

*Allison I look stupid.*

*No you don't…stop with the insecurities and kiss me*

*Allison I really hate to interrupt this Kodak moment but Lydia wants you in the bathroom. She says it's urgent.* Allison was hesitant at first but reluctantly left after having Scott give her the okay nod.

*How you been Jackson, you weren't at practice today coach was worried.*

*Oh was he huh? I bet he was just fine now the has he his new golden boy*

*Jackson why do you hate me?*

*Hate you? I would have to care about you to hate you…you would have to be relevant for me to hate you. No I don't hate you Scott, I just don't trust you. You become star player over night, get yourself a little girlfriend, teachers love you all of a sudden, you're stronger, not to mention you've dropped the side kick geek, and you really expect me not to think something's up.*

*I practiced all summer to get better, I went to the gym and got stronger I just didn't want everyone to see how strong yet until I felt I was ready.*

*I'm not dumb, Scott I don't like you, I don't trust you, and I will make your life hell.*

*I could do worse things to you*

*Hey Lydia…Allison glad to see it didn't take you entirely forever in there. Lydia let's go dance elsewhere.*

*Why?* Jackson pulled her arm before he could answer her and they stopped in the middle of the dance floor. Jackson was still angry about his conversation with Scott because he couldn't understand how no one else thought it was strange as to how he went from 0 to 60 in just a day. Jackson spent his whole life being the best at everything he did, he practiced, spent a lot of time and effort into holding his elite title and then this nobody comes along and everyone is drawn to him; he didn't like that at all. Lydia, after lifting her head from Jackson's shoulder, noticed someone unrecognizable to her standing in the corner by himself just observing everyone. *Jackson have you ever seen that guy before? The one in the corner over there?* Jackson turned to look, and shrugged, *Not that I know of, probably sits in one of my classes, still don't give a shit. Why?* Lydia to herself was thinking he looked like the guy in dream last night. Her nightmares were still occurring and she wasn't sure who to trust to talk about them especially since Stiles was nowhere to be found lately. *No big deal just thought he looked familiar is all.* And just like that he was gone; almost as if she had envisioned the whole thing and it never really happened. *Excuse me miss I couldn't help but to notice you.* Was the phrase given by this mystery guy, scaring a startled Lydia.

*Yo man back off she's with me.* This guy didn't care.

*My name is Ramon and I just moved to town a few days ago, I was walking by the school heard all the music and decided to stop by. What is your name?* Totally dismissing Jackson existed by lifting Lydia's hand to his mouth and giving it a polite kiss.

*I told you she was with me. Now if you don't leave and I mean right this second..*

*I'm Lydia.* She responded while cutting Jackson off to ease future tension from arising. *But like he said I'm already taken. Enjoy the punch.* Ramon gave a smirk then whispered in Lydia's ear "I'll come back for you." Before walking out of the gym leaving Lydia scared, confused, and Jackson angry; and as he glanced over and saw Scott leaving with Allison his angered quickly transferred to someone he could take it out on.

*MEANWHILE*

"Stiles! What the hell happened to you?" Were the first words out of an angered Derek as he came home and found Stiles laying on the couch. "Derek, don't touch it my face still really hurts." Responded Stiles as he sat up on the couch and brushed Derek's hand away. "Stiles how did you get a gash on your face?" Stiles looked down at the ground with his arms folded and responded with "It doesn't matter I'm okay." Derek wasn't having it, his rage was building the more Stiles kept rejecting to tell him the truth. "I'll kill them, whoever did this to you I'll kill them. If you're protecting me don't worry about it. Was it my family? Scott? Someone else?" Derek's anger quickly turned to sorrow and worry as Stiles began to shed slight tears; you could tell he was trying to hold them back but they kept escaping.

*I went to see my dad like you suggested and we got into an argument and some rude words were exchanged and he threw a bottle at me.*

*Was it because of me?*

*It was because my father is a raging drunk who nearly killed someone last year and was supposed to have stopped drinking.*

*Stiles…I have so many things I want to say, so many things I want to do like kill your father, but instead I'll just sit here with you till you believe everything will be alright again.*

*I can't go home…the things I said to him Derek* And as Stiles laid on Derek's chest wiping away tears the only thing Derek could think about was never letting him go. Derek felt weakened and partly defeated because if he couldn't even protect Stiles from his own father, how could he protect him from anyone or anything else. As Stiles kept laying there, Derek just stared at him while stroking his hair and ears letting him know he was there now. Stiles began to think that was how his mother would treat him if he was scared or upset and how Derek's love was the void he'd been searching to fill all this time and little did he know he was what Derek needed as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Annabelle & Ramon POV

Look at that apple sitting on the teacher's desk. From the outside it looks completely normal, delicious, and healthy even but on the inside you never know. Once the teacher takes that first bite he'll found out if the apple really is as good as it looks or not. There could be a caterpillar in the apple or it could even be rotten yet he'll never know until that first leap. That's the way I am. From the outside you think I have everything figured out, that I'm well put together but that can't be farthest from the truth because in actuality I'm freaking out, a nervous wreck. People call me a nerd, lame, outcast all because I don't follow the crowd, because I don't fit into their realm they've made into reality. I smile through it all though showing my head will never fall down but deep inside all I want to do is cry. My cousin, she started stripping at a local club in her town for money. Nobody knew it but her mom had cancer and she needed to help pay the bills, but once the kids at her school found out that she worked as a stripper they began to tease her daily. Some of the kids even started burning pennies and throwing them at her calling her a slut. What is even more surprising is the fact she had perfect attendance. She never cried, showed weakness, but inside she was crippled. After her mother died she killed herself...in her letter she wrote she wanted her mom to die first so she wouldn't be ashamed of her...even in death she cared about others before herself. I don't want to end up like my cousin, living a sorrow filled world letting it consume me entirely to the point I start breathing death. I want to change who I am and I think I know how to do that now.  
My name is Annabelle Bradshaw and I've been living in this forsaken town for almost a month now and I hate it thus far. I was here before when I was like 4 but my dad had other business to take care elsewhere so we picked up and left. I'm 16 years old and I still don't know what my father does for a living, if I ask him or my mom all they say is 'complicated work', as if that's not totally vague at all. What makes it worse is the fact my brother Ramon doesn't even know what my father does for a living nor does he care, he stopped asking questions a long time ago but me? I just can't help but to ask questions especially after all I've seen.

I'm going to begin by explaining exactly what happened on the day we left Beacon Hills for the first time. I remember I was four, maybe five years old and I was sitting in my car seat in the back next to my brother holding my brown and white teddy bear. The rain outside began to trickle harder leaving mini puddle stains on the back window and I tried to count them before they wiped away. I kept looking out the window watching the rain when I thought I saw a dog following the car in the near distance. "Daddy, look it's a doggie!" He kept driving without responding so my mom turned around over her shoulder and said "That's nice honey." I pointed out the window "Mommy it's following the car…" She looked out the window and gave a long pause I couldn't see her face but I could sense her tension arising before she said "There's nothing out there go to sleep it's going to be a long ride out of this town." I laid my head back as I was told but I saw it again and this time I realized it was much larger than a dog, it looked like a wolf like in the story little red riding hood . I leaned over to Ramon and asked him if he saw it, he glanced out of the window, put his head phones back on and shrugged. I gave Ramon a dirty look before turning around again and I placed my hand on the window and whispered "its okay you can't follow us, go home." Till this day I have no idea what compelled me to say those words but I had the strong urge to talk to him, to let him know it was going to be okay as if I knew him. As I kept my hand there talking to this unknown animal, I heard a voice whisper back "I'll come back for you another day Infans meus, cor meum." I dropped my teddy bear, yanked my hand from off the window and went into shock. I yelled to my mother "mommy did you hear that? The animal just spoke to me, did you hear him?" Anger fueled my father as I watched his face sour up in the review mirror. "Enough talk about this damn animal, there's nothing there and we heard nothing. Stop wasting our time with useless information and over dramatization I'm done hearing about it." As my father yelled at me furiously I couldn't understand why he was so mad, why my mother was so silent, and why my brother was so absent minded. I couldn't understand why I heard or saw what I heard and saw but what I did know was that I wasn't crazy and that something here in Beacon Hills wanted me. In case you don't know what Infans meus, cor meum means it's a latin phrase for 'my child, my heart.' That phrase I heard replayed over and over again in my mind and I've even caught myself till this day writing it down on paper just out of habit. I had no idea what it meant at first so I started taking Latin, now I'm fluent I've even started learning some of the ancient latin myths and fables; most in which are both very fascinating and frightening.

I've told you all of this to lead up to who I am today and what's happened to me since I've been back to Beacon Hills, the place that claimed me as its child all those years ago. Over the next few years since the incident in the car happened I would have dreams about a wolf coming to me saying he needed me. At first I told my parents out of concern, but all they did was made me go see a child therapist saying I 'needed help.' I began to think my parents were lying to me because wouldn't they find it odd that their perfectly normal child all of a sudden started having hallucinations about a talking wolf? In my dreams at first it was strong, massive, and fearing; but in the later years it began to look weak, faint, and in need of help. It would talk to me in my dreams, I would be sitting down and it sitting next to me and we would just talk but when I woke up I could never remember the conversation. I remained normal to my parents, stopped talking about this phantom wolf, and started hitting the books. I joined every academic program I could just so I could stay busy and so I could continue to expand my mind, constantly learning new things. I shut myself out from the rest of society because I knew they wouldn't understand me or believe me so I didn't see the point in trying. Now that I'm at this new school my parent's think this could be my redemption, a way for me to start over as someone new and actually make friends. But I don't see the point in trying so hard to be liked and still shot down, I don't see the point and longing to be noticed for a few years then having to start all over again in college. I don't see the point but my brother sure as hell does; he's always been the popular one needing to be noticed and favored with a nonchalant attitude that drives girls crazy. In our last school he told people he and I had the same last name but no relation, can you believe that he actually denied me and to add insult to injury he would tease me with his friends then come home as if nothing had happened at all. I've built up so much anger in my heart that I want to change who I am before it's too late.

Now that we are back in Beacon Hills and I'm forced to go to this new school I decided to join a club, I went on the school's website and found they actually have a mythology club who meets every Tuesday and Thursday right after school. At first I was hesitant about becoming involved in anything at all, that it would be much easier if I remained hidden and unknown but the thought of letting people's negative attitudes turn me into a walking disaster actually bothered me. So here I am sitting in math class looking at my teacher speak but not hearing anything coming from his mouth. I'm just counting down the seconds till the precious bell rings and I'll finally be able to leave this God forsaken room and on to mythology club; sounds entertaining I bet. Alas as the bell rings the students jump out in a rushed format almost simultaneously as the first chime and out of the classroom door not looking back. As always I'm the last person in class so I pack my things up slowly as the teacher strolls out of the classroom himself with briefcase in hand. The time I finally get to where the meeting is supposed to be held there are already people in there doing introductions I walk into the classroom just as I hear "well as you all know I'm Lydia as everyone in this meeting should already know" she twirled her hair "and I'm a cheerleader…so yea." And then she sat down legs crossed almost as if she were someone of importance. I took a seat all the way in the back and slouched down a little to avoid being called upon but it was no use. All of a sudden you heard her say while pointing to me "so who haven't we heard from yet? How about you, the girl with the ugly sweater that I barely realized was here." You could hear snickering in the background along with side conversations saying "I didn't know she was here," and "Oh shit I think I have like five classes with her." It's funny how you can be so big and yet feel so small. Sometimes I think the invisible man was on to something, and as I was caught in my thoughts that's when I saw him. I quickly got up and watched as all eyes were on me to chase down the gorgeous creature that just walked by the classroom door. He had broad shoulders, confident walk, and not to mention was the only nice person to me since I arrived at this awful place. He never told me his name, we had met when he helped pick up some of my books that dropped by my locker; he handed them to me and with a smile he was gone. But now here he is again and within walking distance of me and I have no words to say; I'm trying to open my mouth and speak but dammit nothing wants to come out. My heart is beating heavy, I'm whispering under my breath the words to say to him; arguing with my every thought. And then he turned around, totally startled and not sure what to say I just froze with my mouth open hoping he would save me from myself. "I'm Boyd; I could hear you breathing from down the hall." He reached his hand out and started walking closer to me. "Hi I'm…." Shit! Did I really just forget my own name? "Her name is Annabelle and don't worry if you forget it because in due time everyone else does. She's highly forgettable" As I was going to turn to see who made those rude remarks I already knew by the tone of the insult it was my brother Ramon and as quickly as he came he turned to walk away. "Well good thing for you I have a great memory." He took my hand and gave it a gentle kiss "it was nice to meet you Annabelle." And after giving that smile just one last time he walked away and I was left feeling so jubilant and embarrassed all at the same time.

Now you're probably thinking what my brother said and did just then was harsh and rude and that he was a cruel person. That is true; you may also be thinking that's it normal brotherly-sisterly hatred love and that in a few hours or days we will laugh and bond over it. That can't be farthest from the truth because in reality my brother and I have hated each other since birth. For some reason I'm the leopard in the family and my brother reminds me just how different I am every chance he can get. For once I just want to know what it feels like to have the power to make people feel the way I feel every day of my life; like shit. Family dinners consist of mom and dad taking memory lane trips with their golden boy son and all the funny times that they've shared. If my brother says something everyone laughs, and if I try and say something all I receive is an awkward stare from each member of the family along with a "that's nice," and then back to ignoring me. I know parent's usually have a favorite child and all but damn did they really have to make it that obvious that I'm unwanted as if I asked to be born into their little cult. I've always been a straight A student who excelled at anything I did, including sports. No matter what the situation I could always evaluate what I wanted and needed to do and then I would simply do it. In a normal household parent's would be thrilled but instead my parent's exiled me almost as if something was wrong with who I was. I've always wondered if they pushed me away all these years because I didn't truly belong in this family. That from the moment I was born they could tell I was somehow different than everyone else and that there was something inside of me that didn't make sense. I don't think the same as everyone else, I can hear and see things other's can't and not to mention I look nothing like my father at all. Ramon has features from both sides of the family but me? You would think I had a different father all together…maybe that's it; maybe that's why they treat me differently because I was a product of infidelity or even rape. Maybe the person and or thing I saw all those years ago was my real father coming to find me, angry that his daughter was taken away from him.

The thought that I could possibly be wanted, to be searched for, longed for even after so many lonely unwanted years managed to haunt my mind all the way home. I took the long way home from school so I could have more time to think and be happy in my fantasy world that I've just created for myself. As I walked into the front door the smell of garlic bread and spaghetti greeted my nose creating a nauseating aroma to the house. Every month my mother starts watching the Food Network and instantly begins trying out new homemade recipes as if Betty Crocker was telling her she needed to experiment on her poor family. I was the cook in the family; my mother and father try but when it comes down needing a delicious meal to impress family and friends I'm the one in the kitchen while they take all the credit. Actually going over my life story kind of reminds me of Cinderella a little bit. But enough with the sad back story back to me hoping I'm not really a part of this family by choice. "Spaghetti huh?" I said as I was walking pass my mother headed towards the refrigerator. "So glad to see you are still observant darling." Responded my mother in a very condescending tone; I grabbed a bottle water from the fridge and headed towards the stairs. I stopped midway up the stairs when I heard her yelling in the distance, "Dinner starts when your father arrives home whether you're downstairs or not." Hearing her voice made me want to throw the bottle at her head but instead I settled for checking out the attic to see some old photos hidden away. The best part about moving so much is the fact that we've never had time to throw anything away, we just keep things packed up and then we just keep adding things to the pack not remembering what we put away to begin with. So if there is any chance of me finding evidence that anything out of the ordinary went down with this family my best chances are looking through these boxes starting with the earliest ones. As I reached the attic it felt cold, surprisingly not scary and or creepy at all but rather normal. There were about fifteen boxes varying in size scattered all over the attic along with various decorations and some old antiques my father got while on a 'trip' a few years back. Under one of the massive piles of clothes my mother had tucked away with the label 'Childhood memories' I saw a small brown book that was labeled "Hale Secrets" with massive markings on it as if someone tried to erase the name off of it. I opened the book but the pages were so torn that all I could see was a small journal entry that read 'the road to your destiny is rough and long but it must be done. The love within my soul grows and yearns for you every moment that we are apart but no matter that now because you have a purpose and so do I. This is where we part ways and go on to forget everything I had with you for wasn't real. My life in front of me is what is real and this fantasy realm you have me caught in can happen no more; I'm sorry for the abruptness of my tone but dire things must happen in desperate times." The writing was in cursive and seemed so sad and that's when I realized it wasn't a journal entry at all it was a love letter but was the letter sent to this hale person or was the letter sent from this hale person and if so to whom?

**laughter** I guess my family did start eating dinner without me. At that moment I decided to investigate later and head down and join the people I call family. As I sat down in the seat and all eyes were on me my dad cleared his throat and continued on with his conversation not even acknowledging my existence. "Who is Hale?" The room fell to an eerie silence as glances were being exchanged drastically from my mother and father to each other. "Hale what darling?" My mother responded while putting another fork full of food in her mouth trying to down play the question as if it were irrelevant or stupid. "Hale as in a person. Do any of you know any Hale's?" My mother gulped and then looked deeply at my father "why do you ask?" murmured my brother who had nothing to do with this conversation. Nervous about creating any further suspension I said "nothing in particular. Heard some kids at school today talking about the Hale's and I was just wondering if you knew them." Relief filled the air once more as tension began to leave my mother's body and I knew then she was hiding something. One of the perks about being ignored for so long you become great at observing things and people; how they act, talk, walk, think, hell even their body actions and I definitely know now that my mother is hiding a secret that involves a Hale and starting tomorrow I will begin to investigate at exactly what it is she knows and who exactly this person is.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Stiles POV

I'm starting to realize nothing nor no one is ever who they really seem; I mean if you told me a few days ago I would be at the movies with Jackson and Danny, or that Lydia would be asking me on a date or that Derek would hate me I would have told you that you were crazy. Okay so not so much the Derek hating me part, that's normal but everything else is just way too out of the ordinary for my mind to process right now. I guess you're wondering how all of this started and to be honest I'm still trying to figure most of this stuff out myself.

I remember a few days ago Scott asked me to come over to his house so we could have a talk; I seriously felt as if I was being called to the Principals office or something the way he sounded on the phone. I went into his room where he was already waiting for me pacing the floor back and forth rapidly while nervous biting his left index finger. He stopped dead in his tracks as I opened the door and starred at me before yelling "Stiles I'm so glad you're here," as he headed towards the bed. There were files, and papers scattered everywhere on his desk and he sat in his chair and started flipping them all over as if looking for something in particular. "Stiles I think I was wrong the whole time about the Argent's; I don't think they're kidnapping these girls at all." A confused and blank expression crossed my face and I tried to close my mouth while scratching the back of my head but due to the shock I just couldn't. "Umm Scott since they moved in you were all like 'Oh those Argents did it,' and now that you're sexually involved with Allison you're all like 'Oh those Argents didn't do it.' Which one is it Scott?" I blurted out while taking a seat on the bed. Scott scooted his chair closer to me and said "I know you may think my judgment is clouded but I've been doing research and the total number of girls who were reported kidnapped from this town are two. The one we all know about Brianna, Boyd's sister, and another about ten years that went unsolved Anna. Now what the two have in common;" Scott scooted back to the desk to hand me some files and put them in my lap "is that Brianna's official nickname in this file is Annie B." I looked at for a second before commenting.

"That makes no sense; Boyd calls his sister Bri, not Annie B."

"Yea but her mother used to call her Annie B when she was first born. Now the relation is the two names are very similar, and even in some of the neighboring towns the girls' name or nicknames have started with an A and I'm thinking maybe whoever is taking them." I cut him off

"May be looking for one person in particular, a person they lost years ago and now they can't find them anymore; Like they lost their scent or something."

"I never put that together before do you think it could be a werewolf looking for this girl? And when did Brianna go missing? What like a month or so ago? Who do we know just moved to town?"

"Well Allison just moved to town and her name starts with an A. Maybe that's why the Argent's are so secretive because they know something else is out there looking for some girl and that their daughter fits the profile."

"It would explain why they move around so much and maybe their tired of running so they decided to come back and find who or what it is and kill it for good."

"Or it could be that new girl at school Lydia was talking about."

"What girl?"

"It's hard to describe her she's kind of plain. She's a little pale with brown eyes, long brown hair, pink lips and a small frame. Lydia say's she's really weird and different. But then again it is Lydia saying it."

"Well what's her name?"

"Shit! Her name is Annabelle."

Scott and I were silent for a while before he said "Maybe we should get close to her, like I befriend her or you befriend her or both of us befriend her and get to know her to see if she's hiding anything."

"Okay maybe we can convince Lydia to go out with all of us and you, me, Allison, Derek, Annabelle, Jackson, Danny…movies or dinner or something."

"No Derek. I'm sorry Stiles and no to me also, if she is something then she would be able to tell sooner or later that we're werewolves and it could jeopardize things."

"Shit! So you mean to tell me I have to tackle down 'could-be' psycho bitch by myself?"

"You'll have Jackson and Danny!"

"Fuck you Scott." We shared a laugh before sitting there in silence once more each thinking if this girl really could be the answer to so many problems and then it hit me. "Scott I remember Derek saying his family was coming to town for something or someone; he thought it was his dad but could it be they're coming back to town for her?" He got up from his chair to stare out the window, "all the more reason to get to know her." And I nodded at him and then turned around to leave.

As I got in my car to go back to Derek's my father called me and I sent it straight to voicemail. The last thing I need is for my father to be on my case about anything else not until he sobers up. Another call from my father came thru and this time I answered.

"What dad?"

"I need you to come home."

"Why?"

"I'm still your father." So then I hung up the phone and reluctantly drove home, knowing this could be the biggest mistake of my life. I opened the door and sure enough he was at the table with a bottle in his hand slurring his words.

"I miss you. S-S-S-tiles."

"Dad you're drunk."

"Yuuuppp…but I have good reason. That Brianna girl was found dead; her body was mutilated towns over. It looked like someone was really angry and just destroyed her corpse. No evi, evid, no evidence was on the body that we could identi, indeni, indentify." He finally blurted out after several attempts to talk. I couldn't believe this.

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because you little shit, I love you. It could've been you"

"You should probably stop drinking now."

"And you should probably move back home. Why are you still at Derek's house, Scott's mother says he looks at you like you're some kind of chew toy…" I smirked because I was kind of Derek's chew toy but in a good way.

"Dad I'm gay."

"No you're stiles."

"Yes dad I'm Stiles and I'm gay."

"You can't be two…either you're Stiles or you're gay. Who is this gay guy anyways and why would you want to call yourself gay?"

"Gay isn't a person dad it's describing me. I' m in love with a man and we're happy together and Scott knows about it but no one else does. I thought you should know." He got up, stumbled then came over towards me. He grabbed my cheeks, squeezing them together and then smacked me as hard as he could thus drawing a little blood.

"Bye dad." And just like that I left without looking back or feeling guilty to leaving him home with his bottle. My dad is a very mean and abusive drunk and while the hitting has only been lately I don't think I deserve to have to deal with that especially when I have Derek. I went straight to Derek's house and raced into the bathroom to wash away the blood before Derek could smell it on me. "Stiles I have a surprise for you." I could hear the joy in his voice as his footsteps began to get closer to the bathroom. "And no the surprise is not curly fries." He said again while leaning on the bathroom door with a small box in his hand. My first thought was Oh shit this guy is about to propose; then I thought wait no maybe not marriage he could be just giving me a bracelet or something and then I thought no he wouldn't buy jewelry it must be marriage. "Calm down Stiles I can smell the fear all over you." He said with a chuckle then opened the box and there it was "A key!" I smiled from ear to ear partly because I was relieved it wasn't a ring. "But where does it go to?" He walked over to me and put the key in my hand while holding it to his heart. "Not only does it go to my heart but also to the front door of the house. I want you to move in with me." Tears started strolling down my face and it wasn't manly at all but this is Derek he's seen my ugly cry like a thousand times to Dirty Dancing I feel as if I don't have to be manly around him. He hugged me tight as if he didn't want to let go and then he started to let up and I blurted "no, not yet don't let me go." And he embraced the hug once more and we just stood there like that and in that moment I didn't want anything else to happen, just him. He took my hand led me to the living room where we sat on the couch my legs across his lap and started talking.

"Stiles what's wrong?"

"I guess it's pointless lying to you so I mind as well start with the truth huh? Which do you want first the bad news or the worst news?"

"No time for dramatic story lines…what's wrong?"

"Well…long story short Scott and I think your family or someone may be in town looking for some girl named Annabelle. We think they lost her a long time ago and can't remember her scent anymore so now they're on the hunt to find her again and so they're taking people with names that remind them of her in hopes it's her. I went home after talking with Scott and my dad informed me Brianna is dead and was mutilated…not to mention he punched me and kicked me out after I told him I was gay which explains the tears in the bathroom." I let out a much needed sigh of relief.

"And this all happened within the matter of like an hour? Glad to see you know how to follow trouble."

"Hey it follows me. And I'm just glad that we're in sync with each other. I mean the moment I get kicked out you show up with a key saying move in, I couldn't plan it better if I would have written this story myself."

"Of course I'm in tune with you Stiles…you're inside me (pun intended). But back to my family can you please elaborate on that?"

"Scott noticed that the first woman to have been kidnapped was Anne, and then Brianna who's official nickname (given by her mother) was Annie B. These girls go missing and wind up dead, probably because they weren't the right person. I remember you saying something about your family is coming back looking for someone or something and that someone or something just may be that Annabelle girl."

"Who is she? What makes you suspect her? What happened with the Argents? And again why do you suspect my family?"

"Well she is new to town and so is Allison both names who start with A…we are guessing the Argent's caught on to the pattern of missing girls and knew Allison fit the description and was probably the reason they moved so much to protect her just in case. But they probably got tired of running and decided to just stay and fight once they got word your family was coming to town. And this is also the same town your family is on the hunt for something and then she shows up…it just adds up."

"What am I suppose to do?"

"I say let it run its course. For once this has nothing to do you nor me; Scott wants me to get close to her to see if she knows anything but after that I say you and I go away for my spring break. All week just us two with no worries or problems;" and as I was talking I could see the look in his eyes change and I was worried about what may happen next with him.

"Stiles I don't want you involved in any of this. Just stay home and away from Scott and that Annabelle girl and your father; which reminds me your father hit you?"

"Focus Derek."

"I'm going to kill him! But even more of a reason for you to stay here if I can't even protect you from a human like your father how can I protect you from anything else."

"Who said it was your place to protect me? Why can't we just be us and leave all of this behind? I'm not tied to anyone but you."

"You don't want to leave everyone behind there are too many good memories here for you and I can't drag you from your life. You deserve normalcy and happiness with your friends and family. I can't provide you with all that." And he got up and left out of the door; just like that. That asshole fucking got up after saying all that and left and then turned his phone off because every time I called it went to voicemail. At that moment I was so angry with him that all I could do was cuddle up in his bed and fall asleep.

I woke up to the doorbell ringing and when I went to open it who should be at my door? Danny and Jackson. "Let's go Stilinksi" blurted Jackson with his hands in his pocket's turning around to go to the car. "No…why are y'all here?" He gave an irritated sigh and Danny responded with "No more questions Stiles we wanted to take you to the movies and get to know you. As odd as it may seem we never hang out and well I wanted to start hanging with you." If that had came from Jackson I would call bullshit and go back to sleep but this is Danny; everybody likes and trusts Danny so he must be serious. "Alright let me get my jacket first, and why doesn't Jackson seem as enthusiastic as you do Danny?" I turned to get my jacket and went to close the door; I was able to lock it from the outside with my new house key. "Well to be honest I drug him here with me because I'm the one who wanted to invite you. I felt like you need to hang with people your own age once in a while and with Scott all over Allison I thought you may be lonely I understand how that feels." The sincerity in his voice made me wonder if he was right or not. "You sound just like Derek. I mean Scott." He looked at me and laughed as he entered the car. "It's okay dude we all know you and the Hale guy have some weird bromance thing going on." I just leaned back and the seat and smiled because if they only knew how deep this 'bromance' really was they wouldn't be able to handle it; hell I'm going thru it and I don't even know if I can handle it. A small part of me thinks I'm going to wake up any day now and realize this has all been a crazy dream due to some wild mushrooms or a constant acid trip or something but then I think about it and remember that I deserve to be happy and so does Derek. My thoughts kept travelling around in my mind until we arrived at the movie theater where Danny paid for my ticket and bought me popcorn. Now I'm used to being treated like the girlie one with Derek and even sometimes Scott but seriously now with Danny? How come everyone assumes I'm the girl? "Are you okay Stiles? You look like you're having an argument with yourself." Jackson just looked and said "No he always has that stupid look on his face." Danny laughed and put his arm around my shoulder as he led me into the theater and all I could do was stuff more and more popcorn into my mouth to keep from saying anything or doing anything stupid. As the movie was playing I received a text from Lydia.

**Stiles don't make a big deal out of this okay but I was wondering if you would be my date for this art gallery showing. I would invite Jackson but he would totally embarrass me with his ignorance of Art and while you are embarrassing you're just less embarrassing than him.** A part of me wanted to run around in circles screaming finally Lydia wants a date and the other part of me wanted to call her a bitch for insulting me thru text. **Sure. Send me the details.** And just like that I now had a date with Lydia and I'm hanging out with Jackson and Danny all in the same night; I can honestly say that's the weirdest night of my life by far.

Once the movie ended Jackson said he wanted to go eat so we left and went to the pizza parlor down the street. Danny sat in the booth next to me and Jackson was across from us; after about two slices Jackson received a phone call and left to go outside leaving it just Danny and I. Danny switched to sitting across from me and we just decided to talk about our fears in life, joys, thoughts, and even started sharing memories. He was surprisingly easy to talk to and now I understand why everybody likes him but now it just confuses me even more as to why he likes Jackson. I mean Jackson is a total duchebag; he probably doesn't even appreciate the friendship he has with a person like Danny. "Are you okay?" His asking the question jolted me from my thinking and I wanted to shout 'no I'm not okay because I can't stop thinking about how nice it is to be with you, how easy it is.' But instead I responded with "yea I'm fine, just hoping Jackson didn't leave us stranded because he's been gone almost half an hour." Danny just laughed and I joined in the laughter and then he said "Eh he probably left so he didn't have to pay the bill." He was probably right, so we paid the bill and then we got up to leave and saw Jackson sitting right out front talking on the phone "It's about time ya'll are done." Is how he greeted us while getting into his car. Danny leaned back and asked "Stiles can I see your phone real quick." I handed it to him. "There, now you have my number and you should use it sometime I had fun tonight." He turned back around and I was grateful because I instantly started to blush and couldn't control myself to stop.

As I got back home and opened the door the words "Oh- my- God" slipped out of my mouth as a standing in the dark Derek scared me.

"Sorry Stiles didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Why are you just standing there in the dark like that?"

"Did you have fun?"

"Are you not going to respond? And yea I did have fun. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Stiles I'm stupid." He walked over towards me and wrapped his arms around me as tight as he could without hurting me and I embraced him in a kiss.

"What did you do?" I asked while lifting up for air.

"I thought you needed something you didn't, and I need to stop worrying so much about you."

"I don't want you stop worrying so much about me, I like that you worry a shit load about me; I just want you to not push me away thinking it'll protect me because I won't leave you. Too many people in your life have left you and I'm not going to be one of them no matter how hard you try I'm yours for life." And with that being said he grabbed me and lifted me up, my legs hanging on to his waist and my arms wrapped around his neck and yup I'm totally the female. He led me into the dining room and laid me down on the table kissing my neck then working his way down. He lifted off my shirt and started licking my nipples softly, rubbing his hand over my stomach and un-zipping my pants with his other. I was grabbing the back of his hair gently as he began to wrap his moist mouth all over my erect cock. He was moving his head back and forth in a sort of rhythmatic form and I decided to join the rhythm creating this sensational pleasure all over my body. I lifted his head up to share a kiss when I felt his erect cock slip deep inside me making me tense up and shake all at the same time. I grabbed his shoulders digging my nails deep into his skin making him tense up inside me thus throbbing harder and faster than before. Watching his facial expressions, hearing how he moaned my name softly, seeing how much he enjoyed being inside me the sweat falling off his whole body made me want to cum but I was trying my hardest not to. He started going softer and slower thrusting upwards hitting my spot that sent tingles making my legs numb; he leaned over and whispered 'I want you to cum at the same time as me' in my ear making melt right there on the table. I wrapped my arms around his neck to accept his cock and started rocking back and forth to join him until we shared a passionate moment that felt like ecstasy. I came all over his chest while he came inside me and it felt so warm and so right all at the same time. I got up from off the table and he told me to stand there just like I was while he went to get something. The whole time he was gone I felt so awkward standing there naked until he returned with a pencil and art paper; he told me to pose while he drew me and so I did. I leaned against the table with my 'sexy face' on and watched him draw me. I hadn't seen so much joy in his eyes before until that moment and I didn't want to ever take that joy away from him; he had given up drawing but to see the inspiration return and because of me is the greatest feeling I could have ever asked for.

"Stiles it isn't perfect but it's a start." He turned to show me the painting and it was beautiful, the talent that he has really shouldn't be hidden it should be expressed for the world to see. "This is the most beautiful drawing I've ever seen, and not because it's a drawing of me but because it came from you. You are so talented I'm just glad I could share this with you." He handed the drawing to me and we engaged in a kiss before he said "I gave up drawing when your mom died but I don't know being with you reminds me of her in way and I feel I should honor her by expressing the love in my life and Stiles that is you." The sincerity in his eyes and voice made me want to cum all over again and I was hoping he wasn't looking at my now erect cock because I was totally embarrassed. "Derek being with you reminds me of her also and I love you too." No more words were needed. We went upstairs to his bedroom and just laid in bed cuddling each other without a care of tomorrow or yesterday. Because all that mattered was we had each other and I was hoping that would be enough but deep down we both knew all of this craziness was only the being of our troubles.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Derek's POV

I was watching some lame movie with Stiles and the guy had a universal remote that could control time. He could fast forward his life, rewind his life, pause his life, and at first I actually envied him and the idea of being able to do so. Then as the movie went on the guy abused the power of the remote and it began to get out of control he was aging too fast, skipping through important moments of his life and he didn't know how to slow it down or gain control. And that made me take a second look at exactly what it was that I wanted out of life and hearing Stiles giggle to this movie; watching him eat his popcorn making a total mess of my living room just made everything seem like worth it. All of the chaos, all of the pain, all of the time and energy spent trying to create a pack and defend this territory is worth it if I get to come back to him every night. That's when it hit me like a sac of balls to the face (pun intended) I want to come home to this silly, yet so innocent kid every single day. So I went out while he was gone to talk with Scott and I had him a key to the house made; I just felt as if it was time he moved in with me officially no matter who may judge us or what anyone may have to say I know what I want and I'm not trying to miss out on it.

When Stiles got home I could tell he was stressed about something; I can always sense when something is wrong with him but I didn't want to pressure the information out. I rather have him come to me when he was ready and I decided what best way to cheer him up indirectly than present him with the key. Upon doing so he took me by a surprise when he cried in my arms, he didn't mean to cry and in fact he was trying to hold it in at first but eventually he just let it all out and I was glad to be there sharing that moment with him. From the first day I met him all those years ago I felt it was my obligation to protect him, to keep him safe from anyone that can cause him harm and after he told me Scott thinks my family's in town searching for a lost kid I realized I had to protect him from me. I tried to pretend as if I had no idea what he was talking about but now it all makes sense; it's like a thousand light bulbs clicking in my head all at the same time and I am not prepared for this at all. I remember when I was younger probably around six years old, my mother came home crying with my aunt by her side. I was hiding in the closet under the stairs and over heard my aunt saying

"He's no good, all he cares about is building this damn pack so he can create the ultimate pack. All he wants is power and he stopped caring about you long ago."

"You don't know what you're talking about, he loves his family me and especially Derek."

"He loves Derek because Derek has the gene, that kid is going to be ten times more powerful than he ever was but he's too soft. Where do you think your loving husband was all day?"

"How dare you come into my house and make accusations about my husband? And keep your damn voice down."

"Why should I? It's not like it's a secret or anything you live in a house filled with werewolves who can hear and smell anything known to man. Why don't you have one of them sniff his clothes every now and then and then tell me I'm just being a bitch." My mom slapped her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that it's just; you think I don't know his faith level is low? Especially when he's in heat I can't control an animal like that but there's something different about him about his goals this time and I can't put my finger on it. I'm terrified as hell and I have to be strong for Derek but it's not helping with you coming into this damn house making things worse. And just so you know there are some scents even the mighty wolf can't detect." That's when the closet door opened and I fell onto the ground looking up at the two of them with my bright round eyes and they just laughed, picked me up, and went into the kitchen for ice cream. I never really looked at my father the same way again after that and yet I was still too young to fully grasp the meaning of the conversation that I had over-heard. Reflecting over her words if my Aunt was right and my father was trying to create the ultimate pack with the strongest of our genetics could he have fathered another child? She said I was ten times stronger than my father and that I possessed the gene but not the will, not the evil or hunger but this other child could he or she have that possession? And if so is she stronger than I am? I couldn't shake these thoughts from plaguing my mind and I knew right then I had to get my pack ready and I had to get my pack strong and just Scott and Boyd weren't going to do; I needed at least two more.

As I was laying there with Stiles these thoughts just kept tearing away at my mind to the point I couldn't think straight anymore because I was afraid that I would bring harm to the one person I actually loved. I looked at him and decided the best way to protect him is have him hate me so I picked a fight with him and then stormed out hoping it would lead him to make drastic choices. I went straight over to Scott's to try and convince him to make Stiles hang out with people his own age yet when I arrived at Scott's house Jackson and Danny were there also.

Derek: "Scott I need to talk to you about Stiles."

Jackson: "What did the little shit do now?"

Derek: "Why is he here?"

Danny: "What's wrong with Stiles?"

Derek: "And why is he here?"

Scott: "That's Danny, everybody loves Danny so be nice. And Jackson shut up. And Derek what about Stiles?"

Derek: "He should hang with people his own age, he's becoming anti-social and not himself lately."

Jackson: "He's always been weird why do you think he hangs with McCall, because McCall's the only person who can actually out weird Stiles."

Derek: "I don't like you."

Danny: "Well Jackson and I were just going to the movies, we came over to help Scott with some software but I can invite Stiles to come along with us if you think that will help."

Scott: "Derek can you come back over tonight we seriously need to discuss something's."

Derek: *Gave the Derek head nod* *Put's hands in leather jacket pockets then exits*

After getting back in the car I was partly relieved and partly nervous because the moment I mentioned Stiles' name Danny's pulse started raising and excitement was just oozing from his pores. One would assume Danny had a crush on Stiles and not to mention he was attractive and a little mysterious and I could see the two of them being a good match and well I'm not sure if I'm willing to give him up but I know that I have to. I then drove to the high school, Beacon Hills, to see if I could sense anyone who would want the bite. Someone desperate enough to take the risk of never having a normal life again just so they can feel a part of something and that's when I saw this tall, lanky kid that I remember from a long time ago just standing on the wall. He looked as if he was waiting for someone so I decided to pull up and have a conversation with him.

"Don't be afraid of me I just want to ask you a quick question."

"Oh, oh okay."

"Do you feel like belong?"

"No, no not really."

"Do you want to have the ability to change who you are make yourself known. To belong to a family who serves to protect you, kill for you, even die for you? To have power unknown, stronger senses, and self confidence?"

"You sound like an infommerical."

"Just answer the question."

"I'm not joining a cult so you can just leave. I don't want anything you have to offer."

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The sound of your heart beat increasing, the sweat forming at the roots of your hair all signs that point to you're lying. I'm not a cult and my name is Derek Hale and I can give you everything you've imagined and more with just one bite."

"A bite of what?"

"Don't be nervous, just relax I promise you this will hurt like hell but the reward will be everlasting." And after I showed him my teeth the lanky kid damn near fell into the open window. He as hesitant at first but reluctantly he agreed to the bite letting out a massive high pitch squeal, definitely not like Boyd who just contained it all in.

"In a couple of days I'll come check on you, what's your name?"

"Issac…my name's Issac. What will happen to me?"

"Full moon isn't for a few weeks so you won't have to worry about changing but you will be different. You'll start to hear things unheard, see things unseen, do things you couldn't before. Stronger, healthy, powerful, and crave anything your heart so desires including blood and lust. In a couple of days I will come find you so we can start training you, developing your skills and in return I may need you to fight a battle with us."

"Who's us?"

"You'll meet them in due time. You're part of a pack now, a family. You'll never be alone again Issac I can promise you that." And I turned to walk away, leaving him holding his side partly in shock. I know I need one more person, preferably a female with a high pain threshold but I didn't have any time to find one. I had to find Boyd to tell him about his sister then head on over to Scott's. When I saw Boyd he looked like a little child who lost his mommy. It's hard to imagine such a massive guy look so sad, to be so hurt and I haven't even told him the worst news yet. I wasn't sure how to break it to him the fact that I turned him to help find his sister and defeat my family but the reason his sister is dead is because of my family. If I lie it could make the situation worse but he's still in the transition phase so he doesn't have a control on his anger yet. The situation may turn ugly so I lead him into the back yard where no one could see us if a changing process just so happens to happen.

Derek: The Sheriff found your sister

Boyd: They called the house twenty minutes ago, my dad is on the way to identify the body.

Derek: I really tried to find her in time it….(was cut off)

Boyd: Don't apologize Derek, the people who had her were already going to kill her, at least you tried and by doing so you gave me this gift. I don't regret anything.

Derek: I'm glad to hear you say that but Scott and I think the people who did this were looking for one girl in particular with a similar name to your sister's. We think they lost this girl a long time ago and can't find her and so when they realized your sister wasn't her they killed her.

Boyd: I'm lost, what girl and why and who?

Derek: Scott can explain it a lot better than I can but basically I have an idea it's my family coming back in town looking for a girl that they turned a long time ago and now they can't find her. I have no idea for sure but I'm guessing they turned her or birthed her or whatever because I wouldn't kill with them. And they need another generation to complete the pack, we get stronger when there's a pack of one blood line, pure breed's together.

Boyd: So you think you're family killed my sister? No offense Derek but I want their heads.

Derek: I do too. But I need one more to the pack.

Boyd: Erica. There's this girl Erica she's real nerdy and limp; get's made fun of a lot and she's always sick but she has balls I'll tell you that. She never gives up. You should find her.

Derek: There's another member of the pack. His name is Issac in a couple of days I'ma start training him if you would like to help. Let go of some of that anger and rage.

Boyd: I have a date but I know Issac, and I'll help you.

Derek: Is that a smile on your face? I'll have to meet this girl.

Boyd: In due time you will, I have to figure her out first.

After that Boyd walked into the house when he heard the doorbell ring and I went and got in my car relieved I now have another possible member and Boyd is still on board. The next thing I had to handle was Scott and I didn't want to deal with him.

Scott: I'm glad you're here…what the hell was that earlier?

Derek: I'm not sure what you're referring to

Scott: Why did you let Danny invite Stiles to the movies when you know Danny likes Stiles…if I could sense it I know you did.

Derek: Stiles is a big boy and needs to be able to make his own decisions without me dictating his life.

Scott: normally I would agree but have you seen Danny? Stiles would totally go for someone like him to start with Danny's normal. He's not caught up in all this mess and is less likely to get him killed.

Derek: You don't think I know that? You don't think I know that by caring for Stiles I'm putting his life in danger, risking his safety especially now that my family is hunting for something. That's why I picked a fight with Stiles, that's why I'm glad Danny invited them to the movies, I want Stiles to realize he doesn't need me so he can leave me.

Scott: How stupid can you be? Stiles is my best friend and when he told me he thought he was bisexual I didn't freak out because I suspected that all along. But when he told me he liked you, I wanted to chain him up for the rest of his life because I knew you would bring destruction to his life. But I was wrong, you've been good for him especially now that things are crazy with his dad. You've been this protector to him and it's helped him grow and it's all because of you and now you think that pushing him away will help anything? It'll only make him mad, make him confused, and believe it not he chose you. Knowing who you were and the danger of it all he chose you and he still chose me and that should be enough.

Derek: I already lost his mom because of me, she died because of me. I watched her die because of me and I can't risk the same thing happening again. I'm not strong enough.

Scott: I didn't know about his mom part, but Derek listen to me; you're not my first choice for him either but you can't allow the past and fears ruin your future and or happiness. Stiles deserves to be happy and he's happy with you; he loves you and you love him and everything else it is just life you know it happens. He could get ran over by a car right now and die, he could get shot by a bank robber, so many possibilities that don't involve you. So stop thinking you're the only person and or thing that can cause death because thousands of people die every day who don't even know you exist.

Derek: I told Boyd about his sister and he says he's still down to fight. I turned Issac and will turn this girl name Erica and we can all practice tactics.

Scott: We're having a moment and you just can't handle it huh? You have the emotional span of a teaspoon Derek, way to go with changing the subject. But fine do whatever you want just stop turning people at my high school.

I was so anxious to leave from Scott because he was right; I loved Stiles and that shouldn't be an excuse to push him away but instead bring him closer. I arrived home and glad to see Stiles was there and the make up process was hot. We made love on the table, in the shower, and my bed. And when I woke up versus him cooking I decided to be the female and make us breakfast in bed. Things may not be perfect, hell they'll probably get worse but for right now in this moment, watching him stuff pancakes down his mouth is all I need and I'm going to enjoy every last minute of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Scott POV

It's been raining so much lately that one day I just stared out the window and starting looking at the raindrops hit the ground. I pictured myself outside standing in the middle of the rain head up eyes staring at the raindrops and having them pour down on me causing me to nearly drown. Then I started to have a self reflection realizing how the raindrops represent each factor taking place in my life at this very moment. A drop of hate, a drop of fear, a drop of self doubt, a drop of loath, a drop of happiness, a drop of uncertainty, and the last drop so massive it weighs me down knocking me to my knees almost creating an escape for the oxygen to leave my body. Yes the raindrops definitely represent my life right now and the worst part is I don't have an umbrella to block any of it; I just have to let the drops of life continue to pour down on me until I silently drown. All the while secretly hoping that one day the rain will just stop thus allowing me to breathe again.

So much is going on in life right now and I don't understand why I feel so obligated to take on the responsibility of everything and everyone. My mom thinks I'm having a crisis, my girlfriend thinks I'm keeping a secret, my teacher's think I'm this great kid who doesn't apply himself, Jackson thinks I'm cheating or doing drugs, Derek thinks I'm a waste of life, Stiles thinks I don't have time for him, and I think all I want to do is crawl into my bed and not get out. What's really eating away at me is the fact that I wanted to find Boyd's sister but I was so indulged with Allison and her family that I didn't even bother actually looking for her just sat around making a lot of hypothetical guesses that eventually got her killed. A small part of me realizes there was nothing more that I could have done and would have probably gotten myself killed if I did try and rescue her but the rest of me is convinced that now that I have this supposed gift I should help people with it. Yet all I've been doing is personal gain, I use my newly profound senses to do better in school, to become captain of Lacrosse team, to get Allison and all the while I've done nothing to help anyone else. I've even used Danny and Jackson and I feel as if they should know why they've been helping me with so many random tasks but I'm just not sure if they can handle the truth; hell I'm not sure if I can handle the truth and yet due to current situations I could really use as much help as possible.

Let's see what's going wrong so far, I think Derek's family are murderous lunatics who keep killing people to find some girl. I think Boyd's new girlfriend is the girl Derek wants to kill before his family gets her but Derek doesn't know she's the one he's after. I think Stiles is really in love with Derek and Danny is really in love with Stiles which is making Jackson really jealous and acting more of a dick to me which is making Allison mad which is making Lydia standoff-ish and well I'm just here trying not to exist. I'm trying my hardest to keep the lives of everyone I love in check but now I'm think I'm starting to lose grasp of myself in the process and well hell I just need my best friend and escape life right now. So that's what I did, I called Stiles up and told him we needed some Bromance time and he agreed.

Stiles had told me to come to Derek's house so he and I could leave together since Derek gave permission for us to use his car. I said bye to my mom and opened the door only find Stiles half naked stripping for Derek.

Stiles: Shit! Scott! *Stiles franticly picked his clothes up to put on*

Scott: I'm really not sure why you're shitting me I'm the one who just caught my best friend doing a strip tease for my alpha. Do you not know how scarred I am?

Derek: Look on the bright side, at least you didn't come in ten minutes later or else you wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of your life.

Stiles: Derek?!

Scott: Ahh come on Derek I didn't need that imagine…I really like sad, angry, emotionless Derek better than this happy, make Scott's life hell by naked images Derek.

Stiles: Scott I'm ready whenever you are…. (Stiles turned to kiss Derek bye while Derek looked at him with sadness in his eyes.)

Derek: Where are you going again?

Stiles: Not sure really, I guess anywhere to kind of escape reality right now maybe the arcade or bowling.

Derek: I like to bowl (he said as kicked a piece of popcorn on the ground)

Scott: Derek would you like to go with us?

Stiles: Scott, this is our time remember? Sourwolf can get some of his Stilinksi loving another night.

Scott: It would be good for all of us to do something together…you hang out with me and Allison why shouldn't I get to see how you and Derek are…

Derek: See Stiles…Scott said I can go…

Stiles: Oh fine…crybaby

And everyone got up and we left in Derek's car headed towards the bowling alley. Upon arrival I had this really strange feeling this night was going to be like no other when I saw Danny's and Boyd's cars parked in the lot. We walked into the alley and by the time we got done paying for shoes I heard a voice yell out to Stiles.

Danny: Hey Stiles, Scott come join us *Danny said this while gesturing his hands to join him and Jackson.* Boyd just got her with his date.

Scott: Since when did you and Boyd start hanging out?

Jackson: Since Lydia is in the same club as his girl friend and is making me play nice…again! I already can't get rid of the last guy she made me play nice with, aint that right McCall.

Scott: Your sarcasm really suites you Jackson…

Derek: These shoes are filthy, I can see about twenty different known bacteria crawling all over them.

Danny: You must have some intense eye sight.

Derek: Uhhhh

Stiles: Intense eyesight…nah he's just paranoid…I seriously doubt he can name twenty different known bacteria's. *Everyone laughs*

Danny: Well I bet you could Stiles, you've always been smart…that's one of the things I like about you.

Stiles: See Derek, a man who appreciates my intelligence.

Derek: I appreciate your intelligence just not when you won't let me guess at Jeopardy.

Scott: Where's Lydia?

Jackson: With Boyd and that girl An…*Stiles cuts him off*

Stiles: Anyways Derek can you help me pick out a ball?

I sat down next to Danny and decided to have a private conversation with him while Stiles and Derek went to find balls. I was so glad Stiles cut him off from mentioning Annabelle's name, alerting Derek was the last thing we needed to do tonight. As Danny and I started to talk Jackson got up to find a ball as well.

Scott: So Danny what made you decide to come bowling?

Danny: Honestly, Jackson got a text from Lydia saying y'all were going bowling tonight who got the text from Allison saying that you were. But she said it was going to be just you and Stiles I didn't know Derek would be here.

Scott: Yea Derek was last minute…and Boyd and Annabelle?

Danny: Annabelle was with Lydia and when I asked Jackson if he wanted to go he asked Lydia who then asked Annabelle who asked Boyd and well here we all are.

Scott: I have a feeling tonight's going to be very interesting

And as soon as I said that I instantly regretted those words as who should walk into the alley, none other than Erica, who's newly turned, and Issac, who's a dick. This was slowly turning into something you only saw in the movies and my supposed to be magical night of forgetting my problems somehow managed to find all my problems and bring them here at the same time in the same place.

Stiles: Oh good tonight just got even more fun

Jackson: Who the hell invited you two lames

Erica: Ever hear the phrase curiosity killed the cat

Derek: Erica calm down…now

Erica: Whatever you say, master

Danny: Master?

Stiles: Yea she's our slave we keep her locked up in the dungeon not really sure how she escaped. (stiles said in a sarcastic tone while giving her an evil look)

Erica: Sex slave

Issac: You only wish

Scott: This is getting awkward fast, can we just bowl?

Jackson: For once I agree with McCall

Lydia: Everyone's here..we better do two lanes

Erica: Boys versus girls?

Jackson: Your lost…I never lose

Issac: Stiles and Danny should be on the girls' team

Right before Jackson or Derek could say anything Danny gave Stiles a smirk and said

Danny: I'm down for it if Stiles is…

Issac: Do I sense some loving going on? Danny does Stiles turn you on?

Danny: Issac what are you talking about? Of course not Stiles is just a really cool guy now let's bowl.

Erica: *laughing* This is really cute…you're totally lying right now…you are so in love with Stiles…Derek how does Papa Bear feel about that?

Boyd: So I think I should bowl first for the guys on the count of I'm the tallest and biggest…

Lydia: Thank god for changing the subject, Annabelle why don't you go first for the girls..couple versus couple type thing.

And as soon as she said Annabelle Derek's head popped right up and anger crossed his face. I tried to get Stiles' attention but he was so wrapped up with talking with Danny that it wasn't helping the situation at all. Derek looked at Stiles laughing with Danny, then he looked back at Annabelle and just quietly stared at her till it was his turn to bowl. He eyed the pins closely and without a doubt managed to score a strike but when he ball came back up it was cracked in half.

Jackson: Shit man, what the hell happened to your ball dude it's cracked in half?

Derek: I'll go get another one.

Scott: Why don't I come with you? *I got up and followed him three lanes over to look for another ball trying to not let the three ease droppers, Issac, Erica and Boyd over hear me.* Derek calm down I already know what you're thinking.

Derek: Calm down? Did you know the entire time that the girl who is responsible for Boyd's sisters death is Boyd's girlfriend?

Scott: It's more complicated than just that Derek if anyone would understand that I thought it would be you. Let's not forget the fact your family is the one looking for her if it is her and your family are the one's who killed his sister.

Derek: It's not so black and white Scott. If she is the daughter of my father, my half sister and my family is looking for her to join their pack then she is evil and powerful beyond all measures. Not to mention it's because she came to town my family killed the wrong girl. If you would just let me kill her then no one else has to die.

Scott: But that's just it Derek, if you kill her then someone else is dying. She could be innocent and you're fine with that?

Derek: When will you stop being wrong? When will being wrong eat away at your soul till you find out that being the bad guy is being the good guy? I'm doing something you don't have the guts to do and that is protect everyone. That conscience you have, the wanting to be the good guy and do the right thing…that feeling will disappear when you realize you aren't superman and people have to die.

Scott: Is that what happened to you? Did you just turn your human side off and start living with no feelings? I refuse to become like you Derek, and I refuse to let you kill this girl until we find out who she is.

Derek: What if she's playing us all? Isn't it convenient she started dating Boyd around the time his sister went missing and he just got turned by me? What if they found her, and now she's using him to get to the pack, to possibly turn him against the pack. The one secret weapon we have she has wrapped around her little finger. And that doesn't scare you?

As soon as I was about to answer him Lydia called for us to come back while Jackson made some stupid remark. So we walked back over to where everyone was and pretended like nothing was going on at all but all the while I started to think about what Derek had said and it made sense. I was so focused on trying to use Boyd and Lydia to get to her but what if she was using Boyd and Lydia to get to us? The idea plagued my mind and suddenly I didn't feel like bowling anymore but instead for the first time since I was turned I actually felt like killing. The range inside me began to build up the more and more I thought about how all this could be over if she were to die and how hurt Boyd would be if she was responsible for his sister's death. I looked at my left hand and saw claws start to show and my teeth start to grow into fangs. I couldn't control my anger and couldn't control turning either.

Scott: Stiles we need to go.

Stiles: Wait what? I'm not leaving?

Derek: Stiles let's go now!

And Stiles got the hint that something was definitely wrong and got our stuff while Derek was trying to calm me down in the car.

Derek: What the hell McCall?

Stiles: Scott are you okay?

Scott: I can't help it Derek, I won't stop changing…I just want to kill and that's when I took a swipe at Stiles before Derek grabbed my arms and pinned me down in the seats letting out a very massive Alpha growl.

Derek: Learn to control it, because if you ever touch Stiles I will kill you myself.

Scott: I'm so sorry Stiles I didn't mean…I mean I didn't want to..i mean I'm just…

Stiles: it's okay, I'm shaken up a little I mean you almost ripped my freakin' head off but it wasn't really you I get that.

Derek: Scott, what made you turn?

Scott: it's what you said, about Annabelle. How she could be using Boyd to get to us and I just started thinking about how all this chaos in my life could be over if she were to just be dead and then I couldn't help but think of anything else. I wanted her blood Derek, and the thought of killing her made me happy. What's wrong with me?

Derek: You're a werewolf Scott, that's what's wrong. When I was younger I never had the urge to kill until my father pushed me to the breaking point. Once you've made your first kill you don't want to stop it just keeps fueling you until you do it again and again then it becomes a sport; you begin to hunt people and things for fun. You want to try and get stronger, better, kill easier and it takes a toll on your soul. You lose all humanity and finally just become a beast, a monster and it's hard to turn away from then on.

Scott: you sound like you're talking from personal experience.

Derek: I've done a lot of things while I was gone. You have to keep in mind I was a child when I ran away; I had no family, no friends, no job, no clothes, no money. Everything I knew about life had to be kept a secret and I was all alone. I had just made my first couple of kills and the wolf inside me was hungry for more I tried to control it the best way I could but the loneliness and pain just took toll. I grew wiser and stronger over the years and have learned how to control it better but it's still here inside me and no one knows what it's like until they experience it for themselves. Having to walk around with this monster inside you trying to contain it…I'm so sorry I turned you, you weren't ready for this.

Scott: *Trying not to cry* Derek, don't apologize, I'm glad I have the bite. I don't remember what my life was like without it.

Stiles: You didn't have one remember

Scott: Thank you Stiles, but Derek now I see what Stiles sees in you. The little boy who grew up way too fast due to a dysfunctional family and werewolf or not you didn't deserve the life you were dealt.

Derek: I think you're right about Annabelle, I didn't sense hatred, or anger or werewolf on her at all.

Stiles: Boyd says she makes her own soap maybe she masks her scent.

Derek: Even if that were so she can't cover up emotions and I don't know I think we should get to know her or even tell her about the situation first.

Scott: I think telling her now is a bad idea but maybe we should tell Jackson and Danny

Derek: Maybe we should get you home so Stiles and I can finish what we started earlier?

Scott: Ahh come on…..again with the images Derek

Stiles: What can I say when my wolf's in heat he can't get enough of me.

Scott: I'm not sure being in heat has anything to do with it…

Derek: Plan B…Scott why don't you come over and spend the night?

Stiles: Umm Derek if we have a threesome I rather it be with Danny, no offense Scott

Scott: none taken…wait a little taken what's wrong with me?

Derek: you two are idiots and Stiles don't think I forgot about how you were flirting with that Danny kid who's in love with you…..but Scott I mean come over and just watch a movie with us. We'll order pizza and just be what's the word 'normal?'

Scott: normal huh? Let's go….

And a normal night it was; we played card games, watched movies, ate pizza till we felt sick, drunk juice, listened to music, did karaoke, and just laughed till we fell asleep on the couch. I woke up in the middle of the night due to the TV light which we forgot to turn off and just starred at Derek and Stiles laying on each other and thought to myself how lucky I was to be a part of something so special. I knew in that moment that I didn't have to let the drops of life continue to drown me because I wasn't outside; I was inside where it was safe just watching the rain pour down.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Jackson POV

"I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was; to catch them is my real test and to train them is my cause. Pokémon. I will travel across the land searching far and wide; each Pokémon to understand the power that's inside." My little brother just won't stop singing that damn theme song and it's beginning to plague my mind causing me to have way too many feelings I'm not inclined to deal with right now. I never really thought about the words before until my brother Matt asked me to look them up for him one night a few weeks ago. As I was quoting the words to him I was stuck on the first phrase and that's when I realized those words represent who I am and what I stand for "I wanna be the very best like no one ever was." People look at me and see that I have two loving wealthy parents and say I should be lucky. People look at me and say I having a brother who would die for me, I'm captain of the Lacrosse team, captain of the Debate team, world class athlete, gorgeous looking with a great body practically everyone's type, most popular guy in school with the most popular girl as a girlfriend and they think I'm lucky. My question is what does luck have to do with any of this?

I have to wake up every morning knowing my biological parents gave me up for adoption because they couldn't handle the responsibility of having me as a child. The day they dropped me off at a local church when I was three years old I remember thinking I wasn't good enough for them, I remember holding out my hands reaching for them and crying promising to be a good boy if they keep me. I remember my father saying I wouldn't amount to anything and that it was better to leave me now before I got too attached. I remember thinking I had to be better, I had to be successful, I had to do anything I could to prove I was better than them but now I'm not sure who I'm proving myself to anymore. I haven't thought about them in years but looking at those words just brought something inside of me to light, so many under answered questions as to why they had to leave town so quickly without a single good bye. I want to become a famous athlete, a successful business man, rich and famous and go looking for the parents who gave me up. Go looking for the people who said I wouldn't amount to anything and prove them wrong. I'm not going to let anything or anyone stand in my way of accomplishing my goals or let them threaten any chance I have of obtaining those goals. That includes the idiot McCall.

Scott became the best player seemingly overnight; he started doing better at school, got a hot gf, and expects me to keep quiet as if I don't realize that's not normal. Lately he's been asking all sorts of favors from Danny and I doing random things that make no since like helping him hack into criminal records. Asking Danny to keep an eye out on Allison and see if she does anything unusual, and even had us chain him up one night saying it was for a project; how he got out of those chains is still a mystery to me. I know he must be doing drugs or something that explains his shaky attitude always nervous or cautious and well I'll play along for now; but if he starts to ruin my chances at being the best, I'll have to put a stop to him.

So this leads to me to the point I am right now in my life questioning everything and having so many self doubts. It's easy turning my hatred to McCall because I blame him for my downfall, because of his becoming co-captain, and for making Lydia start to doubt me. I blame McCall because he's slowly taking everything from me one by one and I'm no longer in control and I can't handle that; I can't handle the fact that he's slipped into my life and now won't leave. And don't even get me started on Stiles; that kid is a plague to my very existence. My little brother Matt met him one day and won't stop talking about him he thinks Stiles is the greatest and funniest thing in the world. Not to mention my best friend and the only person I can confide in is totally in love with the guy. I remember his crush started like a couple of months ago when Stiles and Danny had to work on a project together for chemistry class. Danny had spent like a week straight with Stiles they ate together, worked on that damn project, spent the night at each other's houses and after the project was over Danny wasn't quite the same. I started catching him facebook stalk Stiles, he started bumping into him 'accidentally on purpose' and then when Scott started asking us to do favors he jumped at the chance to do anything in hopes of seeing Stiles again. I really knew he fell for him when I walked in on him crying to lifetime after hearing Stiles was moving in with Derek; And seeing my best friend fall so hard so fast made me hate the kid even more. I'm not gay or anything but Danny is mine I don't like the idea of sharing him with someone else especially when that person is Stiles Stilinksi I mean he can do so much better. So now that you have the back story the present will make so much more sense.

**In my room having a conversation with Danny**

Danny: Something just doesn't add up Jackson

Jackson: I agree 100%, that's what I've been saying all along. All these pictures of Scott playing Lacrosse just a few months ago compared to now. Look at his balance, his stance, his eyes, his focus, grip, control, hell everything.

Danny: Yea no amount of practicing can make you stronger and more focused like that; his agility is better than yours-no offense…it's like he's a different person.

Jackson: Or it's like he's taking drugs, something making him more in control

Danny: But what kind of drugs would he be on?

Jackson: That's what I'm planning on finding out

Danny: I don't know I don't think it's drugs though.

Jackson: And why not?

Danny: Well for starters Stiles is his best friend and Stiles hates drugs. He would've known if Scott was on them or not.

Jackson: And who's to say Stiles doesn't know. Think about it Danny Stiles doesn't hang around Scott as much anymore and you and I both know we see Scott sneaking off with Derek all the time and Erica.

Danny: You think Derek might be cheating on Stiles?

Jackson: I think I don't trust Derek nor do I trust Scott and I think we should find out what they're up to. If you care about Stiles you owe him the truth.

At first I felt kind of bad for using Stiles as a means to get Danny to help me find out Scott's secret but I can't do it alone and if Danny needs to believe he'll get Stiles at the end of this then that's what I'll make him believe. Danny put down the photos I had shown him and began to ask me more questions.

Danny: How did you even get these photos?

Jackson: Matt, the kid loves to take photos of everything…you should see his dark room it's like a creepy shrine of all the kids at our school.

Danny: Isn't he like a year or two younger than you? I never see him, almost forget he's your brother.

Jackson: Yea he's two grades younger than me, and sometimes everyone in this house forgets we're brothers. I think he feels as if they treat me better than him because I'm adopted and he isn't.

Danny: Do they?

Jackson: I think sometimes they feel sorry for me and try to overdo it sometimes and with that there comes exclusion towards Matt. All they talk about are what colleges I'm going to attend, what scholarships I'm going to receive, what sport am I going to play and well Matt gets pushed to the background. That's why he took up photography he felt it was the only way he could be seen; through his lens. It's actually pretty beautiful when you think about it; to see the world through a lens it gives you the chance to see the world for not only what its worth but to see the world how you wish to see it. You get to control the perception of reality but it's sad because you don't get to experience life you only view it.

Danny: I wish people could see how profound you are, see the Jackson I know and consider my best friend.

Jackson: People see what they need to see and nothing more. McCall has mastered that very well which is why we need to figure out who he truly is and expose him for the fraud I'm sure he's making out to be.

Danny: He's not a criminal Jackson…you really have it out for this guy huh?

Jackson: He's taking everything from me Danny and I want to know why? Why is he in my life? If he's as good as me with drugs then once I get my hands on those drugs I'll be unstoppable.

Danny: That's what I'm afraid of…I don't want you to do drugs Jackson if that's what you're going to do then I'm leaving now. I'll help you uncover Scott's secret but on one condition.

Jackson: Which is?

Danny: Which is we discover what he's doing and make him stop…if he doesn't stop for us then we expose him to his mother, to coach, to the principal, to Stiles, and whoever else we need to.

Jackson: Deal.

Danny: So how are we exactly going to expose Scott?

Jackson: I don't know follow him I guess…confront him about it and see what he says…follow Derek maybe.

Danny: If Derek is cheating on Stiles I think Stiles has the right to know, maybe we should talk to Stiles about of this and our concerns…maybe he already suspects something.

Jackson: Fine call him over here, but remember this is a social call so no drooling.

And Danny managed to convince Stiles to come over in what seem like no time at all. Stiles had a quirky smirk on his face as he entered my room and sat next to Danny on the bed taking off his red jacket. Danny was trying not to stare at him so he put his head down but kept tilting his eyes up to look at him on the sly. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at the annoyance of this kid sitting in front of me.

Jackson: So Stiles, Danny had something he wanted to discuss with you.

Danny: Well both of us had concerns but we wanted to talk to you about Scott.

Stiles: Scott?

Danny: Yea see we think he maybe doing something he shouldn't be or getting involved with the wrong crowd or something.

Stiles: Hahaha…You make him sound like he's joined a gang

Jackson: Look Stiles is McCall doing some kind of drugs?

Stiles: Wow, umm no not at all why would you two think that?

Danny: Because he's been different lately…he's faster, he's stronger, his agility is better than I've ever seen for anyone. Not to mention he's become more popular and confident.

Stiles: Well he does have a gf…he's been training all summer to get better and now he just wants to show off his new skills.

Danny: It's more than just that Stiles…I'm worried about him because if he is doing drugs he could get seriously hurt or something. And I still don't know why he sneaks off with Derek and Erica all the time. It's just weird.

Jackson: Do you know anything about this Stilinksi?

Stiles: Umm…No..nah..not really…nope nothing at well maybe. Look this is a conversation you should be having with him but I can guarantee you it's not drugs and Danny I just want to thank you for actually caring about him you're such a good person.

*Stiles gave Danny an embracive hug and Danny basically melted right in his arms.*

Danny: Stiles, you're being very vague right now I know you know more than what you're letting on. Normally we wouldn't care but this is just important to us as to what's going on with McCall especially since we're involved in this. I've been doing a lot of criminal actions for him lately that could end me up in jail for example hacking into your father's computer system at the police station. I think he owes us the truth.

Jackson: Yea Stiles, he owes us the truth and we can handle whatever it is but we can't keep doing this blind.

Stiles: I…umm…you wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Jackson: Try us.

Stiles: Scott's a werewolf, Derek turned him well bit him and the bite is what made him turn into a werewolf but he only turns on full moons and when he's really angry or horny. We've been trying to find this pack and it's really complicated but that's the gest of it. Oh yea and his gf Allison her family are well known supernatural hunters and if they knew Scott was a werewolf they would probably kill him. *He let out a major sigh*

Jackson: *nervous laugh* fine Stiles if you don't want to tell us the truth then fine but we're not doing any more favors for you. *Danny looked at Jackson*

Danny: Stiles wait a minute…this is me talking to you and you don't have to make up stories like that. If Scott has a drug problem we can get him help, talk to him about it, something.

Stiles: I finally tell the truth and everyone assumes it to be a lie…if you think I'm lying I can call Derek on the phone now and prove it to be true.

**Derek? Hey babe I have a quick question.**

**Sure Stiles what's the question? I'm trying to train Erica and Issac right now**

**Well I just told Danny and Jackson that you're a werewolf and so is Scott and now they don't believe me. What should I tell them you'll do if they tell anyone?**

**Tell them I'll kill them before they can scream for help by ripping out their lungs with my teeth.**

**love you too…tell Erica I said go fuck herself…she knows what for.**

Stiles took the phone off of speaker and have a private conversation saying he loved Derek for a second before hanging up. I couldn't believe what I had just heard nor did any of it make sense yet everything started to make sense. Maybe if I get the bite also I can be stronger than McCall, better than any drug. Danny on the other hand was having a hard time trying to process all of this. You could tell a thousand different things were going through his mind all at once and he wasn't sure any of it was real but he knew the love of his life wouldn't lie to him like that.

Danny: I…umm…you…umm…I mean…Shit!

Jackson: Can anyone have the bite?

Stiles: Are you serious?

Danny: Jackson you can't be serious right now…Stiles just told us no longer than three seconds ago Derek and Scott are werewolves and while I'm over here freaking out going insane you want to become one…Why are you so calm about all of this? Werewolves don't exist! Everything you have been taught you are now finding out is a lie and yet you seem seemingly fine.

Jackson: What? Why does McCall get to be supernatural and not me? I'm just as good if not better than him…and I want the bite.

Stiles: It doesn't work like that Jackson…Derek can't just go around biting people and turning people it's a process and a lot of information you need to know and it's complicated and…

Jackson: And what? If it's simple enough to turn a nobody like McCall into that, then I want the bite.

Danny: Oh God…it's all making sense now…Erica, Boyd, Issac they're all one also aren't they? He turned them all didn't he? And what about Boyd's girlfriend Annabelle is she one?

Stiles: Now that's a complicated story. I think we should all have a group meeting and discuss this together and catch you two up on information…I'm tired of being the only human in on this it would be nice to have someone to talk to who isn't supernatural.

While Stiles said that he looked directly at Danny and put his hand on Danny's hand on the bed, then moved it really fast as if it was accident. Danny turned into mush instantly and began to blush. It was really a disturbing site to see my best friend act this way for Stilinksi…he deserves so much better and I'm making it my mission to break his crush and turn it onto someone else more suited.

Danny: You can talk to me anytime Stiles you know that and I would love to be in this with you. In whatever way I can I want to be there for you.

Stiles: I'm glad you're my friend Danny, as much as I love Scott you've been a better friend to me lately then he has…he's just been so overwhelmed with everything I kind of just miss being able to go to the movies and then pizza with him.

Jackson: How much more of this am I going to have to listen to? I feel as if you two should go on a date and leave me out of this.

Danny: Jackson!?

Stiles: Actually Danny he's right.

Danny/Jackson: He is? I am?

Stiles: Yeah I mean we're friends and we're guys…we're guy friends who can hang out and do stuff together with it just being us two…we should go do paint ball or learn how to skateboard or I don't know anything that involves being a regular teenager.

Danny: I would like that…

And after Stiles gave him a smirk then turned to me and gave me a smirk they walked out the door and I instantly began to grow angry. Stiles is an obsessor, he's persistent and extremely smart. He pursued Lydia his whole life until Derek, then he pursued him and now that he has him he won't let him go. I doubt there's anything that would break Stiles up from Derek, not even his own father and he would never think about cheating. So why is he leading Danny on? Making it seem as if he has feelings for him when I know and he knows those feelings only belong to Derek. There's more to Stiles then what he's letting on and while I don't know what that is just yet I am going to make it my mission to find out; right after I get that damn bite.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Stiles Pov

I've been having these night terrors for the past two weeks and they can't seem to stop. In my dream I'm walking down the street and I see a car parked at the bridge with the driver's door opened and a woman standing on the ledge. I can hear her crying so I rush over to her and she turns to look at me and it's my mom; I reach out for her telling her not to jump but it's too late. As she falls she simply says 'I'm so sorry' and then crashes into the rocked filled river never to be seen again. It's been the same dream, same scene every single time I close my eyes and I have no clue as to what it means. Derek wakes up with me when I have them and just rocks me back to sleep; sometimes I may punch him or bite him in my sleep but he still holds me till I manage to calm down letting me know it'll all be okay. He's suggested I tell my dad or go see a doctor or something but my mother is dead and I don't believe in ghosts so really there's nothing I can do but deal with it. I just feel as if control over my life is slowly slipping away and I can't seem to grasp hold of anything real; the only thing for certain right now is my love for Derek and his love for me.

I think the guilt that is building inside me has something to do with these dreams; I don't feel like my life is my life anymore but simply a vessel for other's to use and dispose of with no moment's notice. I love Derek but some of the tasks he has been asking of me are really starting to scare me because I can do them with no remorse now. A few weeks ago after Derek, Scott and I had a bonding discussion and we, and when I say we I mean they decided for me, decided that Jackson and Danny need to be informed in what's going on as well as Lydia and Allison. I was in charge of telling Danny and Jackson and then dividing Danny from Jackson so when Derek turns Jackson at the right moment all that built up anger can be transformed to killing the Hale pack. See Derek and Scott felt Danny was the anchor for Jackson and if you remove his anchor then he'll have nothing to lose and can be damn near unstoppable but if you ask me I think Lydia is Jackson's anchor whether he realizes it or not. And not to mention I'm having to pretend as if I'm interested in Danny in order to separate him from Jackson and I can feel how much, day by day, Danny begins to like me even more and the sad part is I'm actually enjoying it. I'm enjoying the extra attention I'm getting, the flirting, the Derek pretending he's mad and jealous, and me pretending to be angry at Scott so I'm having to turn to Danny. I feel as if I'm starring in a series of my own life it's exciting but it's not me. I'm not the type of person who can just use someone like that, and neither was Scott until the bite. It's almost as if a part of him died and with that a part of my humanity as well and I just keep thinking my mom would be so disappointed in me. The way I treated my father, my living with Derek, me becoming so involved in this new supernatural lifestyle, lying to people, hurting people, just everything and I don't know what to do. I don't want to disappoint Derek or Scott or my father but I can't keep living up to everyone's expectations of me without comprising who I am. And yet no one asks if I'm okay with anything or any of this they just assume I will be but I'm not, at least not anymore. I've been trying not to have anxiety attacks anymore but lately I can't seem to control them and I think they are being triggered by my night terrors. I need to change who I am, re-evaluate who I've become but in order to do that it means leaving everyone I know and love behind. But I have to, this is something I need to do for myself and I just pray they understand.

**Derek,

If you are reading this letter then you've realized most of my clothes and things are gone and that is because I have left. If you love me, if you care about me you won't come looking for me. You won't try and find me, you will leave me alone and you will tell Scott to leave me alone and everyone else that you turned. I need some time for Stiles, I need some time to figure out who I am and my purpose on earth because I just don't know anymore. I thought I had life figured out but ever since the bite and meeting you and werewolves, packs, I just can't breathe anymore. Please don't tell my dad that I've left he'll send a rescue team after me. I'll be okay, I'm not sure where I'm going or for how long but all I know is that I have to go. I'm turning into a bad person Derek, I can hurt people and be okay with it that's not who I am. That's not who my mother wanted me to be and I have to honor her Derek, I have to try and reconnect with her and I can only do that alone. If you get lonely without me maybe you should get a puppy, I've always wanted a puppy named Derek Jr and we would call him DJ. I love and miss you already, and oh yea I don't have much money so I stole your ATM card and got some cash out I promise to pay you back with lots of sex when I return. I miss you already and I hope everything works out with the whole kill the hale pack situation.

_Stiles ***

I felt as if that letter explained my current situation very well but now I have no clue where I'm going or what I'm looking for. I'm just sitting in my truck at this damn long light trying to decide the fate of my life. I don't believe in all that destiny shit but if it does exist now would be a great time to receive a sign of some sort to point me in the right direction of where I need to go. That's when the light turned green and as I was inching to go, a car cut me off almost T-boning me and while I was shocked and startled he had a bumper sticker that read "You're destiny is within the grasps of your imagination, Look up and grab it." As I looked up there was a free way sign for a few towns over and I thought why not? This must have been the signs I was waiting for, something to guide me an unknown force maybe.

After a few hours of driving I arrived to the town and everything seemed Medieval. Like straight from a story book medieval times and I had to rush to a newspaper stand just to make sure I hadn't been transported back in time or something. I read the name source of the newspaper and it read _The Helen Chronicles_. Helen? I've never even heard of Helen before but it was definitely something different. The streets were very old europeanish, with fruit stands and food stands and shops all lined together. You had carriages strolling down the streets and tall black light posts and I swear I saw someone who looked like Sherlock Holmes walk right past me. The date on the newspaper is correct but something is off about this whole place. I went into a place called Pub and sat down while the fat, old, white, grey haired bartender leaned over and asked me if I wanted a drink. I looked up at him and said no thanks but I did muster up enough guts to ask him if he knew any good libraries around here or places to stay. He pointed me in the direction of both and as I left out the door I noticed a woman sitting in the corner hiding behind her book that resembled someone familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. She was trying not to stare at me but the hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up and a creepy feeling overwhelmed me. I shook it off however and got in my car to find the motel down the road the bartender had referred me to before.

The lady at the front desk seemed perfectly normal, a little too normal almost Stepford wife normal. She was about 5'7, long blond hair, blue eyes, small frame, huge smile with great teeth, and weirdly straight posture. She waved her hand from side to side and in a cheerleader perky voice greeted me with hello. I asked for a room I could stay in and she said there was one available on the first floor which I was happy about because if I needed to escape fast from this crazed town I wouldn't want to have to deal with any stairs. I asked her what was with the whole Medieval times themed town and she simply tilted her head and said "what so ever do you mean?" I kind of stared at her for a moment with my mouth half opened and tried to process her but it didn't work so I just grabbed my key and walked away as if it never happened. I went to my room and it seemed normal, I checked every closet and door in that place to make sure no boogie man was going to pop out. Normally red flags about this town would be going off in my head and I would be getting out of dodge but I don't know it just seems as if I should be here. If Scott or Derek were here they would be all over me trying to protect me or trying to get me to help them uncover some secret to this town. But with it being just me I get to relay on myself for a change and I don't have to worry about anything or anyone. Maybe this is what I needed, some time to be me again.

I sat down on the bed and turned the television on and MTV was showing a special on Snookie since she had the baby which instantly made me fall asleep. I remember waking up to a lady and man standing over me telling me to shhh. I was trying to react as fast as I could but before the full throttle yelling could begin there was a cloth over my face and I was passed out once more. After coming thru, I kept my head down and tried to pull my arms and legs but they were all chained up to the chair I was in. There were hardwood floors all over and narrow ceilings which made me assume I was being kept in an attic versus a basement. I could see two men standing by the door but there were no paintings, no tables, no desks, or anything else for that matter in the attic just me and those two men. I didn't want them to realize I was awake so I could try and over hear what they were saying but it was no use once I heard the sounds of heels clicking I brought my head up. It was the lady from the Pub, the one who I thought I recognized but was unsure; she was tall and slim with eyes of death but a smile of grace. She had black hair pinned into a bun and kind of looked like a hot secretary or librarian just one who wanted to possibly torture and kill me. Derek kept running through my mind and if any time I wish he would not listen to me now would be a great time; any moment I hope he would bust right through that door and save me. Heroic music will begin to play in the background and we'll run away in slow motion together as we embrace in a passionate kiss but the more I kept thinking the more I realized it was never going to happen. Hell at this point I would even settle for Scott, Issac, Erica or Boyd coming to save my sorry human ass but nobody was coming and I was all alone. The funny part was this was the most liberated I felt in months, being all alone.

The lady stood in front of me and lifted my head up, she wiped away a small tear that was starting to form in the corner of my left eye and kissed my fore head.

Lady: I'm sorry for having to gag you Stiles but I was afraid you were going to scream.

*She removed the gag from my mouth* I'm not sure if you remember who I am.

Stiles: *I looked at her for a moment then had to think back, and at last I remembered her* You were there that day in the park hiding behind a tree when you had called Scott away he told me about you and then again at Derek's house. You're Derek's mother aren't you?

Lady: Very good Stiles and do you know who he is? *The man from earlier had entered the room*

Stiles: Shit! That's Scott's dad!?

Lady: Can we trust that you aren't going to run or scream?

Stiles: I think I'm out numbered, and out powered so I'm not going anywhere…can I trust you won't try to rape and kill me?

Man: Ah but from what I've heard you just may like the whole raping thing…

Lady: Stop it! Play nice and set your ill hearted feelings for my son aside…

Stiles: I'm so confused….*I grabbed my head* and my head hurts, why does my head hurt?

Man: I would say my bad but to be honest you're kind of heavy

Lady: There was a little accident with sneaking you out the window…anyways we followed you here Stiles because we need to talk with you. There's so much you don't understand

Stiles: I'm not disagreeing with you, I feel as if I don't know anything but did you really have to kidnap me?

Man: We weren't sure if you were alone or not and how you would respond to us…we aren't on the best of terms of your boyfriend as you may know…

Lady: We want to protect you Stiles, you're the key to all of this

Stiles: I've heard that before…from Scott when he first got turned he said I was the key but the key to what is what I still don't understand…

Lady: My husband and his pack are kind of the Hitler's of werewolves; they want to build the ultimate pack so they can cage humans and torment them and god knows what else. My husband is a pure bred as well as am I, but he feels as if humans have done nothing but cause werewolves pain killing them for no reason. His hatred is embedded into his blood it will never go away and it only grows stronger when the pack is at full peak. His wolf gene transfers to his blood line which means Derek would have it and if Derek joined his pack the process would be complete.

Man: Basically there can't be just one Alpha in case something happens there needs to be a backup. Since Derek possesses the wolf trait he would have been the backup.

Stiles: Why does the pack need a backup?

Lady: A pack of pure bred wolves is very dangerous, they are more in sync with each other than anything you have ever seen in your life. They are stronger together and can basically read each other's minds. This bond is like no other and the wolf is the highest form of heirachary; the wolf is stronger than the pack combined and can only be killed by another wolf. When that happens all of his traits become instilled into the wolf that killed him making this wolf more powerful than any other but more evil and dangerous as well. My husband knew if something were happen to him then Derek would get all his traits and the anger from seeing his father die would only fuel him to leading the pack to carry out his plans of killing humans and treating them like animals. But something went wrong.

Stiles: Derek wasn't evil…

Lady: Exactly! Derek took after me with his kindness and wanted nothing to do with being a werewolf. So my husband went to his nephew who had the blood thirst but his nephew couldn't change into the wolf. It had to be somebody from my husband's sperm.

Stiles: Annabelle?

Lady: He met a woman who was had just birthed a son and hoped she could give birth to another one. He befriended her and her husband before revealing his true intentions to them and then threatened to kill them and their families if she didn't produce a child for him. He was desperate at this point and my sister caught on and tried to warn me but I didn't want to hear it. I was trying to ignore the severity of the situation which only made things worse. When he received word that the child was a girl he went into rage and demanded Derek learned the trait of killing. Derek almost made his first kill but he couldn't allow himself to do it.

Man: That's when your mom came into the picture Stiles. That day she took Derek to your house Derek's father followed him and he felt what Derek was feeling. The instant love Derek had for you and your mom was making him pure at heart and Derek's father couldn't handle it. When your mom came back to the house and stood up to him to save Derek's life she had no idea that hers would end.

Lady: My husband knew the only way to get Derek to feel the first kill is to unleash the thirst inside him fueled by anger. So he…

Stiles: He killed my mom so that Derek could kill him so Derek could turn.

Lady: Right and when Derek turned he almost wiped out the whole pack but if it wasn't for his will power and the love he had for you and your mom he would've went down a dark path my husband wanted.

Man: There was a guy there called "the cleaner" who would dispose of all the bodies and cover up murders making them accident's or basically anything he wanted.

Lady: He was the one who dealt with your mother's body, and my husband's body and now…

Man: Now we're not 100% sure either of the two are dead…

Stiles: What are you telling me?

Lady: Peter came back to town a few months ago before I sent Derek to try and find my husband's body. But he found nothing, he wasn't sure if the scent was masked or something more deadly but there was nothing to be found. So he tried to find this so called "cleaner" but the guy couldn't remember a thing. Almost as if he's memory had been erased or something.

Man: Which is why I came back to town to see what was going on for myself and that's when I knew Scott was changed. When I got word he was now a werewolf part of Derek's pack I knew it was only a matter of time before anyone of the Hale pack would realized you were connected with Derek and try and kill you.

Stiles: But when you had returned I wasn't with Derek then.

Lady: But we knew you would be, it's your destiny. You two are fated to be together and my husband knew that, and so did I. If one person from the Hale pack saw you they would soon realize it as well and use you to draw Derek out. That's there end goal, getting Derek to join their pack and they won't stop at anything to accomplish it.

Stiles: So what about Annabelle?

Man: She is a small portion of this…the pack is killing people because they can't find Annabelle she has been masked from their scent.

Stiles: Because of her soap right?

Lady: A little birdie taught her how to make her own soap many years ago…it's the only thing protecting her right now.

Stiles: She's dating a werewolf part of Derek's pack.

Man: We know and that's why you're here.

Lady: We need you to break them up, distract her or something because if she get's kidnapped Boyd will go after her and won't be thinking straight. Derek will be forced to go with him and Derek's not ready to fight the pack yet. He's not strong enough and won't be able to control himself in the end.

Stiles: Why me?

Man: Because you keep Derek human. His love for you will never die and you are a key part of keeping his pack together. You help make Derek more of a leader and alpha, without all the anger and hatred that clouds judgment.

Stiles: But I thought you wanted me to stay away from him and Scott?

Lady: We did at first, but now we realize we were wrong; you're better for him together than you are apart. We're sorry for confronting you like this but opportunity presented itself and well we couldn't help but get you alone where it would be safe.

Stiles: Well what about the Argents? Couldn't they help in stopping all of this? They are hunters.

Man: I'll never trust an Argent as long as I live. Want to know who to trust? Ask Scott about the doctor in the cabin that saved his life when he was first turned…go to him and his daughter and seek advice on what to do. They'll be more help than you could have ever imagined. That's why they moved here, they are agents for the supernatural I guess you can say.

Stiles: Speaking of agents, Derek thinks there may be a spy in town someone who tipped of the Hale pack that they were here.

Lady: I wouldn't doubt if there were multiple spies, my husband had more connections than the damn FBI so trust no one. And as for your father goes, I know this isn't my place but you should make up with him. He lost his wife and has no reason as to why and he's so hurt and confused he shouldn't have to lose his son as well. Trust me I know.

Man: As do I. We've both gave up our families and let them hate us so we could protect them and that's what he thinks he's doing to you but don't let him. Don't let him give you up. The next couple of months are going to be hard, unexplainable, freaky, and not natural. You will question your very existence and sanity so try and surround yourself with as much love and compassion as you possibly can because you will need it to get through.

Lady: When you get back, can you let Derek know how much I love him and miss him.

Man: And let Scott know I'm so sorry about everything.

Stiles: I will, I will let them know I promise. So when are the Hale's planning on attacking?

Lady: That's something we don't know, they should have already attacked by now but I'm guessing by the delay of the situation they are either re-strategizing or organizing a set up somehow.

Stiles: And Annabelle has no idea about any of this?

Lady: She's been asking questions lately about his birth and who she is and things like that even looking through records but she's found nothing solid to my knowledge.

Stiles: These chains are really starting to hurt…

Lady: I'm so sorry, here let me unchain you.

Man: Would you like some curly fries?

Stiles: I would love some curly fries and I kind of need a hug

Mrs. Hale unchained me then embraced me with a hug that reminded me of my mother and I didn't want to let her go. I just stood there for what seemed like a lifetime before lifting up so we could go. We got into the car and they drove me to a local diner in which I ate a sick amount curly fries and drunk way too many shakes. They took me back to the motel and I sat on my bed once more trying to process if that was a dream or not. Did I seriously just get kidnapped by my boyfriend's mom and best friend's dad? I laid back down on the bed a little dizzy and sick from all the food and drifted off to sleep again; when I woke up it was the middle of the night and I felt the happiest I've been in a while. There were no werewolves, no hunters, nothing supernatural, no drama, I had nothing to worry about including no night terrors. Yet with all this liberation and freedom I missed Derek, I missed Scott, I missed Danny and Lydia and Boyd. I missed picking fights with Erica and Issac and I missed waking up next to Derek holding me. And it was in this moment I realized who I was I was Stiles Stilinksi the guy who means more to the world than I could have ever imagined. How could I doubt destiny not existing or that I didn't know who I was or if I had a purpose. I'm the key to the survival of the human race I think that's damn near important and I accept my fate. I immediately got my belongings and got in the car to go home.

By the time I arrived to town it was early morning and before I could get my key in the door there stood Derek holding the cutest golden lab puppy I have ever seen in my life.

Derek: His name is DJ.

Stiles: I was gone for like 24 hours

Derek: I missed you after 1

Stiles: I love you more than the world

And we walked inside with our new puppy and he held me in his arms. I had so much newly found knowledge circling around my brain I just didn't want to interrupt the mood. I opened my mouth to tell him what happened but before I could he leaned over to me and said "you stole my ATM remember? I think now is a good time to collect on my payment." I smiled at him, climbed on his lap and said "yup, now is a great time." If the world was going to end it's going to have to wait until later but as of right now there's no place I rather be and nothing I rather be doing more.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Narrator POV

Derek woke up the very next morning to the sound of whimpering coming from the edge of the bed. He sat up and saw the cutest blue puppy eyes staring at him before he awed silently in his head and went to pick the precious pup DJ up. DJ gave a real big yawn then licked Derek's nose thus leaving the smell of puppy breath all over him and he loved every bit of it. DJ began to wiggle a little bit before falling asleep in Derek's arms and Derek joined it back to slumber right beside a sleeping Stiles. A few moments later Stiles arose as the sun began to peep through the massive grey curtains and he turned to see a sleeping Derek and DJ. He leaned over to the brown night stand beside him, grabbed his phone, and took a few photos for keep sakes. He eased out of bed, put Derek's shorts on and went downstairs to start on breakfast. Stiles managed to prepare pancakes, eggs, and bacon before Derek woke back up and came down stairs in only his black boxer shorts that hugged a little too tight because Stiles had managed to shrink them. He put DJ on the floor and sat down at the kitchen table pulling the chair around to face Stiles.

Derek: Those are my shorts

Stiles: You're hairy

Derek: You're cooking breakfast?

Stiles: You're underwear are too tight

Derek: You want to tell me something but are afraid to

Stiles: You smell like puppy poop

Derek: *Sniffing his breath in hand* I do not

Stiles: I'm scared *Stiles brings the food over to the table*

Derek: Of us? Is it the puppy? Too much? I knew the puppy would be too much I just mis….*cut off*

Stiles: *touches Derek's arm* it's not the puppy it's everything.

Derek: You mean your trip? You finally ready to tell me what happened?

Stiles: Are you going to freak out?

Derek: No promises are being made

Stiles: Derek?

Derek: Fine…won't freak out…

Stiles: *Shoves a pile of pancakes and eggs in his mouth while trying to talk* I was kidnapped.

Derek: Stiles swallow! (That's what he said )

Stiles: Sorry…I said…I said I was…I was umm kind of kidnapped.

Derek: Stiles you kind of don't slow down at a stop sign while driving, you kind of forget to cut the stove off, you kind of wash the tub out but do a lousy job at it…you don't kind of get kidnapped…what do you mean by kidnapped?

Stiles: You see this is you freaking out!

Derek: What do you expect? The love of my life just now tells me he was kidnapped…how else would I have responded?

Stiles: I'm the love of your life?

Derek: Focus

Stiles: Yea umm long story short while I was at the freaky motel a few towns over your mother and Scott's father kidnapped me. They took me to some abandoned house, gagged me and chained me to a chair. *The anger started rising inside of Derek* Calm down Derek, I'm fine; they only did that because they were afraid I would run away or scream or something. But finally they unchained me and un-gagged me and we were able to talk.

Derek: About?

Stiles: Everything…nothing…it just seems like one big blur right now but basically your family has some serious issues I mean Oprah could really help you out I think…*cut off*

Derek: Rambling…

Stiles: Sorry…your mother and scott's father seem to think I'm the key to all of this because I keep you human. They said your father's plan was to turn man-kind into some sort of slaves to wolves as a revenge for all the hunting they've done to wolves over the years. He wanted to create the ultimate pack which would have a pure blood line in it containing generations of one family all together. Your mom said this is the strongest kind of pack because the connection is so strong…

Derek: She's right, this connection is like no other because we can not only feel each other more intensely but due to our blood connection we can basically hear each other's thoughts. If one's in danger we'll know and be able to re-act quicker than any hunter could possibly imagine, not to mention we heal faster in a pack.

Stiles: That's what she said, she said your father wanted the wolf to come out in you so you could transform and become like him. So in case he were to die the sight of watching him die would only fuel you to want to continue out his work making you stronger, wiser, and pretty much untouchable.

Derek: But I wouldn't turn…*Derek looks at his food and begins to push the eggs around with his fork*

Stiles: Scott's dad says it's because of the humanity inside you that you get from your mother. He said your father followed you to my house that night when you met me and he could feel the love you had for me and my mom and could hear how you wanted to stay…how you wanted to have what I had and he knew at that moment he had lost you.

Derek: So he killed your mom to make me turn in hopes the evil of the wolf would consume me to kill nonstop.

Stiles: But you didn't…your mom described the power of the wolf how did you contain it?

Derek: I didn't for a while, I let the wolf consume me and I killed a lot of innocent people but one day I saw a lady buying her son an ice cream and he dropped his teddy bear by my feet. I picked it up and handed it to him and like a flashback I thought of you and your mom. The humanity inside of me began to rebuild and I was able to gain control again…sometimes I slip up but I remain angry all the time to contain what's inside of me, a little anger spaced out over time allows the wolf to be subdued. But what I can't seem to figure out is how does Annabelle play into all of this and why is my family returning to Beacon Hills?

Stiles: How much time do you have? Apparently when your father realized you weren't the son he had hoped for, no offense, he found a newly -wed couple with new born child whom she had gave birth to son. He chose her in hopes she would birth another son. He forced her to have his child but the child turned out to be a girl and he knew all hope was lost. Your mom is under the impression the wolf can only be the male gene, but either way she thinks the pack is using her as bait. That you'd figure out who the real half Hale is and once they find her you'll try and protect her and fall into a trap. Scott's dad is concerned because now that Boyd is dating her if she gets taken he'll try and save her leaving you vulnerable making you make a choice to save him leading you into a trap. The good news is no one in your family knows Boyd is turned, who Annabelle is and or that they're dating so the advantage is still ours. That's where I come into play, your mom wants me to break them up.

Derek: It's all making sense now, but my mother is wrong…the wolf gene doesn't have to be a male, it doesn't have to be a pure bred either it just has to come from another wolf. But it takes a certain kind of person to birth a wolf, my mother is special…how much about Annabelle's family do you know? My father didn't pick her at random , none of this is random this has been planned for the beginning.

Stiles: What do you mean?

Derek: My father was angry and blood thirsty but he was also smart…my pack is only about 15 members even with the strength of our pack how do you expect 15 werewolves to take down and enslave all of man-kind? It's impossible; they're looking for something specific.

Stiles: Hitler! Hitler was one man who convinced and led an army to enslave and torture hundreds of thousands of people. He had one vision and executed it and he was human, maybe they're looking for their version of hitler.

Derek: Stiles you are so smart…Maybe they're looking for someone who could be in power, who could start a war maybe or something like that…maybe that person lives in Beacon Hills and they just want to keep me distracted so there real target can be captured.

Stiles: I never thought about it like that before…but going back to Annabelle, we know nothing about her…she knows nothing about herself we're all in the dark here and your mother said not to trust anyone except the man in the woods who saved Scott the night he was turned. She said no hunters especially no Argents. I'm just glad we informed Jackson and Danny about this because if we're going to battle the ultimate pack in hopes of saving the human race...we're going to need some help. And sex we're going to need lots of sex….

Stiles: Oh yea I almost forgot…how sure are you your father is dead?

Derek: What did you just ask me?

Stiles: How sure….umm…your father…how sure are you he's dead?

Derek: I killed him myself.

Stiles: Your mom is under the impression Peter couldn't find his body…nor my mom's body…she thinks the Cleaner did something to it but when Peter confronted him the Cleaner didn't even recognize him…

Derek: Almost as if he's mind had been erased of the whole event?

Stiles: How did you know?

Derek: This is bad Stiles…there's more to this story than you and I can wrap our minds around. We're not ready for this at all.

Stiles: Why is your family so hell bent on enslaving people? Are humans really that bad?

Derek: It's deeper than that Stiles, this battle goes back generations; it's a curse and it gets worse with each generation.

Stiles: What happened with you?

Derek: I met you!

Stiles gets up front his chair and sits in Derek's lap. The both of them stare at each other before sharing passionate kisses knowing deep down life is about to change and soon. Stiles gets off Derek's lap and decides its time he makes amends with his father; the feuding would be heart breaking to his mother if she were around. Before he goes upstairs to get ready he tells Derek to call Scott and inform him on what's going on.

***MEANWHILE*******

Scott's laying on the fold out chair and Danny is swimming laps in the school pool with Jackson. Danny looks at Scott and decides to join him by sitting in the chair next to him; he gets out of the pool dripping wet in his blue Speedos and shakes water all over Scott. Scott flinches at first but then welcomes the water and they engage in laughter while Jackson looks from the water envying them inside his head.

Danny: I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this.

Scott: Tell me about it, I'm just glad I have someone to talk to about it, it gets hard only being able to go to Stiles and Derek who are doing each other by the way.

Danny: *looks down* Hadn't noticed…but seriously Scott why did you tell us?

Scott: Honestly, we need more help in all of us this…it's not like we can just go to the police or tell an adult what's going on; some how all this supernatural crap got dropped in my lap and I feel obligated to help.

Danny: Yea but why me and Jackson? I mean I have a brother and parent's and I'm not trying to have to have someone explain to them how my head got ripped off by a werewolf.

Scott: I understand your concern and I can promise I will try and keep you safe and not ask any of you that will put you intentionally in danger. But you're smart with computer's and we could use someone like you.

Danny: And Jackson?

Scott: Derek wants to turn him.

Danny: What? Does Stiles know about this?

Scott: It was Stiles' idea

Danny: Oh….*He watches Jackson swim back and forth* Does Jackson know?

Scott: Not yet…Derek wants to wait a little bit he still doesn't trust Jackson…well unless you're Stiles he doesn't trust anyone.

Danny: Do you think Stiles is changing?

Scott: We're all changing…it's this werewolf crap it's taken a toll on him.

Danny: I don't know I think him being with Derek is great but I think he was a better person when he was with you. He may keep Derek human but you keep Stiles human and the sooner Stiles realizes that the better things will be. You're his reality Scott, and I think he's forgotten that.

Jackson: *Getting from the water and wraps a towel around his waist.* You sound like a girl.

Danny: *Jackson sits on Danny's lap* You're heavy…

Jackson: As if I'm not turning you on right now

Danny: You're not my type Jackson

Jackson: Why cause I'm not Stilinksi? Trust me Danny I'm everyone's type *Jackson gets up and walks into the locker rooms*

Scott: Is he?

Danny: No, well at least I don't think so, I'm not sure I think he just likes attention. The more I pay attention to Stiles the more he's all over me it's really weird and even Lydia is starting to take notice.

Scott: Why are you friends with him?

Danny: Jackson has been through more than what people realize, he's trying to turn something so horrific into something positive but it just gets lost in translation a bit. He has a good heart, at least to me and he's always there when I need him.

Scott: Sounds like me and Stiles…I'm glad you get to see that side of Jackson…he's more like Derek than he realizes.

Jackson: I have an idea *He announces as he walks out fully clothed from the locker rooms* Why don't we all rent a hotel room tonight, order pizza, play truth or dare, get some bottles going…Derek looks old enough to buy liquor..don't you think Scott?

Scott: I'm ignoring that…but you're right we should totally do that tonight…

Danny: Well who should come? Only guys or girls and guys?

Jackson: I have to be real drunk to do an all guy orgy *Scott and Danny look at each other* I'm kidding….

Scott: Us three, Stiles, Derek, Lydia who will bring Annabelle who will bring Boyd, Allison, maybe Erica and Issac?

Jackson: Issac is a douche

Scott: Coming from?

Danny: Enough you two…that sounds fun to me *Danny gets up from the chair* But I need to get home and get some work done first, Jackson you coming with me?

Jackson: Sure…Scott we'll text you with details later on tonight..tell everyone…

As Danny and Jackson walk off into the locker rooms Danny whispers to Jackson "were you serious about that orgy?" Jackson just smiles and nudges him saying "wouldn't you like to know."

****MEANWHILE***

Stiles receives a mass text from Scott saying **sleepover at a hotel tonight details would be provided later**. He simply replies with **okay** and walks into the Sheriff's office and waits for his father to arrive.

Dad: Stiles…you scared me…what are you doing here (He dad says as he enters into his office)

Stiles: *Mr. Stilinksi sits down.* I don't know I miss you I guess…it's just so much has happened and the whole kidnapped thing really made me wonder…*cut off*

Dad: Kidnapping thing? What kidnapping thing? Who was kidnapped? Is Scott kidnapped?

Stiles: Calm down protective dad (Stiles pats his dad on the arm) Scott is okay he's not kidnapped, I was kidnapped.

Dad: What the hell? Stiles (Mr. Stilinksi gets up and goes around to hug his son) how long, when, where, why, who? I'ma kill them, what happened? Are you okay?

Stiles: I'm alive, yes I'm okay, and I don't know who or really remember where or why that's not important you sound like Derek right now.

Dad: Well I hate to say it but I'm glad I sound like Derek because that means he cares about you.

Stiles: Do you still care about me?

Dad: Did I ever stop loving you? Son you're a teenage boy and I'm a single father with a drinking problem who sees death all day long. I think we can agree this family is a little dysfunctional, but that doesn't mean I don't love or care about you. I let you go do your thing so you could get whatever you needed to get out of your system; deep down I knew and still know Derek will take care of you. I'm just sorry I hit you.

Stiles: Don't be sorry, I deserved it I was out of line and I shouldn't have came out to you like that when you were so unstable it was a bad day you had just found Bri dead and were emotional. It was heartbreaking and versus trying to be sentimental and understand I just lashed out and judged.

Dad: Which you shouldn't have done and not because you were wrong it's because you're my son. I should lash out at you for drinking or for getting in trouble not the other way around. You shouldn't have to parent me and I just felt inadequate I guess. I'm so sorry son I love you and I'm glad you stopped by.

Stiles: Me too dad, but are we going to talk about it?

Dad: Hell yea who kidnapped you?

Stiles: NO, I mean talk about me being gay (ish)

Dad: (ish?) what the hell does (ish) mean?

Stiles: It's like guys don't turn me on, just Derek. I don't look at any guy or girl the way I look at him, or how I used to look at Lydia.

Dad: Well do you like it up the bum?

Stiles: Dad?!/

Dad: Serious question…when you two are you know…birds and the bees….are you the receiever?

Stiles: We are not discussing this…I feel dirty

Dad: Trust me this isn't my cup of tea either but I'm just asking

Stiles: Sadly you're the first person to ask me that…but yea I guess I'm on the bottom of the situation…

Dad: Well then that answers your doubt…you are a full fledge homo sexual my dear boy…trust me no straight guy will take anything up his a…*cut off*

Stiles: Woah! And on that note…dad I really should be going I have a party to get to…

Dad: Stiles, please be safe….

Stiles: I'll try dad…..

Stiles and his father embraced in a hug and Mr. Stilinksi didn't want to let go; he just held on tight and kept kissing Stiles' forehead before finally stopping. Stiles walked out of the door and felt accomplished almost as if he had done a good dead by patching things up with his father. He also couldn't wait to get home and tell Derek about the awkward sex conversation he just had with his father. Yet instead of going home Stiles decided to go to the Petco and get some stuff for the new puppy that he had totally forgot about due to all the crap that had been going on. Stiles couldn't believe he had totally forgotten the adorable pup that resided in his house now and the whole way to the store he kept thinking about everything DJ was going to need including a vet. Stiles arrived to the Petco and went straight the dogtag machine. He picked out the most adorable ID tag and engraved DJ on the front of it and then went to the puppy isle.

Danny: Stiles?

Stiles: Danny? What are you doing here? Why do you have a dog collar?

Danny: Ask Jackson…did you get the text about the party tonight?

Stiles: Yea I did I totally can't wait.

Danny: Yea me either, but Jackson sent me here to get a dog collar for the party tonight…apparently it's going to be one of the Dare's or something..i'm not sure what he has planned…why are you here?

Stiles: Well Derek got me a puppy…well me and him a puppy named DJ

Danny: (Looks extremely saddened and disappointed) Oh, so you two are like official and stuff and in love huh?

Stiles: Yea we are I mean Derek is my everything, he is (looks at Danny's expression and stops) he is a guy I really like you know he's the first and only guy or girl I've ever been with. I'm sure I'm just attached…

Danny: (starts to smile a bit) I can understand that, first love and all…well I better get this collar before Jackson starts to complain. He's still in the car…I'll see you tonight…(Danny walks off)

Stiles felt really bad for bragging on and on about Derek when he knew how much Danny cared about him but he also wasn't sure how to break it to Danny that he wasn't leaving Derek for anything in the world or the next. He broke his thoughts and began to think about the puppy again and loaded up on toys and food and little clothes and training pads and even signed him up for puppy classes.

****MEANWHILE****

Annabelle and Allison are walking into Lydia's room as she is laid out across her bed painting his nails a bright red.

Annabelle: Did you get the text Lydia?

Lydia: Yea I got it, not sure I want to go though

Allison: Awe come on, ya'll went bowling without me there's no way I'm going to be there tonight and not everyone be there. You need to go.

Lydia: hmmm you do have I point, and bowling was a lot of fun…I guess I'll go for you…Annabelle I'm sure you'll be excited to be a room all alone with Boyd

Annabelle: If by alone you mean me and him along with six others then yes I am so excited…

Allison: Have you two…you know gone all the way yet?

Annabelle: Not even, Boyd is ready but I'm just not sure if I am. How did yall know when it was right?

Lydia: Well Jackson and I've been together forever it's only natural that we take things to the next level.

Allison: And Scott and I fell in love at first sight….making love just seemed inevitable.

Annabelle: See I wish I had what you two have, I just don't know with Boyd I feel as if I'm missing something in life…that I have a greater purpose. I know it sounds stupid but I kind of feel as if I was adopted or something. I don't look like my parents, I know for a fact they are keeping secrets from me and my mom was receiving letters from some guy named Hale…who is a Hale?

Allison: *Stares at Lydia for a moment* Umm sweetheart I think this is a discussion you and your parent's should be having.

Annabelle: And I agree with you, but the only problem is the fact we don't talk. They exclude me from everything like they hate me and it's obvious…I don't belong.

Allison: I'm sure that's not true…

Lydia: No it's true…I've been over there her mom treats her like a slave and her dad ignores her like she's a ghost or something. It's very strange, even her brother is mean of her like they're secretly afraid of her or something.

Annabelle: I don't know about all that, but I do know nothing makes sense

Allison: Derek

Annabelle: Huh?

Allison: You asked who is Hale and I said Derek. Derek's last name is Hale

Annabelle: I think Derek's a little too young to be writing love letters ten years ago to my mother…must be a coincidence or something else.

Lydia: A bit slow aren't we? She's not saying Derek was the one who wrote the letter she's saying Derek's last name is Hale. If someone in his family wrote the letter he just might know.

Annabelle: He'll never tell me…you've seen him the guy looks like he wants to kill something like all the time. Even Boyd is a little scared of him.

Lydia: Well tonight when we play truth or dare let's hope he picks truth; then you ask him. Or get him really drunk.

Allison: I suggest the really drunk…

All girls together laugh in unison and fall on top of one another on the bed.

****LATER ON THAT NIGHT***

Since Jackson was paying for the hotel he was the one who chose which hotel it would be at and he chose his uncle's 5 star hotel five miles outside of town. Everything resembled a palace and once everyone showed up Jackson's uncle escorted them to a private three bedroom suite on the 21st floor. They opened up the door and mouths instantly dropped as they were are in awe at how nice everything looked and how expensive. All three bedrooms contained two queen size beds, wall mounted flat-screen televisions, private duel sink bathrooms that contained Jacuzzi tub and separate shower as well as walk in closets. Not to mention all the free usable items that were placed random spots in the different rooms. Just before Jackson was going to speak the door room bell rung and there stood three men, dressed in tux's, holding bags upon bags of items and food. They placed the pizza and wings on the counter and put the bags containing liquor and toys on the ground and then exited. The living room has a wide-screen television mounted to the wall, as well as a rounded sofas large enough to fit 14. While everyone seemed star struck at the expensive taste Jackson had, none of this seemed to faze Lydia who had grown prone and used to Jackson doing spare of the moment lavish things like this. She also knew when Jackson did these things he usually wanted something, mostly it was sex but they were bf/gf of course he wanted sex what she couldn't figure out is what he wanted from everyone else.

Stiles was sitting on Derek's lap, Allison was cuddled up to Scott, Boyd had one arm wrapped around Annabelle, Issac was sitting arms crossed while Erica was rubbing her finger on his leg and Jackson, Danny, and Lydia were sitting right in the middle of it all.

Stiles: Jackson have I ever told you how much I loved you?

Scott: Yea Jackson you're alright I don't care what anyone says about you.

Jackson: Well it was Danny's idea…

Scott/Danny: It was?

Jackson: *Looking at Danny, then looking at Stiles* Of course it was remember you said you wanted to do this a little while ago?

Danny: Oh yea that's right…I'm glad we get to do it now

Stiles: I am too, thanks for thinking enough about me to invite me Danny.

Danny: *head down and blushing* no problem

Allison: I must hand it to you Jackson this place is incredible…Lydia you are so lucky

Scott: I think Jackson is making us all look bad

Erica: Ha! If you think this is impressive wait till you see where Derek's taking Stiles for his birthday…now that's impressive

Derek: *gives her evil eye that makes her squirm* Which was supposed to be a surprise

Issac: Then why did you tell her?

Derek: She's a female I need female advice

Stiles: Wait a second, baby where are you taking me? That's so sweet.

Issac: You could have just asked Jackson, he's pretty girlie…look at his hands alone I think he has a manicure…*Issac grabs Jackson's hand.*

Jackson: *yanks hand back* which is perfectly normal for a guy to do

Lydia: Exactly! I want my man to look his best, we can't all have hairy knuckles like you Issac, and well Erica…

Erica: Derek I don't like her…

Allison: Derek? Erica why are you referring to Derek?

Erica: Because Derek is actually my friend…he knows how to calm me down so I won't feel pressured to ripping this little…..*cut off*

Stiles: I'm hungry

Boyd: You're a fatass

Stiles: Yup, a hungry fat ass who wants that whole meat lovers pizza to himself…

Issac: First dibs *Issac and Boyd run to the pizza, bumping into each other while Stiles quietly slides in underneath them and grabs the box.*

Danny: Wait for me…*Danny and Stiles leave for one of the bedrooms and lock the door while the two knuckle heads are still fighting.*

Lydia: *Clearing her throat* Have you two yahoo's noticed something? *looking around* Stiles has already stole the box of pizza and is with Danny in the bedroom…knowing those two the pizza is gone by now.

Jackson: I bought 9 boxes of pizza I'm sure there's enough for everyone

Boyd: Of course there's enough it's the principle of it all…gotta get the first one.

Annabelle: Derek are you okay with Stiles and Danny being in the room alone?

Allison/Boyd: Annabelle?

Derek: It's okay with me…I trust Stiles plus I would be able to hear if anything was going on

Annabelle: How so?

Jackson: This guy has great hearing…almost supernatural…*smirks*

Scott: Which is how we know how many times Jackson jacks on in the locker room *Jackson throws a pillow at Scott…Scott throws one back but it hits Derek who then throws one who hits Lydia. After a few more hits and misses Boyd, Issac, Erica and even Allison have managed to join in the pillow fight all laughing and having a great time. Jackson sneaks off and starts playing some music in the background. Meanwhile this is going on Stiles and Danny are sharing a pizza talking.

Stiles: This is nice you know…it's normal

Danny: Two gay guys are sharing a pizza in a locked bedroom and one of the guys is single and is in love with the other guy who's in love with the love of his life whom the single guy could never compete with yet for some reason just can't let go…yeah this is real normal

Stiles: When you say it like…sounds very normal to me..but you forgot the part where the guy thinks the single guy is a great guy and if things were different…

Danny: But they could be different, I mean when you're with me I make you different you make me different we could be happy together.

Stiles: Danny I like you as a friend…Derek is my everything and I like who I am when I'm with him.

Danny: you're lying. I don't have fancy werewolf powers but I know when you're lying..lately you've been different and you haven't been happy

Stiles: It's not your place Danny…I was going through and I had to figure out who I was but now I know and who I am is with Derek…please don't let this ruin our friendship

Danny: I would never do anything to ruin what we have but I just what you to realize we could have more. *Danny kisses Stiles then gets up to join the pillow fight. Stiles sits there for a second, shoves another slice of pizza in his mouth then heads to find the liquor. Stiles reaches in one of the bags and opens a vodka bottle taking four shots to the head automatically. He reaches back into the bag and pulls out the dog collar Danny had bought earlier.

Stiles: Hey babe does this collar look familiar

Derek: *laughing* Yup reminds me of you last night….

Stiles: *Puts the dog collar on* Damn right it does kinkier the better

Lydia: Hmmm oddly I'm not surprised

Stiles: Found the liquor

Scott: How much do you want to bet this kid gets drunk before anyone else

Boyd: Aww no fair nobody's going to bet against you

Annabelle: Hey Derek I'm going to pour a shot you want one?

Derek: Sure

Erica: *Pulls Issac to a bedroom* We're going to be occupied for a few, let us know when the real fun begins…

Erica: Issac I don't trust her

Issac: Annabelle? Yea me either something about her seems off tonight

Erica: You think Derek is noticing?

Issac: Maybe, maybe not…he's probably focused more so on Stiles and the fact Danny's all over him

Erica: I thought Danny was supposed to be this great guy, why is he trying so hard to break them up?

Issac: love I guess

Erica: such a useless emotion…

Issac: I agree with you…I just want to know why we're here?

Erica: My same thoughts…Derek I understand because of Stiles and Boyd because of Annabelle but you and I have no ties to anyone except us…hell a few months ago they didn't even know we existed

Issac: Maybe Jackson wanted us here for a reason…

Erica: Like?

Issac: I'm not sure yet but think about it, if Jackson really cared about our company of us having a good time then why isn't he trying to get in here and make us join the party.

Erica: Realistically Issac do you think anyone's going to come looking for us to join the party?

Issac: Well there's a balcony right there….We can make it down…

Erica: A few broke bones will heal in no time…let's do it!

And just like that Erica and Issac jumped to the ground after making sure no one was around to see and laid there until their bones were healed. Feeling unwanted they left to find something more suitable to waste time.

Jackson: Now is time for everyone to play spin the bottle…thanks to Stiles' bad drinking habits we have a bottle….*Jackson picks the bottle from Stiles' hand and spins it on the floor* Who will I have to kiss…spin…spin…spin..stopped…Aww man Danny boy get over here. *Danny reluctantly walked over and Jackson gave him a wet, long, passionate kiss that made Danny pull away out of confusion.* Danny are you okay it was only a kiss? *To Danny it felt like more than a kiss*

Danny: Umm my turn I guess. (spin…spin…spin…stopped.) It landed on Scott…Well get over here McCall. *They engage in a cute kiss on the lips nothing at all like the intense kiss Jackson just placed on him.*

Allison: I'm starting to think Jackson rigged this game to work against us….*Lydia laughs*

Scott: My turn…My turn…(spin….spin…spin…stopped) It lands on Boyd…

Boyd: Seriously Jackson is this bottle gay friendly or something?

Jackson: Must be, Stilinksi was slirpin all over it tonight…

Stiles: Hey don't mock..i know someone who likes me slirping on them

Scott: That awkward moment your best friend shares with the group how he gives head….*Everyone laughs in unison*

Annabelle: We should play truth or dare…the girls obviously aren't going to get any action tonight off this bottle.

Jackson: Eager, I like that….okay we can come back to this game later…

Scott: Well it's still my turn so somebody Truth or Dare (ToD) me

Jackson: Okay McCall…ToD?

Scott: Dare

Jackson: I dare you to do a strip tease and stay that way for the rest of the night

Scott: Undies?

Jackson: Keep them on…we'll have plans for them later

Scott: That's not a frightening thought at all…Can I at least get a little stripper music I feel exposed here…

*Boyd started making a strip tease beat with his mouth while Scott started taking his clothes off, turning around to shake his ass in tease. All the girls were screaming and everyone was laughing in unison then Allison dropped a one dollar bill in Scott's boxer shorts.* There…challenge completed.

Jackson: I'm surprised you did it…now choose someone to ToD

Scott: Hmmm Derek ToD

Derek: I really don't want to play

Jackson: Afraid?

Stiles: I'll take his turn…Dare

Scott: Not going to be as fun but okay…I dare you to give Lydia a lap dance.

Stiles: Finally my dreams are coming true…come here girl and be prepared to witness some high quality Stilinksi moves. *Stiles walked over to Lydia and dropped low to sit on her lap. As she was sitting on the couch she slid down to allow the foolishness of the game to continue. Stiles turned around to face her, put his hands on the back of the couch to grip and steady himself, then started to grind her lap while licking her neck making her turn a blush red.*

Lydia: Anyone else getting hot *She says as she fans herself*

Jackson: Looks like Derek's been teaching Stiles some new tricks

Scott: god can he stop now I don't want to think about how and why he knows how to do that?

Danny: He should keep going it's hot

Jackson: Yeah he should give Derek a lap dance next

Boyd: Stiles how did you learn how to freak like a stripper

Derek: He made me watch Magic Mike 10 times on repeat

Allison: Do you still have the DVD?

Scott: Hey?

Stiles: My ass is hurting I'm stopping now

Jackson: I would comment but that's just too easy

Lydia: Hmmm you should teach Jackson a few tricks

Jackson: I grind just fine

Stiles: Prove it…it's my turn so Jackson ToD?

Jackson: Dare

Stiles: I dare you to give Derek a lap dance

Derek: Stiles?

Stiles: Aww come on Derek please baby…I would say Boyd but I'm afraid Boyd would kill him

Boyd: Damn right!

Stiles: See! So please…

Derek: Fine…Jackson get over here.

Jackson: Finally I get to show my skills off for someone who will actually appreciate them

Lydia: Aww I appreciate the attempt…

Jackson: Funny!...*Jackson takes his shirt off and all eyes are on him. A smirk crosses his face as he realizes this is his opportunity to stir up trouble by making Derek hard which will make Stiles jealous which will make Danny jealous. He climbed on top of Derek and started rubbing his own chest while moving his hips back and forth, up and down. He took Derek's right index finger and used it to rub an outlay on his own body. Derek started getting nervous, so Jackson leaned closer to Derek's face and started blowing softly in his ear while dry humping and grinding…Finally Derek had to gain control and calmed back down while giving Stiles the look…Stiles got the hint.*

Stiles: Okay you've proved your point now off my boyfriend

Lydia: Looks like somebody else has seen Magic Mike

Scott: Boyd can you do that also? Because I can't be the only male here who doesn't grind

Boyd: I grind where and when I'm supposed to…isn't that right Annabelle?

Annabelle: Well of course..no movie's needed..pun intended

Danny: You sure were enjoying yourself just then

Jackson: Derek has a nice lap…and it's ToD…lighten up

Stiles goes to sit on Derek's lap and Derek pulls him back thus leaving Stiles to lay on his shoulder and relaxing Derek's nerve. Lydia continues to drink and tries to ignore her suspicions of Jackson's odd behavior and Boyd becomes suspicious of Annabelle's true intent in arriving. Scott and Allison are cuddled together and Danny gets up to turn different music on. Everyone starts talking with each other and has a great time meanwhile Issac and Erica are out on the streets looking for trouble to ease the hurt. They head to a local market and find an elderly woman putting groceries into her car and decide to scare her, they find two teenage boys in a park and decide to steal their skateboards. They keep building up momentum until they see this lonely young adult probably early 20's sitting under a tree.

Erica: Doesn't he look a little like Derek

Issac: Didn't your mother ever tell you not to go out alone after dark?

Stranger: I never had a mother so no she didn't…besides there's nothing in the dark to be afraid of

Erica: I wouldn't be so sure about that….*The stranger stands up and gives a nonchalant look at the two and walks towards them.*

Issac: *leans over to Erica and says* You're right he does look a little like Derek

Stranger: Isn't it a school night? Shouldn't you two be in bed or something?

Issac: Or something

Erica: We do what we want, when we want, and how we want

Stranger: I like confidence in a woman…you two seem different…

Issac: I didn't realize before but you seem different as well

Erica: You smell different

Stranger: I'm just as different as you

Erica: Then why are you all alone?

Stranger: No one to fear

Issac: Your ignorance will get you killed

Stranger: Says the guy who spent the past hour terrorizing the whole town at random.

Erica: Needed to blow off some steam…I'm sure you understand how it goes

Stranger: I understand being alone…the feeling of nobody appreciating you, nobody loving you the way they love others. I understand the anger you two posses because I've been through it all before.

Issac: How do you cope?

Stranger: You don't…not really anyways…you just find someone or something that will make you feel the wanting you so desire. You see even though we are werewolves we are still humans. We long for the companionship of others, the feeling of belonging to something greater than ourselves. We want happiness just like everyone and everything else and lucky for you two I can provide you with that happiness.

Erica: Why do I get the feeling you've been waiting for us?

Issac: Yeah your story isn't adding up

Stranger: Good job Erica you're smarter than they told me…

Issac: they?

Stranger: Just let Derek know it's time for a family reunion.

Erica: Wait! Before you go why did you target me and Issac?

Stranger: Because you two don't belong with Derek, you belong with us…why fight for a guy who ignores you and doesn't have time for you…you could be part of something great.

Issac: Greatness doesn't just exist it's created…with the help of Derek we're going to create great things and put a stop to the foolishness of you and your pack. I'll never disobey my alpha.

Erica: Neither will I…we may seem weak but we're stronger than you think.

Stranger: Loyalty…something so pure and so heavily demanded, a grave necessity for the stability of any pack. Your loyalty to Derek is admirable but you will join us one day…or you'll die with the rest.

The stranger gave a devilish smirk that mocked Derek's smirk and walked away into the trees. Issac and Erica were left dumbfounded at what just happened and decided to text Derek the news.

**Derek, it's Erica. Issac and I just met your lovely cousin he said to say hello. Hope you're having fun at the party we weren't welcomed to.** Derek read his text message and lifted Stiles off of him.

Derek: Tonight was fun and Jackson thank you for the invite I'm surprised to see such a different side of you. But I'm going to have to cut tonight sure as something just came up.

Stiles: Wait! What? You're leaving?

Scott: Well come on Stiles we're leaving too

Derek: No you two are staying here and having a good time this is my business and I don't need any sidekick help.

Stiles: Puh-lez….Derek I'm going with you end of discussion

Scott: And if Stiles is going then I'm going because Stiles is my best friend I have an obligation to him to go where ever he goes no questions asked.

Stiles: Aww Scott that was so nice…I feel the same way

Jackson: Can we cut the lifetime moment…

Danny: I second that motion

Derek: Ugh fine you two come..and again sorry Jackson for ruining your night

Jackson: Not ruined at all…I was just about to bring out the party favors

Boyd: I'm in…

Jackson: That's the idea Boyd…

Stiles, Scott, and Derek left to catch up with Erica and Issac while the rest continued with the party with the addition of Molly's.

Erica: Oh great Derek's here and he bought his wonder boy and side kick.

Issac: Wonder boy? More like pet

Derek: Enough…now what about my cousin

Erica: Oh why did you leave the party you asked thanks for asking Derek didn't know you were so concerned.

Stiles: Shit! You two were gone for like over an hour and I totally forgot…we got to playing spin the bottle and truth or dare time just got away from us…

Scott: Yeah I'm totally sorry for not coming to check on you two and for not including you in more of the conversations and activities.

Issac: Apology accepted for now

Erica: We were standing here saw a guy went to bother him but engaged in discussion instead. He had been following our activities for like over an hour and that's when we all three realized we were werewolves. He felted just as negelected as we did and offered us to join his pack.

Issac: We wanted to but we remained faithful to you…he said to tell you it was time for a family reunion and to say hello.

Erica: He also said if Issac and I weren't fighting with him then we'd be dying with you.

Derek: He's all talk

Stiles: That's not true…you told me he was blood thristy and just as crazed as Peter and your father. He's probably still angry because he can't turn full wolf and you can.

Erica: How dangerous is this guy?

Derek: *dirty look at Stiles* nothing I wanted you to worry about…but I guess honesty is fair…

Scott: Can we save honesty for tomorrow after the hangover. It's a party going on right now and all we can do is talk about the supernatural? Let's make regrets

Issac: I can use some regrets

Erica: Yeah let's do it

Derek: Stiles you want to go back?

Stiles: I rather cuddle with you

Scott: You can cuddle at the hotel

Everyone went back to the hotel and forgot about the present. They were high, drunk, full, touching each other and boarder line orgy happened. Nobody fought, nobody thought about anything except for having a great time until they passed out. Jackson woke up in the middle of the night and just looked at everything and everyone. He watched as Derek and Stiles breathed equal to each other while on top of each other, he noticed how Danny was snuggled up in the bed with Issac and Erica. He saw as Lydia had a whole bed to herself saving a place for Jackson, he peeped in and saw Scott and Allison laying on each other, and Boyd and Annabelle half naked sleep. He observed the wonderful night he had just been a part of and laughed to himself at accomplishing his goal of getting everyone to trust him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Thanksgiving Edition

Stiles woke up and the house was silent he got out of bed and called for his precious new pup DJ but heard no yelping or response. He then called Derek's name as loud as he could and yet still silence was the only thing heard. He went to his cell phone and called Derek to see if he had taken DJ somewhere but instead of Derek answering he heard *Sorry the number you are trying to reach is not in service please call back and try your call again.* Stiles was baffled at the weirdness that was going on and pondered to himself maybe Derek was playing a joke on him but then he thought again and remembered Derek wasn't the joking type. He walked into the bathroom and noticed different hair products on the sink as well as none of his clothes on the floor nor were his items in the bathroom. He quickly ran back into the bedroom and checked all the drawers and the same thing, every item that belonged to him was now gone from the bedroom; Including the bedroom shoes by the bed, his clothes in the drawer, photos of him by the night stand, even the jolly rancher that was left on the desk by the door. Nothing about any of this seemed right, he scratched his head in confusion then decided to call Scott maybe his knew something about what was going on. Scott's house rung then on the third ring Scott picked up

Scott: Hello?

Stiles: Scott, I'm so glad you picked up do you know where Derek is or if he's mad at me

Scott: Hello? All I hear is static…hello?

Stiles: Scott I'm here, can you hear me…have you seen Derek?

Scott: Look whoever this is next time don't call me from unknown okay I can't hear anything so I'm hanging up.

Stiles: No Scott it's Stiles…it's me Stiles

Scott: …. (dial tone)

Stiles: Shit!

Stiles ended the call, then sat on the bed in utter confusion, he looked around the room with his mouth half opened and placed his arms in his lap. He just kept repeating the words *Fuck* and *Shit* over and over again in his head thinking Derek and everyone else must be really mad at him for something he had done but he wasn't sure what. He only had on boxer shorts which he slept in and since Derek took all his clothes out of the room he decided to wear the smallest clothes of Derek's he could fine which surprisingly were still too big for Stiles. He headed down the hallway to the stairs and noticed on the stand pictures of Derek with his family but the picture seemed different. It seemed as if it were recent like a few months ago, recent even, had people whom he didn't recognize in it. He went downstairs and heard the door unlock. He was so nervous and relieved at the same time because he hoped it would be Derek to explain to him the situation. Yet it wasn't just Derek who had entered the house, it was Derek, his mother, a bunch of cousins, his father trailing behind, his sister, and even some of his uncle's. All of them were smiling with bags of groceries in hand and Stiles just froze as they continued to enter. He started to speak *What the hell?* he mustered out of his mouth due to the shock of seeing everyone whom Derek either hated or presumed dead to be in his house. Stiles began to think this was the secret Derek was keeping but then he also noticed something he noticed everyone walked in, closed the door, and walked into the kitchen right pass him without acknowledging he even existed. He stormed into the kitchen a little angered at Derek's odd behavior and demanded an answer even if he was surrounded by killer werewolves. *Derek…Derek look at me when I talk to you…Derek what is going on? Hello Mrs. Hale do you remember me? Mr. Hale? Anyone?* Stiles spun around in a circle looking at everyone shouting their names but no one turned around or responded. He started to feel sick and held his stomach before taking a seat at the table. Could it be he had died and his ghost couldn't move on, or maybe he was in a coma and picturing Derek smiling and happy? He wasn't sure what to think because too many thoughts were plaguing his mind all at once. Derek was smiling with his father and helping his mother put up groceries for thanksgiving. He saw Derek, Peter, and his father head out back and decided to follow them noticing Derek and his father transform to the wolf to go running. Peter let out a growl and joined them in running deep into the woods and Stiles couldn't keep up at first. He was greatful when they had stopped because he was starting to run out of breath. Derek turned to look right at where Stiles was and let out of snot making eye contact almost as if he sensed Stiles' presence.

Mr. Hale: Derek I'm glad you're here with us it's time to make your first kill

Derek: I wouldn't have it any of way…I'm just sorry it took me so long to accept who I am…I'm honored to be fulfilling your mission with the rest of you.

Peter: We're all glad you're on board with the whole idea because we'll need all hands on deck for this…

That's when Stiles heard a little girl crying in the distance and saw the three of them take off again towards the crying girl; she was lost in the woods and couldn't find her father who was taking his children hunting. Derek walked right up to her and sniffed, his father knocked her to the ground and Peter bent down to bite her neck. She cried out in agonizing pain so Derek ripped at her body where her heart was and she stopped. She was dead just like that but they didn't stop they kept on tearing her apart for no reason and Stiles threw up; he couldn't handle the sight or the smell and seeing Derek like this monster disturbed him. So Stiles decided to go home and see his father, hoping his father could explain the situation a bit more clearly. As he arrived home his father had no Sheriff car in the driveway, no sheriff outfit on, just bottles and bottles of liquor on the table. Mr. Stilinksi was passed out at the table and a sadden look crossed Stiles' face, he ran over to this father and moved the bottle away from his face. *No, dad not the bottle again…I thought you stopped drinking.* Is all Stiles could muster out. He leaned his head on his father's shoulder and wished more than anything his father could see him so he could tell him it would be okay. He got up off the chair and walked into his bedroom but instead of a bed there was a crib and baby decorations everywhere. He walked out and went into his father's room and there was a framed article hanging right in front of the mirror. The headline read *Local Sheriff Quits after Wife and son died during Labor.* Stiles felt sick again and couldn't think straight. He was trying to figure out how he landed in a parallel universe where he and his mother never really got to live. If he was never born and his mother out of the way then that explains Derek he thought because Derek would have never had anyone to keep him human he would have followed his father's footsteps instead. He then thought about Scott and wanted to see how he turned out without him. He walked over to Scott's house and Scott was watching TV in his bedroom. He was dressed in a letterman's jacket and pictures of him with Danny and Jackson all hugging each other looking as if they were best friends. He had a picture on his laptop kissing a bunch of girls and saw no signs of him being a werewolf at all. In fact he looked perfectly normal, and led Stiles to believe that without him being born to be Scott's best friend he turned to Danny and Jackson who made him turn into a mini them-jocks. Scott being a jock meant he was never in the woods, never bit by Derek, never had to deal with anything at all; he actually looked happy. Stiles heard Mrs. McCall come home and ask Scott's help in putting up the groceries and as Scott headed for downstairs Stiles noticed Scott even walked like Jackson which was an eerie sight to see. Stiles began to think everyone seemed a little better off without him being born with the exception of his father. Stiles roamed the street and began to get depressed, what if his spirit could never move on and he'd be stuck in this realm forever. What if his curse would be to see how happy everyone could have been if he hadn't existed? He sat on the curb and cried at the fact that his life has brought sadness to so many people, how if he was never born everything would have been so much better. He didn't want to think about this anymore all he wanted was for Derek to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

Then out of nowhere Stiles was jilted out of deep thought when he heard a voice from behind him.

Derek: Who are you?

Stiles: You can see me?

Derek: I'm here talking with you aren't I? Now who are you?

Stiles: I'm stiles…well I used to be Stiles…actually in this universe I was never born so I guess I never was Stiles which means I don't exist...

Derek: You talk a lot.

Stiles: Sorry I'm rambling because I'm nervous, scared, confused…all the above

Derek: Why can't anyone else see you?

Stiles: I really hoped you had the answer to that question

Derek: Why are you here?

Stiles: I woke up and I was here

Derek: Why were you in my house?

Stiles: Well believe it or not where I come from you and I live together

Derek: I would never get a roommate

Stiles: We weren't roommates…we were kind of lovers

Derek: Kind of lovers? What does that even mean? I'm gay?

Stiles: Not exactly…what we have…had.. couldn't be described in words we were drawn to each other and now that I don't have you I realize I took it for granted

Derek: Drawn to each other like I'm drawn to you now…I saw you in the house but no one else could see you so I pretended to ignore you. Thought I was going crazy, then I saw you out back following us and after what happened to that girl you took off and I knew I had to find you. You looked so disgusted and disappointed in me.

Stiles: The Derek I knew would have never have done anything like that…my Derek killed his father years ago because his father was trying to start a war…enslave humans. My Derek was trying to fight his family to do what was right so yeah when I saw you kill that little girl I wanted to throw up.

Derek: The world you come from sounds complicated…everything my family does is for a reason and I believe in their cause 100%.

Stiles: I'm so sorry

Derek: For what?

Stiles: For not saving you. I never understood before about me being the key to things but now I do and I'm so sorry.

Derek: I'm confused

Stiles: Why are you here?

Derek: I had to find you

Stiles: Why?

Derek: I don't know…my father wanted to take me hunting but all I could do was think about finding you.

Stiles: Nothing makes sense…

Derek: Tell me more about your world.

Stiles: Well I had a best friend named Scott, who because of me you wind up turning to join your pack. I lived with my father the Sheriff, until I met you then I lived with you and our puppy. Umm you had a pack of teen wolves, Scott, Erica who was a fierce chick, Boyd who was your golden boy he's strength and force was like no other, then there was Issac who was very witty and socially awkward and you never had the chance to turn him but you were going to, Jackson; who was a jock, cocky, but determined.

Derek: Was I happy?

Stiles: You had a lot of baggage, but yeah we were happy..

Derek: Were you happy?

Stiles: I was at first, but I just got tired of all the supernatural stuff and just needed to escape from everything…felt a little unappreciated and confused as to why I was even there so I ran away, winded up getting kidnapped, you got a puppy…it was a mess

Derek: Why didn't I just turn you?

Stiles: You needed me to be human

Derek: Why?

Stiles: Enough about what was, well what never was…you shouldn't be burden with something that never happened.

Derek: Do you want to go back?

Stiles: If I go back everything will be back to the way it was but if I stay here I'll be unexisting but you'll be happy

Derek: Why would you want to stay in a place that you don't exist

Stiles: My Derek was filled with so much pain, and regrets…life was harsh to him non stop and my mother and I were the root cause of it all. To see you now, happy with your family the way it should be. Why would I want to deny you that?

Derek: I wish things were different…I never met anyone like you before

Stiles: Like what? A ghost?

Derek: No…someone who would give up living just so another could have the chance at life…what we had must have been unconditional.

Stiles: It still is

Derek: You said I was good in your world right? I stood up to my father and my family to do what was right.

Stiles: Yeah

Derek: Here…I'm nothing more than a servant for my father…the pack does everything he says without questioning because he's the alpha…I never thought there was another way to living life but you said in this other world I had a choice…I was able to break free from his control

Stiles: Yeah but you broke free at a cost…lots of lives were lost and you even lost yourself for a while

Derek: But I found my way back right?

Stiles: Eventually

Derek: How?

Stiles: You found me.

Derek: It's thanksgiving you know

Stiles: At least that's still the same

Derek: What is?

Stiles: My Derek would change the subject also when things got a little too emotional…I really miss him, I miss Scott also and Danny

Derek: Who's Danny

Stiles: Long story

Derek: You should go and see them…have a little fun, do the things you could never do before…find yourself

Stiles: I guess you're right.

Stiles got up from off the curb and headed to the lacross field where found Scott, Danny, and Jackson all practicing. Stiles watched them hurl the ball at each other, catching it with the sticks, watching Danny block the shots. They were happy, Scott was actually pretty good even without all the werewolf powers and Stiles began to think he was the reason Scott couldn't excel he began to think maybe it was him who was holding him back all these years from being everything he dreamed about which was happy, popular, star athlete, got the girls, everything he wasn't when he was with Stiles. Stiles thought about what Derek said about doing some of the things he couldn't do before and he looked at Jackson and thought "hell why not." He walked up to Jackson and kicked him as hard as he could in the nuts thus leaving a very shocked Jackson falling to his knees holding his stomach.

Jackson: What the hell was that?

Scott: Shit! I don't know but you like flew man

Danny: Yeah whatever it was fucked you up

Jackson: Did you see it? Did anyone see it?

Danny: Maybe it was bad gas or something

Scott: Yeah we did have burritos earlier

Jackson: Bad gas? It felt like something wanted to permanently prevent me from having children

Danny: Ha maybe it was Lydia's ghost then

Scott: Yeah she was probably getting back at you for all that cheating over the summer at "camp"

Jackson: *Pushes Scott* Shut up man…fuck the both of y'all…I like to see how funny this is if it happens to either of you.

They continued to play and Stiles steps back feeling accomplished, rejuvenated almost. Seeing Jackson so defenseless was kind of fun to Stiles so he went back over to Jackson and kicked him in the butt.

Jackson: Seriously? Whoever is doing this show yourself…fuck you man!

Stiles waited a few seconds until Danny was close to Jackson seeing if he was okay then he pushed their faces together thus making them lock lips…

Danny: Jackson man what the hell?

Jackson: That wasn't me..my face was pushed

Danny: Jackson I already told you you're not my type.

Scott: No Danny he's right it's like someone pushed you two together

Jackson: And I'm everyone's type

Danny: What's going on?

Stiles went over to Scott as they were still talking about the weirdness going on and rested his head on Scott's shoulder. He never realized how much he missed his bestfriend until that moment because normally Stiles would be calling Scott to come join him in harassing Jackson but he couldn't do that. He could see Scott, touch him, talk to him but nothing would be given in response; he was so caught up with messing with Jackson that he had forgotten how lonely it truly was to be alone. So he went back to the only person he could turn to…Derek.

Derek: I thought you were going to go out and have fun

Stiles: I did

Derek: Then why are you back?

Stiles: Geez I don't know Derek maybe because I'm forced to watch my dad be a raging alcoholic, I'm forced to watch my former bestfriend be happier than he ever was with me with my former enemy, I'm forced to watch the only guy I love be happy with people who are turning him into a monster, and I can't do a damn thing about anything or anyone. I'm just stuck.

Derek: Why is it your responsibility to save everyone? What happened before that made you feel so obligated to be everyone's protector? What about you? Stiles what do you want?

Stiles: 16 years of living and no one ever asked me that question before. I don't know how to respond.

Derek: You're Derek never asked what you wanted?

Stiles: Never

Derek: Scott?

Stiles: No

Derek: Your father the Sheriff?

Stiles: Never

Derek: How can you be surrounded by so many people who claim to love you, who you'd risk everything for to protect by none of them cared enough about you to see what it was you wanted.

Stiles: I guess they never thought about it.

Derek: Maybe that's why you're here…maybe you were cast with a spell or something to be here to make them realize they were taking you for granted.

Stiles: A spell Derek? Really?

Derek: Says the ghost talking to a werewolf…but think about it…spell aside…why are you here? You have a fresh start to be anyone you want to be…to see anything you wanted to see..go anywhere you wanted to go…be anyone you wanted to be and you chose to stay within these four corners of a town to make sure your friends and family were okay. You could be on a beach right now, you could be taking a tour of China or Egypt. You could be stuffing yourself with nonstop curly fries or going into the girls locker room or hell being in the middle of an amazing porno scene. You could be at the greatest celebrity parties, in the middle of a baseball game, on a cruise to the islands…the world is at the palm of your hands and yet…

Stiles: And yet I rather be here with you.

Derek: You know…I think I get it now…the whole being human thing…you made me better huh?

Stiles: Yeah I did…

Derek: And who made you better?

Stiles: Scott…he was rock through it all even after he turned and became a part of your pack I don't know what I would do without him…when my mom was killed he was with me 24/7 never left my side or let me cry. He reminded me of the joy of life and that's with me today, the reason why I'm so sarcastic and never get down…

Derek: So why aren't you trying to get back?

Stiles: I'm not sure why I'm here…if it was meant to be then I will return but as for now there's nothing I have to do. I have no responsibilities, no worries, no obligations, there is no yesterday nor is there a tomorrow all we have is the present and no one can steal that away. I'm living for the moment, for right here and right now and I say let's take a road trip…we'll get a map, load up on junk food, listen to cheesy music and do you like you said see the world without any doubts.

Derek: I can't just leave my life like you can…I have obligations as second in command of this pack. I need to be here for my pack, to protect them and do as the alpha commands.

Stiles: Your father wants to wage a war…enslave humans and you're okay with being a good little solider?

Derek: If I leave they'll kill me

Stiles: They need you…I've seen it before they can't kill you Derek

Derek: They could go after you

Stiles: NO….not again…you don't have to worry about me because in this realm I'm not really here remember? They can't kill something that never existed.

Derek: Let's go…wait it's thanksgiving remember…at least let's go to a restaurant first that's open and start a new tradition.

Stiles: My first thanksgiving with Derek…..*They arrived at the restaurant and took a table for 1 in the back. Stiles sat at the opposite end and ate off of Derek's plate. The lights were very dim with a romantic décor.*

Derek: Stiles close your eyes and say what you're thankful for.

Stiles: *He closed his eyes* I'm thankful for getting a chance to see all I need in life is you and that I'm more appreciated than I could have ever imagined.

When Stiles opened his eyes he was laying back in Derek's bed with a barking DJ on his lap who started licking Stiles face as soon as he saw his eyes open. Stiles shielded the light shinning in from his eyes with his arm while Derek came into the bedroom from the bathroom.

Derek: It's about time you're awake…Scott wanted me to take you to the hospital..Lydia said it was bad drugs…Boyd said you couldn't control your liquor and probably got a concussion…and I had to force Danny out of the house…and Jackson…well Jackson said he had the strongest urge to punch you for something you did but he couldn't remember what.

Stiles: *Laughing* I think I know why…how long was I sleep?

Derek: Three days…almost four…you wouldn't wake up at the hotel party the other night so I took you here to sleep it off.

Stiles: It seems like a lifetime ago…

Derek: What were you dreaming about? At first you seemed really disturbed but then it got peaceful. I thought you were dying.

Stiles: I think I was dead…it's hard to explain but long story short I'm just glad to be here with you..and everyone else...

Derek: Well what would you like to do for thanksgiving?

Stiles: Let's take a road trip

Derek: With maps, junk food, not looking back just heading forward no destination just living in the moment?

Stiles: How did you?

Derek: That was my birthday surprise for you…I was going to take you on a road trip…I knew it was something you would like more than anything else in the world.

Stiles didn't respond, he just looked at Derek and couldn't believe how lucky he was to have him; How out of every guy/girl in the world he found the one person who loved him no matter what realm or universe he was in; that undying love. Stiles got from off the bed with a smile on his face and embraced Derek with such a tender hug he never wanted to let go, right then at that moment everything seemed to make sense and worthwhile. All the fighting and worrying about werewolves and killers and hunters...he was thankful for it all because without it he would never have become who he was today, nor be with who he was right now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Narrator POV "Pack Meeting"

It's the middle of the night and Derek can't sleep; Stiles wants to wait until morning and meet with everyone to talk about what happened and how he felt but Derek didn't want to wait. Ever since Stiles ran away Derek felt Stiles was beginning to slip away, not emotionally slip away but mentally. He no longer could read Stiles, he could no longer stare at him and automatically know what he was thinking and for some reason he couldn't shake the idea of Stiles being so estranged from his thoughts and all of that scared him. So he went downstairs and grabbed some candles from the cabinet and brought them into the bedroom. He lit all ten of them and placed them at various spots around the room, then he went and put on Kiss me by Ed Sheeran on his idock and at the same moment an alerted Stiles woke up. He saw Derek standing over him at the edge of the bed, and he rose as Derek extended his hand awaiting his lover to take it and he did. Stiles, still unaware of what was going on, looked at all the candles and started trying to absorb what Derek was doing. Just as Stiles was about to comment Derek opened up his mouth and sang "Settle down with me, Cover me up, Cuddle me in, Lie down with me, Hold me in your arms." He was singing along with the song so soft and saddened hoping Stiles would embrace him and that's when Stiles held Derek closer and joined in. "Your heart's against my chest, lips pressed to my neck, I've fallen for your eyes, but they don't know me yet." The song kept playing and they began to dance around the bedroom in a ballroom manner as the candle lights' shadows flickered against the walls. Derek closed his eyes and began to imagine a grand ball room no one there but he and Stiles wearing tuxedo's and dancing. He imagined smoke filling up the floors and lights dropping nice and dim from the ceiling and the moment never ending. Stiles looked up at Derek and asked "What are you thinking about?" Derek didn't open his eyes but sang "Kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved." And Stiles sang right back "This feels like I've fallen in love, fallen in love." And then gave him the most passionate kiss they have ever encountered; this kiss was different because it was special, an unknown barrier that had been forming between the two was now broken and Derek opened his eyes to meet a teary eyed Stiles. Derek leans into Stiles' ear and whispers "what are you thinking about?" And Stiles smiles and says "nothing at all, being here with you in this moment is something every child dreams would happen the ultimate fairy tale you know. And right now I think I want you to come to bed." Derek let go off Stiles hand and Stiles said "why did you let go?" Derek smiled and said "Do you really want one of these candles burning the house down?" Stiles just laughed and got naked while waiting for Derek to come to bed. Derek kept his clothes on and got in bed and Stiles turned to him with the most shocked facial expression before saying "you wake me up at 3 am with the most romantic night of my and probably anyone else I know life and you don't want to have sex?" Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him to lean against his body. "Do you hear my heart beat? Can you hear how it gets faster every time I'm with you? That's because you make me nervous, you make me happy, you make me feel and I just want to be able to do the same to you. I don't need sex to prove anything, I gave you this romantic spare of the moment because I love you. You deserve a bouquet of roses just because it's Monday. You deserve a box of chocolates just because it's Tuesday. You deserve all you can eat pizza just because it's Wednesday. You deserve a large box of curly fries just because it's Thursday. You deserve a trip to Paris just because it's Friday. You deserve a hand-made self portrait just because it's Saturday. You deserve a night of romance just because it's Sunday. And you deserve all the love in my heart just because you're alive and breathing. I want you to be able to come to me with anything Stiles from the smallest thing in the world like you just got a paper cut or stomped your pinky toe to the biggest things in the world like you've become kidnapped by my mother or that you're having doubts about life and everything in between." Stiles was silent, not because he didn't have any words to say but because he was trying not to cry like a little girl but he couldn't contain it any longer the tears began to stream down his face and fall onto Derek's bare chest. "I..I…" Stiles was stuttering trying to wipe the tears away. Derek took Stiles' hand down and put it back to wrap around him. "Don't wipe away your tears; let them fall on me so they can build a puddle that represents our love." Stiles giggled at Derek being all sentimental and Derek joined in on the laughter and that alerted DJ who jumped up onto the bed and in the middle of the two of them wiggling around begging to be rubbed until the three of them fell asleep just like that.

As the next morning arrived the group all gathered in Derek's living room for an official pack meeting.

Jackson: So why are we all here again? Don't tell me you two just wanted us here so we can watch yall dry hump each other like the other night.

Scott: Must you always be such a dick

Erica: I don't know Jackson, watching them two kiss was kind of hot

Jackson: Well that doesn't surprise me coming from someone like you Erica

Danny: Actually Jackson I agree with Erica it was kind of hot

Boyd: You would agree

Danny: What is that suppose to mean

Issac: Drool much?

Derek: Why do I bother surrounding myself with teenagers…no Jackson this has nothing to do with sex…I called this meeting because there are a lot of things we need to discuss and I'm going to start by letting Stiles explain to everyone what happened to him.

Stiles: I remember falling asleep after the get together at the hotel and when I woke up I was in Derek's bed but everything was different. There were no traces of me having ever been in the house so naturally I called Scott to see what was wrong but Scott couldn't hear me it was all static. So I went downstairs and all the Hales were coming home including Derek's father who is more menacing in person than in imagination. Derek was happy, he his father and uncle Peter all went hunting and Derek made his first kill. His father said that him making his first kill was only the beginning to the big picture and how everything was falling into place. I left because I was disgusted and went to my father and that's when I saw an article clipping explaining how I died at birth with my mother. Scott you were a jock and best friends with Danny and Jackson and you had so many girls. You never got bit by Derek, and you were still able to have a normal teenage life but only better. Jackson, you were still a dick so I kicked you in the nuts and the butt a few times made me feel a lot better. Then I went back with Derek because he was the only one who could see me and well I didn't want to leave. In that universe I didn't exist, yet I never felt more alive it made me realize how Scott I've been holding you back and how my love for Derek can be found anywhere I go. Someone or something wanted me in that place for a reason, wanted me to stay there for a reason and it almost worked, right before I was about to "leave" with Derek, in real life Derek said it looked like I was dying, and I think I was. I think I was about to leave with alternative Derek and die and the scary part is I would've been fine with that. I wanted to tell you all what happened because I wanted you all to know that this pack is more than just supernatural werewolves, this is about an unbreakable bond, a friendship and love that can't be described. We need to stop all this bickering between each other and come together for the greater good because there are some freaky things out there, unexplainable freaky ass things and all we have are each other. Every single person is important and I want everyone to realize how important they are so they don't end up like me and my doubts. We need each other to not only survive but to make sure humans everywhere can continue to survive as well…

Scott: Stiles, I'm your best friend no matter what universe…for you to think that you being alive crippled me is a bunch of shit. You make me better because you keep me honest, you keep me being me and not some Jackson clone…even though you did say I had a lot of girls..how many girls?

Jackson: Being me isn't a bad thing…and I knew I was mad at you for something Stilinksi

Issac: How did you overcome not feeling important?

Erica: Yeah…when did you realize your life meant more than just consuming oxygen?

Stiles: The moment I was okay with dying…is the moment I knew my life was worth living.

Jackson: What is that zen?

Stiles: No it's the truth.

Scott: I think we're focusing on the wrong things here, we should be focusing on the fact that this was able to happen to Stiles in the middle of our get together. I mean we all ate and drank the exact same things so how was Stiles the only one singled out? Was it something supernatural or what?

Derek: That's why we're here…so we can try and throw out ideas because I'm completely lost. I understand we're werewolves so if something was wrong our bodies could fight it off but Danny was there also and he's fine.

Jackson: I'm fine also…and last time I checked you didn't turn me yet.

Derek: And for good reasons.

Scott: Jackson you didn't eat anything at all, nor did you drink.

Jackson: A body like this…I don't put just anything into me

Issac: Just dick?

Jackson: All that wit and you still don't have any friends why am I not surprised.

Stiles: Play nice you two. I think we should focus on what the Hale's need

Erica: Well what do they want?

Derek: To enslave humans I guess

Erica: Then they need a leader and an army. Derek I'm assuming you were supposed to be their leader and since that didn't work out they're probably searching for a new one. One with a Hale blood line I'm guessing.

Issac: Actually that makes perfect sense, they need an army and what better way to get an army? By recruiting.

Scott: The Argents…all the kidnappings that surround them no matter which town they go to…all the random disappearances. When I was over there a few months ago I know I smelled fresh blood, I thought it was just an animal but it wasn't.

Derek: You think they're kidnapping people under the radar for my family?

Issac: It would make sense, the Argents kidnap people, get paid by your family who are loaded, then your family starts turning people into werewolves.

Danny: They must be targeting certain people, they are going to need people like me and Stiles who are really smart. Then they are going to need people like Boyd who are just strong and massive for no reason. Then they are going to need the loyal followers like Issac and Erica, no offense. And last they'll need the one who has the most courage but could be a flight risk at times like Scott and Jackson.

Jackson: Great so how many werewolves does it take to conquer humanity?

Stiles: Geesh that sounds like the start to a bad joke.

Scott: That's because it is, only it's not a joke.

Derek: I never even thought about this before…they must be recruiting people in power also like politicians, cops, doctors, people who could help keep different situations unknown to the public.

Issac: Whelp good thing they haven't been recruiting for I don't know 10 years or so.

Danny: Who's the other Hale?

Scott: We think it might be Annabelle.

Boyd: Annabelle? Like my Annabelle?

Derek: Boyd calm down and hear us out. They have been looking for her since I killed my father and refused to join the pack as their alpha. My father raped her mother in hopes she would birth a son just in case I didn't want to accept the wolf, and when he found out it was a girl he was angered. Rumor has it you don't need to be a male to be a wolf…my family found this out and went from town to town searching for girls with names that remotely sound like Annabelle, or Anna, anything like that.

Boyd: Anne…

Derek: Yes, even Anne.

Boyd: My sister died because of my girlfriend?

Derek: Boyd please calm down

Boyd: How the hell am I supposed to be calm? Did you all know this the whole entire time? You let me be with her knowing about all of this?

Danny: Actually Jackson and I didn't know.

Issac: Erica and I didn't know either but we knew something was off about her that's what we were telling you the other night.

Boyd: Thanks for being actual friends and trying to warn me. As for you Scott, Derek, and Stiles I'm done.

Stiles: Boyd, wait! You're anger is understandable and we don't want you to not be mad but she made you happy and she has no idea she might be a werewolf. She just found out she's not related to her father and she's been curious, asking lots of questions lately but doesn't have any answers. She must have never changed during a full moon before and we didn't want to risk us being wrong and ruining your relationship. We're sorry to have kept this from you.

Boyd: Will we have to kill her?

Derek: At this point all we have are a lot of questions and very few answers.

Danny: Argents, werewolves, concentration turning camps, freakin hierarchies being created, we can't do this on our own. They are building a team, and have been for over 10 years and you expect a group of teen wolves to be able to stop them? I can't be a part of this, I refuse to be a part of this…I'm human if something happens I don't heal I just suffer and die. I have a little brother who looks up to me, I have parents who love me and I'm sitting in a room filled with beasts and am talking about saving humanity from being taken over…I really hate you guys for telling me this, for bringing me into all of this I never wanted it.

Scott: And we did? I was turned because Derek needed more members for his pack, Erica, Issac, and Boyd well they were willing participants and Stiles well he's Derek's mate but we are all in this together. At some point you have to realize that your life is worth more than the four walls of your brain. You have to accept the fact that you can save millions of lives by just being brave and doing what is right. Out of millions of people in this world we may be the only ones who stand up and fight but at least we stood up. How do you think your family will feel if they get captured or killed because you refused to do something?

Boyd: They took my sister, tortured, and killed her Danny. All because she wasn't a werewolf, and I had to see her body; I had to look for her because I didn't know where she was. I had to bury her in the ground and carry around with me the knowledge of knowing I could have done more. Now is my chance to do more, to stop these people from killing others, from ruining other lives the way they ruined mine. I understand you're scared, I'm scared as hell…we're all scared in this room but that doesn't mean we give up.

Danny: Some of us are going to die aren't we?

Stiles: *The room felt very somber. Everyone just kept looking at the ground and reflecting on the conversation that just ended.* Maybe not…

Issac: What do you mean?

Stiles: When I was kidnapped…

Scott: You were kidnapped?

Erica: Oh no! Stiles are you okay?

Danny: When were you kidnapped?

Stiles: Focus everyone…when I was kidnapped by Derek's mother and Scott's father

Scott: What the hell why didn't you tell me…I'll kill him

Stiles: Stop it! Focus…when I was kidnapped they told me not to trust the Argents…only trust the man who saved your life Scott. They said he had a lot more answers than you could ever imagine. Maybe we can see what they know…ask them for help.

Danny: But why does it have to be us? I've heard everything you all have said but I just can't shake it, why does it have to be us?

Jackson: Then who? I'm just as selfish as they come but this is a once in a lifetime's chance to do something no one else in the world can do. This is a chance for us to become great, to do something great, we have to stand up because if we don't then no one else will. My father thought I would be nothing, if he could see me now, see me standing up to save millions of lives…how many people can say that huh?

Danny: You never talk about your dad

Derek: I've never heard you mention your birth father before

Jackson: Not something I like to share much but if I can do this, if I can change, risk everything then Danny so can you.

Erica: I signed up for this…Derek I'll stand by you no matter what

Issac: So will I

Scott: As will I

Boyd: Me too

Jackson: I want to help but you have to turn me

Derek: I will

Stiles: Danny?

Danny: I need time….

Derek: That's understandable. I can't promise any of you tomorrow, I can't promise any of you that this will be easy or painless or fun. I can promise you that I will train you to best of my ability, I will protect you as long as I am breathing and I will be forever in debt to you all for being here. This isn't your fight, it's my family and my mess but you're here anyways and I'm not the most likeable guy…

Jackson: Really? Haven't noticed.

Erica: Says Mr. Sunshine

Derek: Anyways…I just want to say thank you for being a part of this pack.

Danny: What about Stiles?

Derek: What do you mean?

Danny: Stiles and I are human…we could die…I understand you not caring about me risking my life but what about him?

Stiles: When we talk to the guy who saved Scott's life we'll see what roles you and I can play in all of this to keep us safe. But take it from me, a person who has been beat by their drunk father, kidnapped by my lover's mother and bestfriend's father, and sent to an alternative universe to die. There are much scarier things in the world then some crazed out werewolves…Danny I know you're worried it's normal but we're all a pack now.

Erica: Yeah Danny…we're family now.

Issac: Family..i like the idea of that

Scott: Me too…one big dysfunctional family

Boyd: Well more like incestual family…because if I have to kill my gf Erica I'ma be available.

Jackson: That sounded wrong on so many levels.

Issac: Yea and Danny and Jackson could be incestual brothers like the move From Beginning to End.

Derek: Do any of us really want to know how you know that?

Issac: Probably not…

Erica: How kinky are you Boyd?

Scott: And..i'm officially uncomfortable.

Jackson: Shit! How could we forget about Allison…if her parents are kidnapping people for profit does she know? If we're forced to kill her parents or they kill us won't that affect your relationship Scott…or at least cause suspiousons?

Scott: You guys and what we're doing is more important. If I have to I'll break it off with her.

Derek: I don't think it'll come to that but as for now I don't know when the Hale's will come or what to expect when they do.

Stiles: *Grabs Derek's hand* No matter what I'll be here.

Erica: So will I…actually we all will…Derek you have ample space in this house right? How many bedrooms like 6?

Boyd: I see where you're going with this…My father doesn't notice I exist anymore I could easily move in.

Issac: I've been on my own for so long no one will notice either…I can move in

Erica: I can move in no problem…

Scott: My mom would never go for that…but I don't live too far away

Danny: My parent's would flip shit

Jackson: So would mine.

Stiles: Well whoever can move in move in…that way we can all be closer at all times like a family…

Boyd: Oh God…does that mean we'll have to hear you two have sex?

Derek: We'll kick you out no worries

Erica: Aww no fair..the dog gets to see you two go at it

Issac: I worry about you sometimes Erica…

Erica: I need to get laid..

Jackson: I could help

Boyd: This seats taken lover boy..don't you have a redhead already waiting for you?

Issac: And don't you have a possible werewolf chick waiting for you?

Danny: I'm available.

Erica: Eh no offense Danny but I don't think we'll mash well

Danny: You never know…

Erica: I'm not going to be an experiment…try it out on Jackson first.

Jackson: Why does everyone assume I'm bisexual?

Issac: Well….

Derek: I am not about to have this discussion…I just want to say again thanks for coming to the pack meeting, and whoever is moving in just take a bedroom or share a room. Scott I think you and Stiles should have a bonding outing tonight. Jackson I think you should stay so I can give you the bite. Boyd I think you should spend some time with your gf and figure things out. And Danny and Issac I think you two should get Erica laid. As for me, I'm getting a bottle of Vodka and watching reruns all night long.

Everyone joins in on laughter before leaving to do what they were just instructed by their alpha. Stiles gave Derek a passionate kiss before leaving with Scott, Issac and Danny went to a local club to find a guy for Erica, Boyd went to his gf's house to see if she was hiding any secrets, and Jackson enjoyed the most pleasurable pain of his life by receiving the bite. As they all went their separate ways Derek couldn't help but to think these were the last few normal days left and that he wanted to enjoy them as much as he possibly could.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Derek POV

I've spent over 10 years learning how to control my anger, learning how to contain the wolf inside me; hell I've been teaching my pack how to do just that so why am I about to lose control? Seeing Peter, hearing him threaten Stiles just did something to me and I know it's what he wanted but I can't ignore it; if they take him. If they do anything to harm him, there will be more bloodshed than anyone is prepared for. I know I'm getting too far ahead so let me start from the beginning.

After the pack meeting had ended and everyone went their separate ways I remained at home and just laid on my bed trying to forget what my life have become which was non- stop drama. I finally got into a deep sleep when I could feel a sharp pain tearing at my side and it was nothing like I've ever felt before it was pain mixed with anger and sorrow. I immediately got up and stumbled to the door when I could hear Stiles breathing heavy and heart beating faster and faster somewhere near my home.

I could hear Scott yelling not too far behind him something important but I couldn't focus on Scott not when Stiles was so close in pain. So I jumped out of bed without thinking of putting proper clothes on and ran out of my house forgetting I even had stairs and glad I had great reflexes or else I would have been on my face in no time. When I got outside I could see Stiles was unharmed but tears where in his eyes which was unlike him and his heart was beating faster than a human's heart should ever beat. "Derek don't freak out" Stiles said panting and collapsing in my extended arms with Scott trailing behind him.

"You can't show up to my house in the middle of the night obviously frightened and with a scar on your neck and expect me not to freak out. How did you get that scar?" I asked him not really ready to rationalize anything because I was out for blood. He didn't respond until we got in the house then after dramatically passing out on top of me on the couch he and Scott began to explain what had happened.

"When we left the pizza place Scott thought it would be a good idea to go to the park down by the lake and just talk about life and stuff like we used to do before all this supernatural stuff consumed us. Well after getting to the lake Scott hears something then smells another wolf but he couldn't see who the wolf was and so he got me and we began to leave when we were cornered by…" Stiles started trailing off while looking at Scott almost as if asking him to help finish the story.

"Cornered by who Stiles?" I asked him sternly part of me hoping it wasn't who I already knew it was.

"We were corned by some men who claimed to have been sent as a warning by Peter. He said and I quote 'do you see how easily I can get to your little boy wonder? Do you notice how after all this time you still trust a beta to protect him? Makes me wonder why you haven't turned him yourself but give me some time and I'll do the job for you.' Then one of the guys scratched Stiles while the other threw me across the park. There was nothing I could do Derek." Scott had continued..

The thought of turning Stiles had crossed my mind before but he never brought it up so neither did I but it was always in the back of my mind. I tried letting Stiles go several times to protect him for his own good but we love each other too much to be separated and yet every time he gets hurt or threatened I always feel it's my fault for having him be involved in any of this from the beginning.

The little kid I had envied all those years ago had now consumed my life and I was torn inside out knowing the only way to truly protect him is to destroy him by making him a monster like me. I want Stiles to be normal like he is now, to be funny, sarcastic, weird, scrawny even. I want him to happy, for him to everything that makes him well him. And looking at him lay out on my lap holding his neck in pain I begin to feel angry for allowing myself to let my family to try and ruin what I have like they did so many years before. Needless to say Peter must die and I can't sit around waiting for him to strike first.

"Baby you're quiet…I was the one who got hurt aren't you supposed to be like caressing me, asking me a thousand questions, kissing me all over or something." Stiles said while snuggling closer to me in my arms, eyes still closed. I just looked down at him and smiled and nodded for Scott to leave.

"I was just thinking about tonight and how you could have protected yourself if…" I trailed off so I could better gather my thoughts.

"If what? If I had a taser? Pepper Spray? Nun chucks…I've always wanted some nun chucks." Stiles was continuing to say, pretty much rambling at this point as a matter of fact.

"No Stiles, what if you had the bite?" And Stiles immediately turned to look up at me as if he was trying to process what I just said as much as I was trying to process it.

"Look Derek I love you but this isn't twilight. I'm not some love sick pale girl who has one facial expression and is ready sign my life away and give up my soul. Don't get me wrong if I were bit then I would have to adjust and manage like everything else in my life but I need you, you and you need me, me. That's why we work because we balance each other out, we fit together perfectly like a puzzle and I don't want to change that." He laid back down and just started rubbing my arm softly letting me know he still loved me even after asking that question.

"I know Stiles, but I just don't know what I'm doing anymore. I have no more plans or ideas that don't involve somehow you getting hurt and I can't risk your life or safety. If I attack Peter I won't be around to protect you. If I send someone for peter then one of my betas or more will die and I'll be forced to attack and then again you're left vulnerable. I'm running out of options even before I've begun." I clung onto Stiles a little bit tighter to let him know I would die a thousand times over to protect him.

"Maybe this isn't something we can just figure out in one night…maybe this isn't something we can do on our own. We don't know who's working with Peter or who he has in power in order to trust anyone with this so why not let the Argents handle this one…why not let the cleaners help out like Deaton? Why don't you and I leave after I graduate and just go somewhere else. I'll apply to whatever school you want me to and we can just leave and leave all of this behind. You don't have to carry the world on your shoulders anymore Derek it's not fair."

And Stiles began kissing my hand and I knew he was right. I knew it wasn't fair that I felt responsible for the harsh actions of my family but they are my family we share the same blood and just because some are rogue doesn't mean they aren't my responsibility anymore…I'll always be connected with them in a way.

"I can't just leave Stiles…not because I'm afraid to but because I spent a large part of my life running from my problems trying to figure out who I was. I ran from my family before because I didn't want to face them but now that I'm stronger and am in a position that I can stand up to them I must do that. They want to gain power so they can gain control, so they can create an army of werewolves and take over bit by bit. And as a result I created werewolves to stop them but now I have a pack and I have to protect and guide my betas and I can't just leave them behind not with my mess to clean up." And I knew Stiles understood what I was saying but it was still hard for him to think about me dying when I already lost so much.

"You said it yourself Derek…there's no way that this ends well and you've spent your life suffering because of your family…why can't you just let this one go? You don't owe the world anything." Stiles said, now opening his eyes again looking up at me.

"No I don't owe the world anything but I owe your mom everything…I ran away from the people who killed her and I can't run away again." And I knew then Stiles knew why I couldn't just leave this alone. This was about deep rooted vengeance due to the cause of a life time of pain and I needed to express it somehow.

"How come you never have a dog pile? I mean you're werewolves and everything so shouldn't you guys be snuggled up to each other like all the time and bonding and sniffing butts and licking faces and whatever else you werewolves do? "

I loved how every time we begun to talk about something neither one of us could handle talking about usually regarding his mother he would just change the topic to something totally random.

"Well we aren't dogs we just have heightened senses and use packs to build up our strength and connectedness." I said knowing this was only going to be the start of a serious of Stiles' 20 questions about werewolves.

"How does that work….like how does the strength and stuff transfer?" he asked while nibbling on my arm spitting out hair that got caught in his mouth.

"Remember last month when we went to that party and everyone was drunk but only like three people actually drank. We all weren't really drunk but we felt drunk because those three were drunk and we got caught up in the moment and kind of felt as if we were drunk like them just because we were around them for so long and were so close to them. That's kind of how it is in a pack, we may not be stronger in reality but mentally we feel closer and we feel so connected that it makes us appear to be stronger and better than when we're apart." I said while kissing his forehead.

"Just when I think you're another pretty face you go and surprise me with great analogies like that. Speaking of another pretty face when are you going to turn Jackson? You've been training him and he knows so much about everything that I think it's time you gave him the bite."

" I know I just want him human as long as possible…I don't want Peter to know every trick I have up my sleeve just yet but what do you mean speaking of pretty face you fancy Jackson?" I asked him teasingly…

"I would deny it but let's be honest you've seen him he's gorgeous. But just as a heads up Peter is slick and he may try and persuade your pack to either join him or use them to gain information on you especially with a slime like Jackson if he's promised a bite. I think for now on it should be just you and me who know everything okay?"

And after saying okay I thought about it and he had a valid point. I couldn't be too certain who was loyal and faithful or not and I couldn't afford to take any chances or make any mistakes.

"You know what's funny? I've been begging Scott to hang out with me versus Allison and when he finally does I nearly get killed and so does he trying to protect me…I'm starting to see maybe it's a sign our friendship is really over." Stiles said and I could sense sorrow in his heart.

"It's a sign Peter is trying to tear you down and make you paranoid…but hey if you need to get out of here for a while we can take a trip, tell your dad you're touring colleges or something." I said trying to ease his mind.

"Maybe we should tour colleges…I meant what I said Derek…after I graduate I'm leaving Beacon Hills and I want you to come with me."

And I knew he was serious but how could I tell him I didn't want to leave Beacon Hills because I didn't want to leave my pack. I mean Stiles is a grade above all of them because he skipped a grade and he can graduate early so if he leaves and the Peter situation isn't resolved I won't be able to turn my back on them but I won't be able to leave my mate either.

"let's just go to sleep." I said and carried him upstairs to the bedroom where we fell asleep on top of each other.

I woke up to an excited Stiles nudging my arm with our puppy in his hands. Stiles flopped back down on the bed beside me and began to take his shirt off asking me to take mine off as well so we could snuggle.

"I was thinking Derek…maybe we should stay in bed today, like all day. We'll order pizza, watch bad werewolf movies, I'll read a book to you and then sex and snuggling and all that good stuff. No supernatural, no cell phones, no packs, no worries, no Peter, just you and me and our pup."

I wasn't looking at Stiles but I didn't have to know he was smiling from ear to ear at the thought of having a Sterek day together, that's what he would call it for Derek and Stiles and I admit it was kind of cute.

"So you want to have a Sterek day huh? On one condition." I said while turning to face him

"Anything…anything…" he said eagerly finally getting my shirt off of me.

"Our first bad werewolf movie is Twilight." Stiles made a frown that was adorable.

"Twilight is a bad vampire movie…I have it on good authority Taylor Lautner, the wolf, was hot." Stiles insisted almost as if I had insulted him by bringing up Twilight. I just gave him a kiss on his nose and grabbed him into me.

I held Stiles in my arms and felt his heart beat against my heart and stroked his back softly as he stroked mine. He began to kiss my chin and I started to nibble on his neck while still caressing him and holding him close. Hearing his soft breaths against my chest made all doubts and fears leave my mind because everything I needed was in my arms and I had to remember that.


End file.
